Where is Your Face?
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: Whisper and Silhouette are twin Decepticon seekers that fall for the silent mech named Soundwave while Airachnid seems to plot against Megatron. Or is Airachnid really part of a much bigger plan? Humor/Romance/Angst/Action. OcsxSoundwave Warnings in each Chapter
1. New Arrivals

Where is Your Face?

Written by Sideswipe8

Story Pic! browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Soundwave+TFP#/d4wk6yd drawn by LivingShadow95.

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

_Internal Thoughts_…

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

Author's Note: Hey! Okay okay, just so I'm not leaving people hanging. For those reading JASM and WTA. Just a Small Calculation chapter 4 is in the works but I am focusing on school work mainly right now. Within the Abyss is on temporary hold but don't worry I have not forgotten it. Updates will be sporadic but they WILL happen. Some faster than others. Sorry.

I will be warning you now. Later chapters, will be switching between funny and carefree, romantic and 'cuddly' also some parts rather morbid and suspenseful/action filled. Just warning you! If something comes up that bothers you. PM me I will summarize the chapter. I will be stating the main chapter 'theme' in the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter.

This story is during the Transformers Prime Continuity. I have changed some things but most is how it was. Breakdown is not dead. Starscream is less of a coward and is still part of the crew although not SIC because Airachnid hold that spot. Soundwave is still…Soundwave. Megatron is a total ass still. Knockout holds same position as medic and the Autobots are all the same except Wheeljack is now back from his around the world exploration. Optimus is BA, Ratchet is still cranky, Bulkhead is...well still clumsy and Arcee is still awesome. Miko, Jack and Raf will be more...productive. June and Follower may show up way later. Oh! Bumblebee...oh geez he bugs me (bad pun bad pun) I really dont like his beeping so he will be absent until later, he will appear though. Anyways, YAY! Ok, moving along…

OCs in this story are:

Whisper- Split spark twin of Silhouette. Based off of my sister, Angel's, personality. She part of the seeker trine ranking just below the command trine. Mainly a pale green in color but has pearly white accents on audios, servos, pedes, chassis and wings. Whisper is more athletic, perverted and daring than her sister. She enjoys sports, cuddling and high grade. She dislikes small birds, incests, arrogant and ignorant people. She takes advantage of her bond with her sister on the battlefield and possesses better close-combat skills. Whisper's cleverness and quick wits are what kept her alive on Cybertron and will keep her alive on Earth as well. She can hold a grudge for long time but will forgive too easily which can get her harmed. Luckily her sister backs her up in times of need but if her sister is injured, Whisper ends up incapacitated as well. Her childhood nickname is Whispy.

Silhouette- Split spark twin of Whisper. Based off of my personality. She is part of the seeker trine ranking just below the command trine. Mainly pearly white in color but has the same shade of green for accents on her wings, chassis, pedes, servos and audios. Silhouette is more curious, flirty and hyperactive of than Whisper. She likes music, biting and energon goodies or candy. She dislikes trees, mud and when people insult her or her sister. Often getting into raging fights when she feels like her sister was threatened in any way. Like her twin she takes complete advantage of their bond in battle. She is the faster of the twins while airborne. Silhouette has less than desirable close-combat skills. She has a great knack for thinking outside of the box and has a strong common sense. She is unfortunately extremely impulsive, getting into more than she can handle and if her sister gets injured she is down for the count. Her childhood nickname is Ettie. (Pronounced: Et-e)

Maelstrom- Random grey seeker who is the leader of the trine consisting of the two femme twins. Starscream describes him as be boring and the twins often joke about his obsession over his appearance. Nothing else is known.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers they belong to HASBRO©. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the OCs within. Do not steal…I breathe fire :3

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

The halls of the Nemesis were quiet and empty. No occasional Eradicon scuttling about or the lone officer walking to their post. There were no raids scheduled for the day, no new ancient artifact that was to be discovered. The flying fortress was decidedly non-threatening for the stretch of the day. It was idling just outside the boundaries of Jasper, Nevada just above the clouds outside of human sight.

Instead of bellowing orders in the main control room, Megatron was waiting in the loading docks. His ever so silent Communications Officer standing slightly behind him and to the right, while the treacherous seeker Starscream was leaning on a crate next to the doors. Knockout and Breakdown had finally arrived and stood on the left near Starscream. The multiple drones in the docking area were scurrying about making preparations.

Megatron impatiently tapped his servos on a crate and shouted at his Communication Officer, "Soundwave! How far is the Zeltania?" Knockout jumped slightly from the sudden shout while Breakdown had cringed away from their Commander's booming voice. Starscream just rolled his optics at his Lord's childish actions.

Soundwave showed no sign of annoyance or of being startled; instead he appeared as unmoving as a drone. Like always. After a few moments of everyone feeling like the mech had fallen into recharge due to his lack of movement, Soundwave's facemask lit up with the incoming ship's coordinates. "Ah, the seekers' ship shall be arriving in five earth minutes. Good." Megatron turned to a few drones standing at attention and ordered them to open the loading hatch.

Starscream went over the names of the inbound seekers in his processor. "_My trine mates the annoying Skywarp and calm collected Thundercracker. 'Warp alone is going to be a handful. Difficult, he's going to want to keep any breathing object as a pet. TC won't be any trouble. It's bad enough that those idiot Coneheads Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge arriving as well. Now we have to listen to them bitch about every little thing they dislike. Then there is that new trine with the strict Maelstrom and the femme twins whose names escape me. I've only ever met the mech once and he seemed like a stick in the mud like Soundwave. Ehhhhh I don't know anything about those two femmes except that they specialize in kamikaze battle tactics. Yeah…more suicidal frea-_"His internal complaining was cut off when a large grey ship entered the loading dock.

Knockout ignored the ship as it entered the dock. He was not even slightly interested. Rolling optics when he glanced at his partner, "Breakdown…your weirding me out. Chill." Breakdown looked unnaturally excited as opposed his usual brute-like quietness and was shifting from one large pede to another. His single optic glowing brightly with eagerness.

Breakdown instantly stopped and shot an annoyed look at the red mech. "Shut up Knockout! We're getting new teammates that might actually be able to hold a conversation unlike that drone Soundwave. Primus knows I'm not going chat it up with that idiot Starscream. Airachnid is slagging creepy though interesting and Megatron…" he trailed off. "Besides I heard there are femmes and they're bound to make life more interesting."

"Glad to know I bore you." Knockout spat out angrily.

"Awe. I didn't mean in like that KO. I meant that *VOP*AHHHHHH!" Breakdown let out a startled yelp and ran to the side. Knockout cocked his brow plates and coolly stepped back away from a dark purple seeker that had quite literally appeared out nowhere. Said seeker rushed over to Starscream and began chattering about his space travels. "Oh…it's Skywarp. Heheh…" Breakdown then tried to cover up his initial shock with a joke while Knockout saw straight though him.

Megatron shook his head at the Skywarp's very excited behavior. Muttering to himself about seekers with sparkling personalities he watched as a dark grey seeker walked off the ship. The ship's pilot was followed by a neon blue seeker he easily recognized as Thundercracker, the Coneheads and two femmes. "Ah, Maelstrom. Glad to see you again. I take it your trip went…well. Soundwave! Get the others new alt forms while I talk to Maelstrom." He and the grey seeker walked down the hall towards the offices.

Knockout and Breakdown took that as their cue to leave and shuffled out of the docks in the direction of the med bay. Starscream ushered Thundercracker and Skywarp out after announcing he would supply their alternate modes to Soundwave. The faceless mech gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

The Coneheads all smirked after the command trine as the left and the two unnamed femmes cocked their heads curiously at Soundwave. After a long awkward silence, Ramjet began waving his servos wildly in front of Soundwave's face. "Uh, HELLO? Anyone home?" Thrust snickered as his trine mate knocked on Soundwave's faceplate. Dirge just stood there, waiting as he got more and more irritated with the quiet mech.

Soundwave shook his helm which made the annoying mech stop tapping his face. He then lit up his mask for the Coneheads. His mask displayed the schematics for a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, which the Coneheads quickly downloaded and took off down the hall. A loud snort of "freak" and laughter followed their departure from the room.

The femmes looked startled, wings bending down in a sign of submission. The primarily light green one looked embarrassed while the pearly white one looked slightly nervous. They both expected to have the officer lash out at them for the Coneheads rudeness.

When nothing came the white femme bounced forward happily. "Hi! I'm Silhouette and this is Whisper," she gestured to her green twin. "How are you? Oh, and can we have different alt mode than those idiots? Something more…sleek? Something prettier, y'know? We are femmes and all." Silhouette winked at him as Whisper smiled sweetly and waved at Soundwave.

Another long moment of silence and the twins thought Soundwave had just ignored them. Soundwave hadn't even hinted that he had heard Silhouette introduced them. Sighing unhappily, Whisper began the download for the F-22 Raptor but was cut off when the schematics changed in the middle of her scans.

The sisters exchanged glances of surprise then looked back at the screen. Silohuette quickly scanned the facemask downloading the new schematics, turning her head to her sister. "What's a Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA?" She began wandering the human's radio waves looking for the information.

Whisper frowned but began inspecting the schematics. She smiled when she realized she could keep her lighter body mass since the T-50 was lighter than the F-22. Turning away to inform her twin but giggled at her sister's facial expression.

Silhouette had an incredibly blank in her optics and her mouth was gaping, "What the frag is a Russia? Is that a type of animal?" She had just discovered the internet and was looking up the new jet. Whisper snorted with laughter as she linked to the website her sister had accessed, "No sis, it's a…con…ah um, cou…tree? It's a coutree." The pearly femme gave her blank look. "What's a coutree?"

"Country."

The green and white femmes jumped about seven feet in the air at the sudden voice. They whirled around to face the slightly taller mech. "YOU CAN TALK!" Silhouette shouted earning a smack from her sister. Whisper then looked annoyed and ground out a snarl, "Excuse me?" she was frowning deeply at Soundwave.

"Country." The voice was clearly recorded causing Silhouette to deflate from her happiness with an upset 'oh'. Wings drooping low in disappointment.

Whisper sneered at him after finishing her download, "You're really slagging strange." She looked at her unhappy sister and instantly got irked with the mech. "And you upset my sister, so now I'm pissed. We're leaving." Grabbing Silhouette's wing gently; she pulled her twin away from the mech that had just insulted her intellect. They both exited the room leaving Soundwave alone.

Soundwave tilted his head slightly in an undetectable emotion and then turned to walk down the hall towards his quarters. Eradicons frantically scurried from his path as he passed.

…

Storming down the hall Whisper ranted about arrogant mechs that thought they were better than everyone else. Her sister following behind with the usual skip in her step. Between Whisper's ranting you could hear Silhouette throw in an occasional sound of agreement to their situation. "I can't believe that Soundwave mech would insult me like that. Sure I probably pronounced it wrong but he didn't have to sound so offhand about it. He didn't even use his own voice. Probably does that slag to everyone. Sis, I don't like him."

Silhouette nodded with her sister's rant. "I totally agree. He didn't even acknowledge me when I said hi or even introduce himself. What a fragging jerk. Sorry he did that to you Whispy next time I'll lay into him. No one messes with my Sister when I'm around or even when I'm not around."

She was still upset that Soundwave hadn't even introduced himself. But when he insulted her sister, Silhouette had internally bristled. She even had to suppress the urge to attack the taller but obviously lighter mech. "I should have hurt him." The femme's optics flashed indicating her anger.

The light green femme finally slowed down when she deemed it far enough away from the infuriating mech. "He might as well be a drone." She muttered to her sister. Silhouette peered at her through ruby red optics, then grinned and nodded in agreement. Whisper flexed her wings, "Now Ettie! It's time to change our alt modes!"

They stared at each other intensely for several minutes. Then both laughed hysterically leaning against the wall. "Whispy…You have no idea how to do this. Do you?" Silhouette choked out stifling a loud laugh. "Shut up Ettie! You don't know how to do it either." They heard a light chuckle and turned around to face a small shiny red mech.

"Never changed your alt modes before?" he said in a cool voice. "The name's Knockout. Most gorgeous mech on the Nemesis. How can I be of assistance to you lovely femmes?" He said this while posing dramatically clearly joking around.

They gave him a long stare, "Wow. You're more obsessed with your appearance than Maelstrom. Never thought I'd see the day." Silhouette deadpanned with a look of complete seriousness.

Whisper smirked at the red grounder. "Well, it's nice to meet a mech here with some ability to be chivalrous." She rolled her optics, her wings twitching in annoyance. "Some mechs around here think its okay to ignore others when their introducing themselves."

Knockout looked confused for a minute, "AH! You tried talking to Soundwave. He's a bit… silent." He scratched his audio and chuckled, shifting his gaze onto the ground. "Yeah, it's rumored that he's just a super smart drone with no personality chip. I'm not all that sure since he's never in the med bay. Slagger doesn't fight much and when he does he's never even scratched. Everyone just ignores him because he comes off as an arrogant prick."

"Makes sense, Whispy and I were thinking the same thing," Silhouette said nonchalantly her wings relaxed to the point of being almost parallel to the floor. "Not that we really care. We ARE Decepticons." Whisper fluttered her wings in agreement.

His dark red optics took in their movements. "_Looks like they express a lot through their wings…must be a femme thing._" Knockout grinned handsomely at them, "Do you need help with your alt modes?" The femmes looked at him and nodded.

"Then let me take you to the med bay. Neither of you have met Breakdown yet have you?" Knockout smiled when they responded with a dual no and began leading them through the halls.

_**Yeah! Okay. I'm just getting into this. The characters are based off me and my twin's personalities. Silhouette would be me and Whisper is my sister, Angel. Wow, I'm rhyming. lol These two OCs will not be allowed to be used by others. Mainly because they are in fact based off of living humans, I mean unless you're creeping on us it's near impossible for you to copy our personalities completely. Also, a lot of events are based off of real things just with a Robo twist to them :) I really hope you enjoyed. Oh and if some artist finds my Ocs interesting and wants to draw them! By all means do it. Just share your link. :P**_


	2. Isty Bitsy Spider

Where is Your Face?

**Copyright-Prime**: Thank you so much! Hopefully this will turn out to be a good story. Chapters will most likely get a lot better after finals week. Also, if I do stray in my writing style, Please do notify me I won't be upset, I will take it as an opportunity to improve my writing! : )

**Gizzy2JJ**: Thanks for the Review! Here is your next Chapter.

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

_Internal Thoughts_…

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

Author's Note: Hey! Okay okay, just so I'm not leaving people hanging. For those reading JASM and WTA. Just a Small Miscalculation chapter 4 is in the works but I am focusing on school work mainly right now. Within the Abyss is on temporary hold but don't worry I have not forgotten it. Updates will be sporadic but they WILL happen. Some faster than others. Sorry.

UGH. I suck at describing what my OCs look like so I will probably end up editing that part later lol. The image is there in my head but it's just NOT translating into words. But if someone gets what I'm hinting at and figures out a better way to describe my twin femmes please do share. Anything I use from your description I will give you credit for in the chapters end notes.

OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. Feel free to draw them if you like but I would really like it if no one used the femmes in any of their stories. Thank you. Maelstrom is eh, ask for his bio and you can use him.

Also! Yes, the twins have in fact battled with the Earth bound Autobots while on Cybertron. The twins are young in Cybertronian terms but they were born maybe fifty-five or sixty thousand years before the war began. I'm guess the war has been happening for awhile. Bare with me on dates and time frame stuff…I suck at them. Even in daily things like class. xD Before the war the twins were gladiators but fought in a separate division than the mechs because they were femmes. Just as a forewarning eventually, I will update the twins bios and add more to Maelstrom's as the story continues. ^.^

Farian Sword. Yeah… I needed something to be an ancient relic so I made this stupid thing up. I have no clue what it will do, got any ideas?

This chapter is meant to be humorous! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. The title of this chapter comes from an old nursery song; I do not own that song. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…I breathe fire :3

Where is your Face?

Chapter 2: Itsy Bitsy Spider

"SISSYYYY! WHISPY! WE. LOOK. SEXY! Right? We do, don't we?" Silhouette skipped up to her sister. Whisper was looking at herself in a massive mirror, flexing her newly styled wings.

Standing side by side they inspected their new look. Like their Cybertronian jet form the only difference between them were their paint jobs and the way their default settings on their wing placement was. They both were tall with a sleek build. Chest plates were pronounced but not massive and both had smooth curvy hips. Cockpits were nicely tucked into the abdominal plating so they were just barely noticeable. Unlike the other seekers, instead of four wings pointing up the larger wings pointed skyward and their tail wings pointed downwards to the floor, giving the look of an organic butterfly. Silhouette held her wings in a more relaxed position splayed out to the sides while Whisper's were held up in a more alert position. Also contrasting most seekers, the twins helms were a bit more complex and held a striking resemblance to a mash up of Knockout's helm and the Autobot Arcee's helm.

When she was done, Silhouette backed up and flapped her wings, prodding her sister through their bond. Twirling around and posing gracefully Whisper winked at her sister, "Beautiful as always Ettie." She paused, glanced back in the mirror over her shoulder and fluttered her wings. "HOLY PRIMUS, SIS WE LOOK SO FRAGGING PRETTY! Who knew the coutree, oh um…C.O.U.N.T.R.Y…country! Country of Russia could create such elegant masterpieces?"

Giggling the sisters grabbed each other's arms and jumped like excited sparklings and made a horrifyingly high pitched 'squee' sound. Fluttering their wings in complete happiness.

"Ahem…"

They stopped and let go of each other. Spinning around to the sound of Knockout's cough. Their optics widened and they each let out a nervous laugh, their faces split with identical sheepish grins.

Breakdown was baffled. He was only expecting Knockout to be in the room when he had gotten back from the med bays storage rooms, but no. There were two extremely stunning seekers in there as well. They had been, to put it nicely, acting like total idiots as well.

Knockout laughed and shook his head. Rolling his optics he muttered, "Heheh…femmes," he looked over and snickered. "Breakdown …close your mouth. Seriously, that's not a good look on you."

Breakdown snapped his mouth shut and shot a death glare at Knockout as he straightened up. He scooted over closer to his red partner. Tilting his head curiously and smiled at the two seekers, "So, you're the new femmes?"

Silhouette smiled widely and waved happily, "YEP! We are, hehe." She did a twirl. "What do you think? We've never changed our alt modes before. Had to get Knockout's help." Whisper grinned.

Breakdown stared at her for a moment bewildered exchanging a startled look with Knockout's amused look. "You're so friendly. Why are you a 'Con?" He was super confused. The white femme stared back at him and shrugged, dismissing his question completely and turning back to the mirror. The pale green twin ended up smiling at him.

"Oh, we're friendly now but when we are fighting we fight dirty. We like pull our victims apart," Whisper flexed her clawed servos at him as if to demonstrate before continuing. "We joined basically because our family was of the lower class, discrimination, all that slag. We were fighting for our freedom like everyone else was in the beginning. Although, now it just…" Her speech faded quickly after Silhouette slammed her processor mentally with images of being imprisoned and flicked her wings urgently.

Knockout looked curious, giving them a sly look. "Now it just seems like one big power trip?" The red grounder finished Whisper's sentence. The green femme glanced around nervously, bringing her wings up high. Silhouette stroked her sister's arm in comfort.

Breakdown laughed at their expanse earning himself twin glares, "Awe its fine! Knockout isn't gonna rat you out. The walking vanity doesn't even follow the stay-on-the-ship rules anyways. Why would we care?"

"Why did you just say 'we'." Silhouette gazed at him with a hard look. Clearly she was trying to find a deeper meaning to Breakdown's words. The blue truck looked shocked at his own words while Knockout face-palmed at his partner's stupidity.

"Are you always that dense Brreadown!" Knockout snarled. He looked as if he was going to continue but stopped when he heard the whoosh sound of the med bays doors sliding open.

Hearing heavy footfalls everyone in the room froze. They all relaxed visibly when they saw a big grayish seeker walk around the corner. Maelstrom nodded to the mechs and turned his attentions to his team, "Silhouette. Whisper. I thought I'd come to you for the new alt modes. As I know you would have picked a different form than the Coneheads." He rolled his optics while he spoke of the other mechs.

Whisper giggled at his annoyed expression, clearly he was trying to block the memories of that incredibly long…long space trip with the most argumentative mech of all time. Meanwhile, Silhouette flew into action, immediately sending the Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA schematics to their trine leader. She smiled, "Pretty isn't it? Strom can we go flying later? I wanna test out my new wings." Whisper nodded vigorously at her sister's question.

Maelstrom smiled. "Of course. Later though you are needed in the main controls room. The SIC would like to meet you." He turned and walked out.

Breakdown groaned causing the twin seekers to give him a questioning look. Knockout waved indicating his leave. The femmes waved back as the red mech walked farther into the med bay. All remainders of their previous conversation had followed him seemly forgotten.

Breakdown gave them a motion with his servos alerting them into following him. They all exited the room and took a left. The twins followed the giant blue mech through the halls assuming he was leading them to their destination.

Silhouette decided to break the silence with a question. "Who's the new SIC, I thought it was Starscream? Did something happen?" Silhouette tilted her helm in a curious manner. She began skipping after Breakdown as he walked towards the control room. Throwing a look at her sister while sending her silent thoughts of confusion.

Whisper shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me Ettie. Knowing Starscream ANYTHING could have happened." She stuck her glossa out at her sister's scrunched up faceplates. Silhouette blew a raspberry back at her.

"You could say that…Megatron found someone else he needs to keep a close optic on. Airachnid is an interesting femme but she's creepier than the pit. I usually avoid her. Most of us do unless it's necessary to interact with her." Breakdown turned down another hall, the twins close behind him.

Whisper had a thoughtful look on her face, "Oh, so the really silent dark colored mech, the one with the purple glow lines, um Soundwave, was it?" Her sister nodded in confirmation so Whisper continued, "Soundwave and this Airachnid must get along well then?" She sneered, still totally ticked off at the black and purple mech.

The blue mech laughed, "No, even that misfit avoids Airachnid. You sound angry, what's eating you?" Breakdown sent the green femme a questioning look.

"UGH, that mech insulted me! He offhandedly corrected my English, which mind you I had only just downloaded at the time, without even using his own voice. It was a recording! It's like he was expecting me to do that or something! Then he made Ettie upset. I don't tolerate that slag I just don't! NO ONE hurts my sister, emotional or physically! I'll kill them." Whisper was seething again. Her wings vibrated with visible rage.

Breakdown gave Silhouette a startled look. The femme leaned in closely and whispered, "Whisper dislikes it when people question her intellect. She hates it even more when someone upsets me. Vice versa. Soundwave is a lucky mech. We both wanted to take him apart for how he acted or the lack of action in this case. We don't do well in the presence of twits." The pearly femme frowned.

Breakdown nodded. He quickly made a mental note on the knowledge he just received. "_Something tells me that if these two had attacked Soundwave, he would have made one of his first visits to the med bay since we've been on Earth. Split Sparks. Those Autobot twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were unstoppable when together on Cybertron. Primus, who knows what these two femmes could do in a berserker mode? I really…REALLY don't want to know…Oh, slag I hope those Autobot twins never come to Earth…_"His train thought quickly derailed on that thought and he spaced off.

The rest of their walk to the main control room was silent minus Silhouette's soft humming of a Cybertronian Golden Age musical. Whisper was quietly running through all of the possible ways to painfully take apart the mech Soundwave. Breakdown spaced off in thought but would periodically glance at the seekers to make sure they didn't get lost.

…

"And what I think we should do is go in and just take the Farien Sword from the mines!"

"You have got to be the densest femme in all of existence, if you think it will be that simple!"

"You are the most ignorant mech I have ever met!"

"Oh, stop your bitching and actually come up with something that might work!"

"REALLY! And just how many of YOUR mission attempts have actually worked!

"What would you know of my failures! You've had just as many!"

"Frag this! Soundwave! Tell Starscream how annoying he is, right now!"

…Silence…

"Oh yes, Airachnid…ask the silent one to talk…your brilliant. Make the previous tenseness in the air fill with awkwardness as well. Would you like a medal for the dumbest move made by anyone all morning?"

The back and forth ranting had caused the three Decepticons to pause outside of the door and exchange looks varying from amusement and worry. Breakdown finally activated the door. The door opened with a loud 'whoosh' and the three tiptoed into the room.

In the center of the main bridge Starscream and a dark colored femme were having a verbal brawl. Several drones were working at their stations seemly deaf to the massive argument in the middle of the room. At the main computer, Soundwave could be seen working on the coordinates to the artifact the two in the middle were arguing about, he currently had one of his probes connected to a jack. Megatron was not present at that moment.

"SHUT UP YOU GLITCH! STOP SCREAMING AT ME!"

"What? I'm not screaming. You're the one screaming. Primus you're stupid. Why do I even bother with you?" Starscream threw his arms up in utter annoyance and stormed out of the room.

The femme turned back to the mech with purple glow line's and began ranting about her argument with the recently departed seeker. Soundwave appeared unmoved by everything she said to him as he worked.

Breakdown made a coughing noise which brought the femmes attention to the three 'Cons standing near the door. Pushing the two femmes forward while saying a quick 'see you later', Breakdown lumbered out of the room. As the door shut behind him the dark femme walked gracefully up to them.

When she turned her attention back to the now approaching femme, Whisper looked her up and down. Silently scanning and inspecting the new dark femme. "_Her back looks funny…I wonder why… OH MY PRIMUS!_"

Whisper's jaw hit the ground. Her optics widened to their full width. Ripping open their twin, Whisper all but screamed at her twin. ::Oh my Primus! Sis! Ettie! Twinny! Silhouette! SHE HAS EIGHT LEGS! Oh my Primus! EIGHT LEGS! That's the freakiest thing I've seen all day. Oh my PRIMUS! EIGHT LEGS! SHE COMING TOWARDS US! EIGHT FRAGGING LEGS! OH MY PRIMUS!::

Silhouette actually flinched in shock from her sisters shouting. She quivered her wings in the usual 'chill your turbines' manner but did not get the desired effect. Silhouette resorted to sending soothing words through their twin bond. ::Sis…chill. It's okay. Abnormal, yes. Strange, yes. But maybe we can get along with her, you never know until we try.::

::Whatever you say Ettie…oh my Primus, say something before she gets closer.:: Whisper then discreetly placed herself so that Silhouette was between herself and the eight legged femme.

Silhouette slowly nodded her head at the dark femme. "Uh hi…I'm Silhouette and this is my twin Whisper…"

::Eight….fragging…LEGS!:: Whisper chanted over their bond.

The dark femme stopped and stared right into Silhouette's optics. "Nice to make your acquaintance, I'm Airachnid. SIC of the Decepticons. How was your trip?"

::See sis…normal just different.:: Silhouette comforted her sister.

"I take it your sister is shy? I swear I don't bite…hard." Airachnid said in a voice smooth as ice. While she began circling them with an almost predatory expression plastered to her face.

::SCRATCH THAT! She's fragging creepy.:: The white femme had quickly changed her pervious thoughts on befriending the strange femme.

::Sissy! Eight Legs! She's a SPIDER! Oh mech. I can see it now. Beady eyes, eight legs, squishy body, EIGHT SLAGGING LEGS! Crawling on you and spinning those sticky webs.:: Whisper whimpered through the bond.

"The mech's here are all so annoying, that or boring," she jerked her helm back at Soundwave. The purple and black mech made no notice of hearing her words. She decided to continue. "Really I feel as though Megatron has a poor choice in some of his officers, some of them should really just…disappear." Her smile looked positively evil.

::Oh geez, sis your right. She's crazy. What in the Pit does she mean?:: Silhouette began to panic and her wings laid splayed out and tight on her back.

::Of course I was! When have I ever been wrong? Ettie lets go, we have met her now let's go. We can hide in the med bay with Knockout he seems like the only grounded mech here.::

Silhouette had to keep herself from laughing nervously. ::Sis, that was a horrible joke. Don't do it again.:: Shifting to the side so Airachnid could meet Whisper. The spider quickly got face to face with her sister causing her to grimace when Whisper threatened of getting her back later.

Whisper flicker her wings in annoyance at her sister then looked at the new femme. "Oh, nice to meet you…" her sentence trailed off when Airachnid flexed the four long appendages on her back. ::Gross.:: She heard a laugh on the other end of the bond.

Airachnid went off on a rant about the less than useless officers, leaving the twins to feel more and more uncomfortable in the presence of the smaller femme. Somewhere in between their bond conversation and Airachnid's crazed ravings, Soundwave had finished his work. The tall skinny mech now stood behind the SIC.

"What is it Soundwave!" the femme snarled.

He just pointed at the door indicated that he wanted to get through. Being the nasty femme that she was, Airachnid rooted herself to the ground, "Say please." She

::Oh, frag…seriously? Can't we just leave already?:: Whisper snapped, clearly she had had enough of this meeting. The green seeker refused to look at the mech that was silently regarding their new SIC, choosing to turn to her sister.

Unlike her twin, Silhouette watched as the mech tilted his helm at the dark femme silently. Just as Airachnid was about to order him into talking again the massive doors behind the twins opened revealing Megatron.

With his entrance, everyone stepped aside so he could pace up to the giant monitors with Airachnid following. Soundwave had decided to take advantage of Airachnid leaving and walked by the twins, leaving the room with no sound.

::Well then…I'm leaving!:: Whisper took off down the hall. Silhouette took one last look at their creepy new SIC and hightailed it after her sister.

_**Yeah! Chapter 2. Okay to clarify. Like Transformers Animated there are other planets with spiders. My guess at this point is because the seekers had been traveling for so long they had come across one of these planets. Also, I hate Airachnid. She's an awful femme and I will make her awful. Don't worry things will pick up! **_


	3. Dessert Trees

Where is Your Face?

**SOTSCARK**: The Star Saber from Armada? Maybe I will use this idea. Not sure yet though. Thanks for the idea by the way :D Yeah, Farien Sword. Such a lame name, but it was just a play on letters at the time. It actually reminds me of something from Zelda. Anyways I will look into the Star Saber since it's been awhile since I've watched Armada. In the Meantime, Enjoy the new Chapter!

**Copyright-Prime**: Haha totally understand what you mean by the laziness of logging in. I always saw Airachnid as the creepiest thing known to the Transformers Franchise ever. So I will be killing her good reputation in this story…well if she even has one. Here is the new Chapter hope you enjoy. Although it is a bit earlier. Sorry.

**SupernalGodzilla**: …YES. Soundwave is quite the SBD type…I'm sorry but I laughed so hard at that. I don't know why. Maybe I hang out with guys to much. Curse my male friends and their potty humor. Anyway, Soundwave is my favorite character. He has been ever since G1 actually. ^.^ He's totally badass in Prime and it's rumored that he uses his real voice in an upcoming episode. Oh man, am I excited! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

_Internal Thoughts_…

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

_**Author's Note**_: Wow. This update is extremely early, I know! Next chapter may not come around until late next week because next week is finals and classes are finishing up this week. Rating has gone up from T to M because later chapters will have mature themes and this chapter has nasty language.

For those reading JASM and WTA: Just a Small Miscalculation chapter 4 is in the works but I am focusing on school work mainly right now. Within the Abyss is on temporary hold but don't worry I have not forgotten it. Updates will be sporadic but they WILL happen. Some faster than others. Sorry.

I will be warning you here so you don't have to backtrack to the changes of chapter 1. From this point on themes will be switching between funny and carefree, romantic and 'cuddly' also some parts rather morbid and suspenseful/action filled. Just warning you! If something comes up that bothers you. PM me I will summarize the chapter. I will be stating the main chapter 'theme' in the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter.

OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. Feel free to draw them if you like, in fact it would be pretty cool if someone drew them. This chapter possesses the outline of Maelstrom's background story! Yeah. Unfortunately you will not find out the twins story quite yet. Also I do have my own version of Soundwave's story which will also contain the stuff already known about his official past.

This chapter is full of ACTION! WOO! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…I'll throw a lamp at you. :3

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 3: Dessert Trees

He had promised to allow the twins to test out their new wings. So here he was, twelve Earth days later gliding with all the grace a seeker possessed in the middle of the Nevada desert. Flying straight until the occasional rock formation he learned to call a mesa would come into range, where he would just calmly coast around the outer edge. Maelstrom for the most part was skimming his memory banks out of boredom, he was not impressed by this planets lack of…entertainment.

Before the war he was a palace guard and well trained in the art of fighting. But when the rebellions began and Vos was destroyed, Maelstrom had not only lost his job and home but also his family was killed. Leaving him with close to absolutely nothing but his inner demons and spark. He then joined the Decepticon army led by Megatron shortly after.

Within the first couple years of the war Maelstrom was mainly a guard because he possessed no trine which would have made him vulnerable out on the battlefield. When he met the twins they were older sparklings, just in between the stage of being a sparkling and becoming a youngling. He never quite asked them their back stories he believed with time they would tell him. Maelstrom never understood how two sparklings would end up in the gladiator arenas but took the knowledge as it was.

A few cycles of talking and getting to know one another, the three had agreed to create a trine bond. Maelstrom loved his trine and would do close to anything for them. The grey mech took the femme twins in as daughters and fine tuned their gladiator tactics to be useable in an open range battlefield. Always watching their backs just like they watched his. The grey mech was sure it was the comfort of the others being there that had kept them alive in the war.

While the war raged on Cybertron, their trine was stationed on the other side of the planet near Praxius, rarely interacting with Megatron other than the brief meeting Maelstrom would be summoned to. It was because of this that it was in fact the trine's first time meeting the mechs Soundwave, Knockout and Breakdown.

During a fight Maelstrom used strictness in his orders but otherwise respected his trine mates, giving them equal rank while not in battle. In their down time, Maelstrom had grown used to their constant pranks and childishness, taking everything in stride because when it came to Whisper and Silhouette. Everything was unpredictable.

That was probably why he was so good at dodging any attempts they currently made to take him off guard. That was also why he wasn't constantly rolling his optics or having spark failures as they sped around taking dangerous turns around the rock pillars, canyons and mesas. They would narrowly miss clipping their wings on the red rocks, then proceeded to shoot off back higher into the sky. Their special biological reflective plating that they possessed momentarily giving one the illusion of them disappearing when hit by the Earth sunbeams.

…

Air. Wind. The rush of speeding through the open skies or diving in and out of clouds. A sensation that could easily send a seeker into feelings of euphoria but when taken away, the lack of said sensation fulfillment would quickly send a seeker onto the brink of insanity.

Saying the twins were ecstatic with the freedom to spread their wings after years of floating around in the vastness of space would be an incredible understatement. One that would get you slapped if ever spoken out loud. Human words would not be able to describe the sheer amount of happiness the femmes were radiating through the twin bond. They were in fact playing aerial games of tag and racing around the rocks in the Nevada desert.

Whisper shot almost vertically into the air becoming invisible for a few seconds then flew straight at her twin. Reappearing as the sun hit her plating at a different angle. Just at the last minute she took a hard left, narrowly avoiding the inevitable collision with her sisters back. The white jet barrel rolled then shot off in the direction of her sister, chasing the green jet.

Silhouette turned completely sideways while entering another canyon. The tight squeeze into said canyon had her put on another burst of speed to make it through unscathed. She giggled with glee through the twin bond while spinning upwards out of the canyon half way through. Seeing her sister dive into the canyon had her chasing her sister again.

They curved around a bend in the dangerous canyon they had begun racing in. The twins ducked around bends and rocky over hangs, racing each other through the long canyon. Both seemed as though they were about to crash at multiple moments but used the slightest movement at the last second which had them missing the rock walls by inches.

Scanning the ground and only finding dirt, sand and a two-lane human made road that winded through the empty brown plains. Opening up her bond, Whisper prodded her sister mentally. ::Ettie? Why is the ground so…barren?:: Currently too lazy to access the planets internet herself. She knew all too well her sister had multiple windows open anyways. Her twin most was likely taking in every new passing object, scanning it then looking it up.

The ever curious Silhouette had a new internet browser page open within only a few seconds after her sister had asked. Her mind crawling through the human's databases at speeds no human could detect. Finding what she need she addressed her sister's question, ::It's a desert. According to the internet this planet has a various amount of environments. A desert is just one of them. It's the driest region and some deserts were caused by a process of deforestation…whatever that means.::

::A dessert?:: Whisper tipped her nose up so she flew at a higher elevation than her twin taking a wide right after exiting the canyon. The twins sandwiched their trine leader for a second, giving him about fourteen yards of open space on each side, then continued flying in a wide circle.

Diving vertically towards the rocky ground but leveling off just a few hundred feet from touching the ground. Weaving in and out of the cluster of pillar like mesas. ::No Whispy. Des-ert. Not De-sert.:: She put an extra burst of energy into her thrusters and over shot her sister. Speeding ahead and performing a large vertical loop which had her on a crash course with her sister after leveling out.

Whisper waited until the last second and sharply shot upwards out of her twin's flight path. ::Their mispronunciations of love Ettie.:: She was giggling happily, fully enjoying the foreign but open sky. The wind tickling her wing sensors sending jolts of adrenaline coursing through her circuits.

Doing the fastest aerial pivot she could, Silhouette zipped back after her sister, easily coming up alongside her. The white femme fell into a normal double seeker flight formation and followed her twins lead. :: Whispy, I love you too. But you've been on a roll since we've landed planet side.:: Whisper could feel her sister's humorous thoughts and excessive affection through the bond.

:Shush, Ettie.:: Whisper would have rolled her optics if she could in jet mode.

There was a brief moment of silence where the twins slowed down and fell back into formation with their trine leader. He pinged them in acknowledgement but otherwise left them alone. After about two Earth hours of what would be later logged as patrol time, the trine ended wrapping up their flying time and began heading back to the Nemesis.

"Hey! Can we land for a little and look around?" Whisper asked Maelstrom through the trine bond. He was silent for a minute then responded. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Megatron has not order us back officially."

Silhouette made a sound of joy when she transformed midair and landed gracefully on her pedes. Her twin and trine leader landing next to her.

…

The green computer screen began flashing red and beeped loudly, alerting the three human children and two Autobots present. Arcee walked up to Ratchet who was hastily pulling up the alert data.

"Is it a 'Con?" The femme motorcycle asked the mech urgently.

Ratchet frowned at the screen with an annoyed look, "It's three. None of them are in the data base either. I can't identify them." He looked slightly worried. "Also, judging by their path their seekers."

"So! It's probably just those creepy vehicon's. Come on you guys can take him!" Miko jumped up from the kid's video game and raced over to the metal railing. She was pumping her fist in excitement.

Arcee gave him a long look and nodded. "She's right we probably can and even if we don't Optimus and Bulkhead are in the general area. Have Miko and Jack man the ground bridge. If we need the others Raf can easily patch them in."

The medic looked hesitant for a few seconds then nodded turning on the bridge. Ratchet gave the kids some final instructions before transforming and taking off after Arcee through the bridge.

"Think they'll be okay?" Raf looked slightly unnerved as he watched the ambulance disappear.

Miko smiled, "Oh, you needa watch more movies Raf! The good guys are always ok in the end!" She jumped on the button that allowed the switch to move after helping Jack push the main lever up.

Rolling his eyes Jack gave the Asian girl an are-you-serious look, "Miko, this is real. Not the movies!"

The young girl waved her hand at him, "Yeah, yeah. I know. This is a real war originating on the planet Cybertron, blah blah blah. I get it. But really, the good always succeed!"

…

Ratchet and Arcee transformed immediately after exiting the ground bridge and ran behind some rocks. Peeking around the corner they identified a seeker trine of two femmes and one mech. Arcee's optics widen as she recognized the trine.

"Oh slag," she whispered to Ratchet as quietly as she could. He gave her a questioning look. "That's Maelstrom's trine. The twins are Whisper and Silhouette. They were stationed in Praxius when the war was still on Cybertron. I fought against them a few times, their unfortunately really good."

Ratchet attempted to com their base and to request back up. Arcee had a worried look. "Won't work. The grey mech has a signal disruptor running when they are idling." She moaned in frustration.

"Then how the slag did we pick up their signals?" Ratchet hissed at her. "You know what? This is the LAST time I listen to Miko and you. You two make a horrible strategy team." He was pissed and did everything in his power to speak quietly in his annoyance.

They ducked back behind the rocks as the green femme seeker walked casually up to their hiding place. She walked around and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the two Autobots.

"YOU!" The winged femme moved to take out her cannons.

Arcee , who was faster in her sudden alarm, whipped out her gun and shot at the green femme. Said femme fell backwards and released a terrible cry of pain from landing on her wings funny. Ratchet and Arcee flew from their spot on the ground and booked it like their sparks depended on it. The large grey seeker dropped his signal disruptor and whipped out his null rays and began shooting at the retreating Autobots.

After snapping out of her pained daze Silhouette screamed at Arcee, "YOU FRAGGING SHOT MY SISTER! DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" The pearly white femme transformed and shot up into the air but quickly came back down and raced right for Arcee. The blue femme spun around just as the Russian jet slammed into her, Arcee grabbed onto whatever she could to hold on.

Arcee clung onto the white jet as the seeker performed daredevil dives and whiplash inducing aerial stunts. The Autobot femme could do very little other than hang on for dear life. Clearly, she had pissed of the Decepticon Silhouette and was regretting shooting the green femme instead of just running. She groaned in dismay when she realized she had dropped her blasters when the other femme flew at her in a rage.

Ratchet watched in horror as the jet took a nose dive about half a mile away but leveled out and flew straight at him. The jet seemed to disappear but the incoming sound of jet engines said otherwise. He flung himself into the ground just as the jet soared barely an inch above where his helm would have been.

In his panic, Ratchet tested the com signal and was relieved to find that it was no longer blocked. Impatiently Ratchet sent one request after the other back to base. (Yeah? What did you find?) The young voice of Raf linked through. Ratchet shouted his orders and coordinates to the children and cut the communication. He then ran at the advancing grey seeker with his swords out.

Whisper watched in utter amusement and happiness as her twin literally took the Autobot femme for a joyride. Silhouette was currently weaving in every direction at extreme speeds almost reaching her max speed with an extra weight clinging to her like a cat on a fan all while flying completely…upside-down.

Arcee felt like she was going to purge. She in all honesty had absolutely no idea of how she was still able to hold onto the 'Con. Said 'Con did another spin causing her to lose her grip. Scrambling for another hold and getting one on the landing gear covers, only to feel the rapid deceleration of the jet. "_Scrap, another nosedive._"

"Wow…Sissy is…pissed…" Whisper actually whispered to herself as she watched her twin fall into another kamikaze-like dive. Laughing quietly to herself when she saw the Autobot just barely holding on. She scratched her helm and twitched her wings, hissing in discomfort as she wrapped a servo around the burn mark in her side.

To Whisper's annoyance a ground bridge portal opened right next to her and the Autobot leader and a green lumbering idiot came running out. Using their current distraction of watching her sister fly around with their teammate hanging off her, she transformed and took off all in one swift motion. Whisper did an aerial pivot and began firing upon the fat green mech. The mech took a swat at her when she came in close but missed when she pulled up just short of his servos reach.

Optimus ran at the white seeker as she came closer to the ground. Grabbing onto her, he threw his entire weight onto her. Silhouette was forced to stop and transformed in the Primes grip. Arcee fell to the ground and shakily tried to retreat but failed. Growling like a rabid animal the white bit his hand hard enough to break the metal. He threw her into a lone tree. The small tree collapsed onto the white femme.

The humans opened up a ground bridge portal allowing the Autobots to escape. Ratchet and Bulkhead were the first through. Optimus picked Arcee up bridal style and ran through the portal. The three Decepticons were left staring at each other.

Maelstrom closed up his null rays and walked over to Silhouette. He chuckled when he heard the stream of colorful Cybertronian words leave the femme's mouth. Her white plating covered in dust and branches stuck out from the gaps in her plating.

Whisper sauntered over and kneeled in front of her sister. "Figures my Sissy would manage to crash into the only damn tree out in the middle of the dessert." She patted her sister's helm. Her filthy twin kicked at her and hissed out more cuss words.

Their trine leader commed the Nemesis. (OH, Soundwave. Can you send us a ground bridge to these coordinates…) He had walked away from twins so they no longer could hear him.

::It's desert, sis. One 's' not two. Primus, does that hurt?:: Silhouette pouted drooping her wings so the tips touched the ground. Sighing Whisper bent down while rubbing her injured side and nuzzled her sister's cheek. "Love ya Ettie. And no, just stings a little." She said this as she absently picked a tree limb from her twins shoulder joint.

Silhouette pushed herself up off the ground and violently shook her body, dislodging the majority of branches and limbs from her joints. "Whispy, I need a shower." She said this all too seriously which caused her green twin to look her again only more closely.

Whisper covered her mouth to cover a poorly hidden laugh at her sister's expense. "Oh wow, yeah…you do." She got the stink eye from her usually pearly white but incredibly messy twin.

When Maelstrom returned to his trine he watched as Whisper basically groomed her sister. She was pulling out the various tree parts out of Silhouette's joints and brushing off the dirt on the white plating. The whine of a ground bridge portal opening pulled him from his musings and he motioned for the twins to follow. Silhouette groaned and Whisper flicked her slightly damaged wings in an irritated manner as they quickly followed their trine leader.

_**Wow. Yes, Long Chapter Ahoy. –Pirate pose with sword- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the twins flying style. They are quite the daredevils. Also, if you haven't realized that the seeker twins will go to extremes to protect each other well…reread the chapter xD Reviews are nice. Thanks to those that have reviewed. You make me happy. HEARTS^3^Again, sorry this was so early. ._.**_


	4. Turn it!

Where is Your Face?

**Copyright-Prime**: Oh, yes. Years between updates would be torture for a reader. Quite honestly I was putting Maelstrom in to just be a background character but I guess he screamed give me a bio. xD I don't know, he's pretty chill. Drawing transformers is like edfclkhqeoqcuhb! Sooooo hard. I am practicing as well though so maybe I can draw my twin and me eventually! New Chapter contains more substance so it's actually longer. Hope you enjoy!

**Gizzy2JJ**: Writing the daredevil stunts was fun. You will get to see Whisper's unique version of that flying style later in the story. Soundwave is amazing. Enough said. Lol And really, Shockwave? Maybe, I mean people said Ironhide was appearing too but he's still absent. Shockwave is awesome though so he would be cool in TFP. Enjoy the new Chapter!

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts_…"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask?_"

_**Author's Note**_: After much thinking I've decided that as soon as I finish a chapter I will post it. (Even if it's daily or every other day) Mainly because I know that I personally get bored of a story when it takes people forever to update. Hopefully varying speeds of updates don't bother people. I'm a busy person.

Ugh, so I finally watched the one TFP episode I was never able to watch. Season 1 episode 12 Predatory. Airachnid is, for the lack of a better word to make my point, she is fucking creepy. If Hasbro wasn't child friendly, I am pretty sure HALF of the Autobots and Decepticons would have been raped or tortured by her at this point. She gets all up in their face and is like 'hey look at me I'm a freak. But not the good kind of freak!' In all aspects I absolutely despise the spider. I even hated her in Transformers Animated. As a spoiler: Airachnid better rot in stasis…like forever.

OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. Feel free to draw them if you like, in fact it would be pretty cool if someone drew them. If anyone knows a person that would be willing to draw them please…do share ^.^ The sadist side of the twins is NOT part of my sister's personality or mine. It is there to create a more interesting story besides our Ocs ARE Decepticons. The ocs require a certain mean side. Neither of us are mean in real life unless we are attacked first!

ALSO! For the events of the latest episode Armada with Airachnid and the Insecticons, Starscream and his clowns -cough- clones and Bulkhead blowing up the Nemesis's power core. Airachnid has not yet attacked and right now the status of the Insecticons is a mystery, Starscream is still on the 'Cons side so no clones at all and Bulkhead did destroy the power core. Which in my story ended up leading to the destruction of multiple rooms including the twin's room. They are now sharing a room with Maelstrom until further notice.

AND OH, YUSH! Soundwave has a point of view…finally! Mainly him watching the twins and wondering why they treat him like a disease. I think he comes off as quite the hilarious, sweet yet strong character but covers it all with a mask of silence because it all could be used as an advantage over him. You will see why exactly that is, later. He's really just, in his own way, a force of nature. _Anything said from now on by his mask will be in italics and underlined…like this._

_**Warnings**_: This chapter is full of carefree, funness! (That's not a word...oh well) and Soundwave loses his cool. Could be seen as out of character but really who knows the exact personality of him. He's had probably 25 or 35 minutes of actual screen time for the whole show so far. Which kind of annoys me. Oh, and this chapter refers to interface arrays for a second, has women stereotypes from like back in the day and possesses nasty language. Anyways WOO! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Song lyrics belong to Beyonce and whoever wrote them. I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…I'll staple you to a wall and proceed to tickle you into tears. :3

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 4: Turn It!

::This is awkward…::

::No Slagging way! I couldn't figure that out myself?::

::Very Awkward…::

::Ugh, is he looking at us or not? I can't tell.::

::Beats me. Under that stupid mask of his? You really couldn't tell unless you asked him. BUT the fragger doesn't talk so no…who slagging knows what the afthead is looking at…::

::Yeah, I get ya there…I'm still royally ticked with him too.::

::Just ticked? I want to tear his mask off. Crack it over his head then shove it up his valve. Tear off his legs and beat him into stasis with them. THEN I want to roll him into a ball and kick him into the Earth's sun…I'll laugh as he burns. Hopefully he will scream.::

::Oooo…someone's in a bad mood?::

"A BAD MOOD! SISSY…I HAVE TREE BRANCHES STUCK IN MY AFT JOINTS AND DIRT IN MY CHEST PLATES!"

Whisper, who was previously sitting on a berth in the med bay with Knockout welding her cut together, aft scooted away from sister with a startled look. Knockout was most likely somewhere on the med bays ceiling because he was clearly no longer anywhere…on the ground. Soundwave actually had a reaction for once. One would have had to be staring to pick up the slightest body flinch he made.

After a moment of silence the twins burst into hysterical laughter. Whisper laid back on the medical berth with her servos wrapped around her newly welded sides. Her dirty twin slide down a wall and put her helm between her knees, her optics tearing up from laughing so hard.

Soundwave stepped backwards just as Knockout came crashing down in front of him. The red mech laid sprawled out on the floor with a dazed look in his maroon optics. Soundwave tilted his helm questioningly at medic.

"Knockout…do you need help?" Silhouette chocked out between giggles. "Sorry, I forgot you couldn't hear us talking through our…twin…bond…is he dead?"

Whisper leaned over the berth and set her gaze on the mech lying on his back in front of the quiet mech. Soundwave waited a few seconds then deployed one of his tentacles and shocked the downed medic. The red mech jerked then launched himself up off the floor so quickly that Soundwave was forced to jump backwards into the metal wall, his tentacle curling back into him instinctively. Knockout didn't spare the silent mech even a nanosecond of a glance as he turned on the dirty femme, "WHAT THE FRAG! YOU SCARED ME! LOUD ASS FEMMES!"

They heard heavy pedefalls running from a back room. Breakdown barreled in all his battle glory. His huge hammer out with him in a ready-for-a-fight squat. "WHAT'S WRONG! WHERE ARE THE AUTOBOTS?" He had a goofy concentrated look on his face which caused the twins to roll around laughing.

Knockout stared at them then snorted loudly, looking down at his fingers like a female human would after getting a manicure. "No Autobots. Just pit spawned seeker twins." He looked up from his servo, only to see a diagnostics data pad thrown at his face by Whisper. It hit him square in the face with a resounding clank. Breakdown swallowed a laugh as changed his hammer back into his servo. Soundwave remained silent but was firmly wedged between Knockout and the wall.

"Shut up Knockout! At least the rest of us didn't _pretend_ to be flyers." Whisper made a show of fluttering her wings. She began giggling while playing and then replaying the image of him falling on his back between the twin bond. The green femme successfully put Silhouette back into another fit of giggles.

Knockout looked positively horrified. He accusingly pointed a finger at Whisper, opening and closing his mouth thinking of a comeback. He had stepped forward just enough so Soundwave could move away from the wall. Breakdown's face split into a wide grin. "Oh Primus, tell me she's kidding KO…"

With a disgruntled huff Knockout stormed out of the room pushing past Soundwave. The dark mech whom had just peeled himself off the wall, leaned back into it so Knockout wouldn't ram into him. They all heard him kick a chair and a door locking.

They all sat in silence. Exchanging looks of hilarity and amusement. Breakdown and the femmes glanced at Soundwave who seemed to be back in 'Soundwave Land' once again. The silent mech was creating a sink hole in the ground with his stare or at least he appeared to be staring. Everyone rolled their optics and then turned to one another. Breakdown vented heavily in a sigh, "So, uh…what happened to you Silhouette?" Whisper snickered as Silhouette groaned.

"Hit a tree…" Silhouette shrugged. Soundwave actually appeared to be 'looking' at her through his mask when she said this. She graced him with a generous sneer.

Breakdown frowned. "Um, there are no trees in the desert just cacti."

"WELL. There was…but definitely none now." Whisper dodged the rainfall of data pads thrown by her sister as she laughed, flapping her wings in amusement.

They all heard Knockout slam something into a wall and a few curses. The twin's optics widened in question. "I should probably go calm him down before he dismantles all the drills and saws again…" Breakdown turned on his heel and left the room. Silence and startled looks were left in his wake.

::Soundwave is still 'staring'. At least, I think he is. Whispy, can I throw him through the wall?:: Silhouette wings stiffened as she glared daggers through Soundwave's mask. The mech made no movement under her stare.

Whisper looked the mech up and down slowly. ::Ugh, why are the pretty ones either total aft heads or creepy! He's even got tentacles…ick. Megatron sure knows how to pick the weirdos. Yeah, throw him through the wall just let me scrap him after your done with him.::

Soundwave inwardly flinched at their musings of actually tearing him apart. He involuntarily skimmed their vivid imaginations run through plans of beating him into stasis or dismantling him while he was online, among multitudes of other things. He resisted the urge to step back from their judging optics. "_What the frag did I do to deserve those thoughts…oh yeah. Never mind, I insulted them._" He frowned behind his mask when Silhouette stepped closer to him.

"What the frag do you want! Stop staring at us, it's slagging creepy." The twin stopped just in front of him by five or six feet.

"_At least she isn't like Airachnid. Needing to be right in your faceplate to make a point._" Soundwave began to worry slightly. "_Don't attack me right now, that spider freak is a breeze to beat into submission but these two…not sure I could take them._"

The soft kiwi green femme finally spoke up, "Talk Damnit! Or at least wave your servos around so we know what you're trying to _say_. Sissy, forget him. Let's go find a wash room." She began nudging her white-ish other half out of the room.

Soundwave quickly lit up his mask as the femmes started to turn from him. The video feed of Megatron's face had them pausing and shooting angry looks at each other.

"_Soundwave! As you know several of the officer's quarters were destroyed when that blasted Autobot blew up the ship's power core._" Megatron looked thoughtful, "_Soundwave! Take the femmes down to the drone's wash area and stand guard. Don't let the drones harass the seekers. I need the twins ready for an upcoming mission._" Soundwave must have nodded because the image of Megatron shifted vertically up and down. The warlord gave Soundwave a wave of the hand dismissing him.

:: WHAT!:: This identical message collided in a flurry of anger, annoyance and shock between the twins and ricocheted back to them making them resort to wing communication. Flickering their wings in various ways, showing their complete disapproval.

Silhouette shot a look of sheer rage up at the dark mech, her wings hiked up high emphasizing her feelings for his message. "Uhh, no!" Whisper snarled at him, her wings vibrating with the shared rage.

"_Why are femmes so difficult?_" Soundwave mentally groaned as he lit up his mask with the Cybertronian glyph for 'orders'. Both of the seekers deflated and huffed in annoyance.

"Fine."

…

Arcee woke up with a processor ache. Her helm was swimming causing her to feel incredibly dizzy. "What happened?..." She murmured as she began to slowly sit up.

"Careful. That Decepticon's speed alone loosened a few of your body's bolts but when she slammed into you, your spinal struts cracked. I had to replace them completely." Ratchet was looking at the medical monitor's readings.

"Scrap, so that really happened?" The motorcycle growled as the memories of spinning through the air while clinging to Silhouette's white body flooded her mind. "Why are those three on the Earth!"

Optimus walked in to the main room with all his Prime grandeur, "They arrived on Earth a few days ago it would seem. Along with Ramjet, Thundercracker, Dirge, Skywarp and Thrust."

"Prime! So, you mean to tell me that there are now more Decepticons lurking in the sky!" Agent Fowler shouted. "And not just those three but also five others!" The man was having a raging fit while stomping up the metal stairs.

Raf, Jack and Miko all looked up from their games and homework. Jack walked over to the railing, picking a spot near Fowler and leaning on the railing with his elbows. June walked up the stairs and sat on the grey couch, stressed from the day's work and now all of this. Waving her hand to get the Bots attention, "What can we expect from them?" She asked quietly.

Miko had run down the stairs and knocked on Bulkheads pede requesting a pick up. "Are they like totally dangerous! I mean they seriously messed up Arcee and that was just one of them!" Bulkhead picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. Raf concentrated on his long division homework but kept his ears open to the conversation. Bumblebee let out a string of beeps and trills that caused Raf to frown deeply into his notebook.

Arcee timidly started to shift her legs off of the medical berth and rolled her optics at the young female human. "Thundercracker and Skywarp are partners with Starscream. Skywarp is crazy most likely mentally unstable from being shot through the head early in the war. He does have the ability to warp anywhere at any time. Thundercracker on the other servo, won't attack unless provoked or ordered too but his sonic booms alone can throw half the Autobot army onto their afts in one blast. They should be feared but I don't think either will go human hunting like Airachnid did though." She said this while looking at her teammates as if clarifying her knowledge.

Bulkhead nodded, "The idiot Coneheads are Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet. Dirge dies…a lot. Ramjet smashes his helm into his enemies and Thrust is just plain annoying. They are all so uncoordinated I doubt they will be any real threat. For us but humans need to evade them at all costs, they most likely won't watch where they step." He side glanced at Miko and she gave him a sheepish grin and a wink.

Optimus stepped in with his final word. "And Maelstrom's team is highly specialized in kamikaze tactics. The femme twins, Whisper and Silhouette, possess biological reflective plating that will turn them invisible to the eye when hit with light at a certain angle. Maelstrom has one of the highest instant kill ratings in the seeker ranks. For a seeker he and Whisper are well played on the ground, while Silhouette does most of their aerial fighting." He almost looked worried. "_No. This is most definitely not good._"

Arcee looked at Jack with a look of concern. "The femmes are not only twins but they are Spark-Split twins. Making them extra dangerous if not approached correctly."

Jack watched his guardian's faceplates morph into sadness. "What are Spark-Split twins?"

June sat up from her place on the dusty couch when something began sounding medical and waited patiently. Ratchet went into medic mode, "Split-Spark twins. Technically one mech or femme in two bodies, but each possesses completely different personalities, dreams, goals, etc."

"So, like identical twins?" Raf piped as he looked up from his math homework.

"Essentially, yes. They are the rarest type of Cybertronian brought online. The only other twins I've been lucky enough to meet were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. But Cybertronians bond in a more…permanent way. Spark-Split twins are born bonded. One cannot live without the other and one feels the other's happiness or pain. They have a special connection mentally like a sparkmate only more complex. They are incredibly dangerous when threatened." Ratchet explained. The humans all looked interested with this new information.

Special Agent Fowler made a growling noise in the back of his throat, "How much more dangerous?" He shifted nervously.

"When one twin is in a berserker mind set, they will take on anyone. They are not afraid of dying and will attack family members even. They can be incredibly dangerous depending on their age and life experiences. These femmes are young but have showed that they are incredibly defensive of each. We must approach them hesitantly…" Optimus had a thoughtful look on his face.

Miko for once was quiet then spoke in a whisper, "So…this is like…really bad?"

"Pft, that's an understatement. This is beyond horrible." Ratchet was aggressively logging the new seekers into their database. Furiously finger punching the virtual keyboard with two fingers.

Optimus stood up tall, "Although, more 'Cons have joined Megatron's army on Earth, we still cannot endanger the humans." He nodded to Fowler and June. "We will do our best to keep the humans out of our war. It would not be fair to bring this young species into it."Everyone sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Bumblebee. Bulkhead. Please take Ms Darby and the children home. Fowler have a good night. Arcee get some recharge."

…

Whisper was attempting to blast a gaping hole through Soundwave's head with her piercing glare of doom. Silhouette sulked beside her sister, muttering about the planet's choice of foliage as she picked roots out of her servo. They had begrudgingly followed the Communications Officer to the lower floors and were now standing outside the drones washing racks.

Soundwave overrode the doors and walked in. Vehicon's stared at him then zipped out in less than a second. He sighed mentally at the drones fear and turned to the femmes. He then gestured to the wall where there were knobs to turn the water on and another wall of cabinets holding towels and solvents. They stared at him with a look of pure…something, he couldn't tell. He was too busy staring at their wings fluttering about.

:: Shower time!:: Silhouette flounced over to the shower side of room almost running Soundwave over. She yanked on the knob but ended up slipping and landing on her aft in a flurry of flailing arms and legs. She squeaked loudly when she hit the ground. Whisper rushed over from her place at the other side of the room near the supplies cabinets, to help her twin up.

Soundwave optics widened behind his mask at the femme's excitement for a simply shower. At this point if one looked hard enough in his mask they could see his optic lights. "_…wow…_" He listened as the two femmes internally argued over how to turn the water on. Rolling his optics slightly he accessed Television radio waves looking for a video.

Whisper froze when she noticed Soundwave had moved closer. She flicked her green wings irritably before turning around and sending the mech a warning glare. Whisper began positioning herself in a semi-crouch stance when he advanced too far into her comfort zone. She stopped when she saw his mask light up.

"_New Deluxe Shower Knob! Just turn the knob and water comes out. That's right just turn the knob. It's that easy! You can do it slow! You can do it fast! Watch as Steve here easily turns the knob._" The man designated Steve turned the knob with one of those hokey enthusiastic smiles people make on television that normal people roll their eyes at. An image of an old woman showed up after Steve. "_See even Grandma can do it! Good Job Grandma! Easy New Deluxe Shower Knob! It comes it all different colors! Red knobs, Blue knobs, Green knobs. Even Tie-dye knobs. You name the color! We got it! Remember just how simple it was? Steve! Show them aga-_"

Soundwave cut off the commercial and gazed into the slightly disgusted ruby optics of the twins from behind his mask. He couldn't tell who the disgust was directed at. The humans, the commercial itself or himself which caused him to frown behind his mask.

Silhouette glared at the offending knob on the wall darkly. She grabbed it and twisted her servo to the right. Frowning when it didn't even budge. She then grabbed the clear knob and put all her weight into turning it to the right, only to hear a loud 'snap' and crashed to the floor. She face planted with a loud metallic bang.

Whisper's mouth was a gape, "Oh my Primus! Sissy you BROKE it!" Face palming hard. Whisper crawled on the flooring attempting to retrieve the now rolling away knob. Every time it was just in arms reach she would slip push it further away.

Soundwave had to clench his denta to keep from laughing. "_Pft...Femmes. Heh heh. Ugh. Their making it hard to remain quiet._" He struggled to silently watch the femme twins frantically try to push the clear knob back into its place. They looked at each other with panicked expressions when it fell and began rolling away again. Deciding to stop them from actually doing something funny enough to make him drop his silent act Soundwave placed himself between the femmes and rolling knob.

Silhouette growled at Soundwave menacingly but it turned into a less menacing but still aggressive purr when he pointed to another shower knob. ::Whispy, WHY does he keep trying to interact with us!::

Whisper groaned through the twin bond. ::I don't know but it's getting annoying. I want to tell him to frag off but he won't even if we ask nicely. He is here under Megatron's orders…such a fragging pet.:: She turned to a new shower knob and stared at it, willing the demon creation to turn on.

"_To the left. To the left. Everything you own in a box to the left._"

They gave Soundwave's mask a blank look not understanding why he was singing Earth music. The mech quickly switched the music video into a blank screen with a line.

"_Righty tighty, Lefty loosey._" Said a young woman's voice. The straight line hadbounced up and down along with the recording.

The seekers still stared at him with an extremely blank look. Soundwave began to have a small mental breakdown in which he cursed the differences in Cybertronian and Earth customs. "_What in the Pit! Slag Earth and Cybertron's differences in terminology. Slag Earth's lack of recordings and videos demonstrating what I'm trying to say! Slag Cybertron for having so many damn glyphs! I refuse to talk!_" He was shifting uncomfortably as the femmes gazed at him in confusion.

Whisper's brows rose in amusement. ::Ettie, I think the loser is actually…panicking…but unsurprisingly I don't feel bad at all.:: She sent this to her sister with an air of smugness. Green wings relaxing in her happiness.

::Good Sis because I…what's the human word? Oh…I fucking hate him. The freak should panic.:: Silhouette glanced at the mech with all too knowing smirk.

The green femme leaned back making optic contact with her twin. ::Besides he does deserve it after the rudeness he showed us earlier. He's quiet and a pet. Oh mech! It's like the human saying, "Meant to be seen, not heard."::

::Go make me a sandwich Soundwave!:: Silhouette and Whisper burst out laughing within the bond.

Red optics bright with humor Whisper fluttered her wings in joy at being able to laugh with her sister like they did as sparklings. ::Primus, I love us sissy. Your everything to me.::

::Love you too my twinny sissy. Love you so much.:: Silhouette smiled at her sister, winking like the total flirt she was.

Soundwave finally snapped after hearing their new thoughts of hate and stalked towards them with a purpose. He ignored their hisses of warning and dismissed their flexed battle-ready claws. Grabbing the knob he twisted it to the left.

…Nothing happened…

For about five minutes they all stood there completely silent staring a hole through the wall. The twins on either side of the mech. They were only a few inches shorter than him. In fact if they stood on their pede tips they would be exactly optic to optic with him.

Inwardly moaning with sheer annoyance, Soundwave began twisting the knob in a desperate attempt to get the stupid thing to do something. "_TURN! ON! DAMN! IT!_"

Silhouette and Whisper watched him spin the nozzle with a vigor they thought they'd never see the mech express. ::So…he's definitely not a drone. He's just fucking weird…:: Whisper gave the sleek, shiny side of his arm a rude smile, not even bothering to conceal it.

Silhouette nodded sharply. ::Definitely NOT a drone.:: She snickered nastily through the bond as she stared at the mechs waist, causing her sister to laugh.

Soundwave growled internally and gave a particularly hard twist to the knob.

…Click…

All three of them were thoroughly drenched in a matter of three seconds. Soundwave threw his arms up and stormed off towards the towel cabinet. The twins exchanged looks and burst out laughing. "KARMAS A BITCH!" Whisper and Silhouette screamed after him bouncing up and down in the spray of the water. Whisper then proceeded to turn to her sister and carefully scrubbed the dirt off of the pearly white wings. Silhouette scrubbed at her arms, occasionally picking out a pebble or leaf.

When Soundwave deemed himself far enough from them, he grabbed a towel and snapped his face mask off. Spitting out the water that had gotten into his mouth and growling softly when he heard them scream at him. He rubbed his faceplates and the inside of his mask dry, and then clicked the mask back into place. He stormed back to the femme's after he had finished drying off. "_The Nemesis needs some serious maintenance work._"

_**Chapter 4! Woo! This chapter is hilarious I laughed so hard writing it at some parts. And yes! Whisper and Silhouette are quite nasty to Soundwave in this chapter but don't worry it will change ^3^ Sissy and I can't hate on Soundwave for too much long he's just too badass and adorable. Hint hint next chapter. :P Oh dear. In all honesty this fanfic of mine seems like it's becoming a monster of a story ._. Oh yeah! Steve is in there but not it the same sense as well known by TFP fans. But the thought is still there. And to answer a pm question: the twin's optics are like Knockout's just a more bright ruby color. Maelstrom's optics are like Airachnid's optics just green in color.**_

_**Review and Reread XD**_

_**SSOOOUUUNNNNDDDWWWAAAVVVEEE!**_


	5. Internal War

Where is Your Face?

YES! REVIEWS GALORE! AND I GOT NEW REVIEWERS! –passes out assorted cookies- THANK YOU RETURNERS AND NEW FANS!

**kukuioPunk**: Thanks for the review! Yes Steve…oh dear his part was awesome I thought xD. The twins are very mean to Soundwave but stick around because I promise they can't hate him forever. Things will get…;3 I try my best to make the funny scenes hilarious and it's good to know it's working. THANK YOU! Enjoy the next Chapter.

**Uia**: Haha yes the chapter was meant to be humorous. Actually, the scene with Airachnid vs Soundwave had already happened and no one likes a repeat so chances of that happening are slim. Starscream is not the main bad guy either in fact he's more of a good guy in my story because I quite frankly adore him. Also, since the twins are based off of me and my sis they are not incapable of guarding themselves because in real we would defend ourselves and each other with extreme ease. We are quite vocal...Anyways, your ideas are very good but the story and its next part has already for the most part been planned out, it just needs to be typed but thank you. Please stick around though the story it will be funny and most likely stuff you won't expect, will in fact happen. Enjoy the next chapter!

**SOTSCARK**: Oooo your review had me pat myself on the back. Thank you thank you. The Oc Twins are extremely developed characters mainly because they are based off of me and my sister, I'm glad you enjoy them. Maelstrom is…I have NO clue who he is based off of. x] They just needed a trine leader thus Maelstrom was born. His character is actually quite entertaining too. Thank you! Enjoy the next chapter.

**Gizzy2JJ**: First, I want to thank you for being such an avid reader, always a pleasure to have those that always return! ^.^ Next, I am so happy I made your day because I was having an awful day and your happiness cheered me up. Then I talked to my sis over the phone and well…the rest is craziness XD I would love Shockwave to show up. His design is so unique; I thought his Animated design was so beautiful. BUT ANYWAYS! Next Chapter! Enjoyy!

**Copyright-Prime**: Omg you are absolutely adorable! I sneak onto the computer when I'm not supposed to be either. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Thank you soooo much for sticking with my story. I could give you a hug. :D Ceiling fan Knockout (Yes that was even written on the outline LOL) was so hard to write because I was dying with laughter and crying. And oh yes! I thought I needed to have Soundwave flip a cow in chapter 4 because his part was practically begging for it. Next Chapter UP. Enjoy! : )

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts_…"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask?_"

_**Author's Note**_: First off! On my profile is a poll ^.^ Please takes it. I'm interested to see what TFP characters are people's favs. If one character is liked a lot I may in fact give them more of a part in this story. : ) Who knows!

Okay, in this chapter you begin to see my version of Soundwave! His character is sort of left alone personality wise (for now) in the show so I filled in the blanks with a childishness and sweetness that makes him positively adorable. Don't like my version of Soundwave, the back button is in the top left corner.

_For a Seeker Twins vs Soundwave comparison_. [Everything is rounded and you can find this all of this information on Wikipedia (under Reaper's, Pak Fa's and Transformers Prime) or Air Force websites.] Whisper and Silhouette are Sukhoi PAK FA T-50's which is a fifth generation Russian fighter jet. They can weigh from 40,700+ lbs to 81,600+ lbs. T-50's can fly up to speeds of 1,300-1560 mph. Wingspans tip to tip are about 46 ft and their length from nose to tail is 66ft. They can carry 1 passenger. Soundwave is a General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper aka Predator B or Guardian which is a remote controlled spy plane. They can weigh up from 4,900lbs to 10,500 lbs. A Reaper can fly up to speeds of 300 mph. Wingspans tip to tip are 66 ft and their length from nose to tail is 36ft.

Therefore this being known yes Soundwave is taller but much lighter and slower than the twins. The twins do subspace a lot of their weight in bipedal mode but are still slightly heavier than Soundwave. Whisper and Silhouette are close to the same height as Starscream and the other seekers making them taller than both Arcee and Airachnid but shorter than Soundwave (but only by an inch or two). All three of them are incredibly strong, the twins could easily take on Soundwave if done correctly and could rival Megatron but not Optimus.

Here are my Decepticon heights for this story. Tallest to shortest: Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream/Skywarp/TC/Coneheads, Silhouette/Whisper/Breakdown, Knockout and Airachnid. Dreadwing…I honestly don't care sorry.

OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. Finally, a good Whisper centered chapter because Silhouette is napping. Hope you get more acquainted with my sister's Oc through this chapter. Silhouette will be in the chapter but won't be slipping in showers or flying circles with Autobots hanging off her like cats on a fan…geez I must love cats…and fans…

So as a heads up, for future a chapter there will be: Rape, torture, drugs among other things. I will warn you BEFORE the chapter itself. Interfacing and then a surprise little something something and more will happen in the future of this story as well. I promise. Even if these topics bother you the story will still be readable, Just pm me for the chapters you prefer not not read and I will send you the chapter summary. BUT this will all happen later!

_**Warnings**_: This chapter is full of angry tenseness and funny sister moments! x3 One of the back plots surfaces within this chapter. Anyways WOO! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. All jet statistics belong to their proper sites; I am not smart enough to know that stuff. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…or I'll trip you when zombies are attacking. :3 ._. -gasp-

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 5: Internal War

"_Soundwave…is clearly not a drone…so then what is he?_" Whisper pondered this as she stood in the main control room. Airachnid was briefing her on the energon mission they would be leaving for shortly. Her object of fixation was at a monitor off to her right. The green femme discreetly looked him up and down thoughtfully.

It had been a week since the shower incident. Whisper and her twin had managed to avoid the mech during that time. Picking patrol routes and times during Soundwave's recharge and recharging during his work shifts. The whole plan was successful, up until the last five minutes. When she was called down to the main bridge for an energon mission she was now internally bitching about.

Whisper's twin, Silhouette, had covered for Maelstrom's patrol shift the other day because he had a glitch in his turbines. Which gave the white twin two consecutive patrol duties on their measly amount of energon rations. When Silhouette came back to their newly built quarters she was so exhausted that the pearly white femme didn't bother cleaning the Nevada dust from her body. Instead she had simply grabbed an energon cube, downed it then had curled up around Whisper and promptly fell into recharge. Her twin was still out cold on their shared berth, snoring away and most likely talking in her recharge.

Airachnid crept closer moving into Whisper's personal space. The spider was going on about the energon scouting mission they would accompany each other on. Whisper had been highly displeased when Megatron had ordered her on the mission alongside the freaky insect techno-organic. She was barely listening and had opted to stare at Soundwave's aft for the last five minutes. Admiring his build from a distance.

Taken by surprise, Whisper shrunk back when Airachnid poked her cheek plate with one of her extra appendages. "What?" She spat at the spider, poorly hiding her disgust. The dark femme gave her a questioning look then shifted her optics between Soundwave and Whisper with a sly grin. Whisper narrowed her ruby optics and growled softly.

Leaning in on her pede tips and getting her fanged face as close as she could to Whisper's audio, Airachnid spoke quietly, "Pretty little seeker, please, do your best to not mess with my plan. This is your only warning. Be ready to go in half an hour. I'll be waiting" Winking at Whisper, the spider sauntered back to the main computers and stood just next to Soundwave.

Whisper stood there stunned, not moving for a minute. Regaining her composure, she shot one last look at the black and purple mech, Airachnid hovering near him and ordering him to pull up their destination on the large monitor. After glaring at the demanding femme, Whisper quickly shuffled out of the room.

"_PLAN? What plan? I wonder if Silhouette is out of recharge. I'll bring her, her morning energon. Maybe she knows about this…plan._" The green femme pondered as she keyed open her shared quarters.

When Whisper entered the room she quickly registered her twins recharging form on the big berth. Silhouette was indeed chatting to herself, something about petro-rabbits befriending mechna-kittens and raising them to be organic grapefruit. "_I don't wanna know…_" Grinning she crept up and crawled right up to her twins face. "ETTIE! WAKE UPPPPP! MY SISSYY! I LOVE YOU!" The green twin all but shrieked in a sing-song voice straight into Silhouette's audio.

"HOLY FRAG!" Silhouette jerk awake, flying up into a sitting position only to smash head on into her sister and fell back into a laying position. Whipping her head to the side to look at her twin, "What The FUCK…Do YOU…WANT!" She gave her twin the best pissed off glare and scowl she could muster through her dizzy haze.

Whisper rubbed her forehead, "Ow Sissy, that hurts right here." She patted her busty chest plates near her half spark with a sheepish grin on her face. "Morning Ettie. Sit up Sis, I have something to ask you and I have some energon for you." She said this with a genuine smile then leaned down nuzzling her sister's nose and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

The white femme nipped at her twin's nose expressing her slight annoyance. Sitting up she grabbed the energon from Whisper's servos. Sipping slowly, "What's up Whispy?" She asked between sips.

Whisper shivered slightly and sent a recording of Airachnid's strange hint about a plan through their bond. Silhouette gave her sister an alarmed look as Whisper rolled her shoulders loosening her wing joints. "What do you think it means Sis? She was staring at Soundwave right before she said it…Do you think he's in on it?"

"No. That wouldn't make sense. If anything Airachnabitch is nastier to the weirdo than we are and we aren't really nice to him either." Silhouette had a thoughtful look in her optics.

Whisper nodded. "Yeah you're right. She had an evil glint in her eye actually. Like she wanted to…wanted to, um…" The green twin paused as though she was looking for the right word to use.

"Like she wanted to what, Whispy?" Silhouette had her full attention on their conversation even through her drowsiness.

Whisper looked away and muttered quietly. Clearly her sister was disturbed by something which worried Silhouette. The white twin nudged Whisper sharply in the hip with the knee. "Sissy! What did she loo-"

The green twin whipped her helm around, "Like she wanted to EAT him!" Whisper's wings shivered as she shook her head, "The femme fragger is creepy as the Pit and I have to go on a Primus who knows how long energon scouting mission with her! The freak says something about a plan that I shouldn't get in the way of. I swear she smiles like a fragging demon too! Oh and then, that snake of a techno-organic looks at another Cybertronian like a fucking cannibal! I DON'T WANNA GO ON A MISSION WITH THAT, THAT...MONSTEROUS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO CALL HER!" Whisper's invents began hitching in her state of extreme panic.

"WOAH, WOAH SIS! Chill chill. It's okay…" Silhouette had grabbed her panicking twin and crushed Whisper into a hug. The green seeker fell silent against her twin's chest, comforted in being close to her spark's other half. Stroking her sister's helm, Silhouette frowned, "Sis…"

"Slag! I gotta go now! Wish me luck Sissy! Love ya Twinny!" After pulling herself out of the smothering hug and planting a firm kiss on her twin's nose, Whisper bolted from the room.

Silhouette sat at on their shared berth blinking with a half asleep smile. Shaking her helm slightly she vented heavily. "Talk about a switch in moods…damn I love ya sissy. Good luck…" She fell backwards into the mesh cushions and quickly offlined into recharge.

…

"So, Silhouette is it?"

"My designation is Whisper. Silhouette is my twin sister. We have been over this TWELVE TIMES!"

"Oh, I truly am sorry. I will get it right next time…no need to get touchy…"

Whisper huffed and continued in her uneventful stroll through the mines behind Airachnid. "_I hope the Autobot's don't show up. I don't wanna be seen with this freaky cannibalistic psycho..._" She shook the dust of her wings, "Could you tell me again why I had to come with you!"

"Because I requested that one of you twins come along with me, Sil-…Whisper. I am the Second in Command of the Decepticons; I require proper back up when I ask for it. Now stop asking or I will be forced to silence you." The spider had said that in a very strange manner. Her back appendages had begun flexing aggressively. Airachnid then transformed into her spider form causing Whisper to jump back in surprise.

Airachnid had a nasty smile on her face. "And I always get what I want. Always."

Whisper inched away from the grotesque techno-organic, "Oh? How so, Commander Airachnid?" She asked trying to pry answers from the shady femme.

Tilting her head slightly as her bipedal servos grabbed a hold of Whisper's shoulders, dragging the seeker down right into optic level. "Trust me I do. The only mech aboard the ship that has Megatron's full trust is that pathetic excuse of a Cybertronian, Soundwave." Airachnid had a hateful look in her violet optics.

"_Why would she bring up Soundwave?…totally random. She's withholding something…_" Whisper yanked herself free of the spider. Taking a few steps back as she stood up straight only to walk into the mine's rocky wall "What did Soundwave do to displease you so terribly, Commander Airachnid?" She only used the full title as a way to please the other femme into spilling her secrets.

"He attacked me without provocation. Right in front of everyone during the rising of Unicron. Even though I was in charge he had attacked me. In the same manner as Starscream attacks Megatron." She said this quickly with narrowed optics. "The slagging telepath most likely brainwashed everyone to ignore my pain. I was forced to yield to that slagging puppet."

Whisper stared at her, "WHAT?"

"He attacked me?" Airachnid looked confused at the green seeker's outburst.

"No, the other thing. About him being telepathic!" Whisper was suddenly angry, her wings hike up high on her back and shaking. She snarled but not necessarily at the femme in front of her. "He's telepathic! To what extent?" She narrowed her ruby optics, demanding a swift answer.

The spider femme transformed back into her bipedal form with a sly unsurprised look on her face. "You didn't know? Ohhhhh, he creeps in people's minds. Steals thoughts before they're even voiced. The ultimate mind rape. Awful right? I thought you would have known. Guess not."

Whisper hissed. "You didn't answer my question!" Her wings vibrated with anger and she glared down at the femme.

Airachnid smirked and began to walk away further into the mine, "He can hear your conscious and unconscious thoughts, he can pick up your comm. link frequency with ease and rumor has it he can even hear a couple talking through their spark bonds. That's just a rumor though." She shrugged as pulled out a scanner and moved to follow the blinking points.

The seeker went silent as she processed this new information. "_…So, that's how he interacted so perfectly with us in the shower racks, I was wondering how he did that. We were talking through the twin bond which means the rumor is true than too. That's highly annoying. How dare he do that to anyone. I should tear him apart for invading the private bond between me and Silhouette. Release the twin rage of me and Silhouette over his helm…well slag. He heard our conversations about hurting him…_" Whisper was suddenly upset about the way they treated him, she bowed her helm a little in shame "_He hears everyone's hateful thoughts but doesn't retaliate._"

"Will you help me? I cannot do it on my own. I want to get rid of him. Permanently. Not just temporarily."

Whisper snapped her helm up in alarm, "_Permanently?_"

The spider continued, "You see, Megatron isn't fighting for his original goals anymore. I personally disagree with his new goals. I think another course of action will be prudent to further our faction's original…goals. But, Megatron has always had a body guard of sorts. Soundwave is the only one not doubting our…Lord in some way."

Confusion as to where the spider femme was going with this conversation had caused Whisper to frown deeply. Tilting her head like a human would when trying to hear better but still had difficulty understanding. Her systems fell silent and the only audible thing in their location was Airachnid's voice and the constant drip of water further in the caves.

Deciding to go on Airachnid began ranting about their comrades, "Starscream is pathetic and rebellious, Knockout a free-willed car loving bitch, Breakdown is an Autobot traitor and everyone knows that once an Autobot always an Autobot, the bondmates Skywarp and Thundercracker share Starscream's ideals but aren't as vocal, Maelstrom is clearly doubting, the Coneheads are just plain stupid and the drones aren't even relevant at this point. You see everyone disagrees with Megatron but…"

"Who the slag do you think you are, insulting my friends like that!" Whisper had stepped forward and shouted in Airachnid's face. The spider's systems purred.

Delicately trailing her claw down Whisper's arm, Airachnid smirked. The seeker slapped the spider's servo away and snarled. "Not insulting. Just stating facts, but anyways getting back on track." She smiled darkly.

Whisper had begun flexing her clawed servos, "If you dislike everyone so much just join the fragging Autobots!" she spat at the spider. Whisper didn't tolerate anyone insulting her friends and loved ones. Knockout and Breakdown had become extremely close with the femme twins over the month. Thundercracker and Skywarp were travel buddies form the last three hundred years, helping them out with pranks on the Coneheads and Maelstrom was something of a father to them. She knew Starscream from the beginning of the war as well because he had introduced her and her twin to Maelstrom. "_How dare she insult any of them!_"

"Never, their ideals differ from mine…vastly, but back to the current topic. If Soundwave were to let's say, disappear forever. Megatron would have no official back up. Easy target." Airachnid pushed on with their pervious argument.

The pale green stopped in her tracks. Wings shaking in an unknown emotion, "I don't understand your logic. Not sure I want to either…"

Airachnid spun around a few strides in front of Whisper. Using all four of her extra legs the techno-organic slammed the taller seeker into the wall, "How are you not getting this? You and your twin are probably the only two Cybertronians with enough competence to defeat him! Besides me of course but I alone cannot take him on. Not to mention you and your sister possess a special link that synchronizes you in battle. You're unstoppable when together and you're always together except for right now. You could easily offli-"

"…kill Soundwave…"

Airachnid grinned with grim happiness releasing the seeker. "Yes."

Whisper blinked her optics as she slid away from the wall. "You want us to kill Soundwave." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes, kill him." Airachnid rolled her optics at the other femme's childish reaction. "You're a Decepticon, Whisper. You kill it's what you do. Besides no one would miss him, he's a freak don't deny it. Even you think Soundwave is a drone."

The seeker looked at the wall behind the spider femme. "_I am a 'Con but…Kill him? That's a bit extreme. He hasn't done anything physically to me or Sis. He even helped us even when he knew we hated him…_"

…Silence…

"_This isn't right._" Whisper stood in the utter silence. Airachnid started to get impatient with her and began pacing in her frustration. There was a long silence where they had both seemly had forgotten their mission prior to the confrontation. Whisper frowned deeply and looked down at the black and yellow spider. "No."

"No?" Airachnid cocked a brow plate.

Whisper narrowed her optics, "That's what I said…_isn't it_?" She spat out the last two words.

Airachnid's wide violet optics became slits. "Why?" She tapped her extra pedes tips together against each other menacingly.

"First off, you're not my leader. Maelstrom is my Second in Command because he is my trine leader, Megatron knows this as well. So don't pull the chain of command card on me. Secondly, we are on a mission right now in case you have forgotten," she wrenched the energon radar from the spider's servos. "Our mission is that we are looking for energon, here in the mines. Now, if you will excuse me I would like to get this mission over with so I can get back to my twin before dark." Whisper smiled at Airachnid mockingly then began walking briskly through the mine intently staring at the radar.

The spider stared after her through narrowed optics, "Indeed…" She casually walked after the green seeker. "_You will regret this. One way or another…you will._"

The two femmes were now incredibly deep in the mines away from Whisper's beloved sky and twin. Whisper was becoming frantic. Uncomfortable being around the other femme alone after their argument had ended. Wings twitching in irritation as the length at time their mission had taken up. As if Primus himself was looking down on her, they finally found their objective after taking a left. Airachnid literally walked straight into the energon deposit. Whisper radioed their find in while keeping an optic on the spider femme rubbing her abdominal plating.

Whisper requested a space bridge for the miner drones. When the bridge opened several drones and drills came out. Airachnid made herself busy with giving the newly arriving drones orders. Whisper took the other femme's distraction as an opportunity to run through the bridge.

"_Why do I just feel as though Soundwave wouldn't harm me or Sissy…even if Megatron ordered him to. He seems so, I don't know…I need to talk to Sissy._"

...

Whisper had aggressively ignored her emerging thoughts of the disturbing conversation she had been lucky enough to be a part of. She shot the thoughts down before they could poke through her mental block. She walked through the halls with a purpose, drones diving out of her path as she stampeded towards her sister's spark signature. Her other half constantly calling out for her had made pinpointing Silhouette's exact location as easy as tripping Maelstrom with a spork…which was sadly…incredibly simple to do if a mirror was his goal destination.

She failed at ignoring her prying thoughts and proceeded to scream questions at the absent mech. "_Soundwave! What the hell are you! Why does that bitch, Airachnid, hate you!_" She spun around a corner and stormed down the hall. Whisper was not looking up like a sensible Cybertronian. Instead she was following a flooring line with her optics as she continued to shout questions with her processor.

As she took a left down another hall she sensed her sister coming closer. Relieved when she felt the mental prod notifying her that her twin would meet her half way. Whisper continued stalking down the hall and took right, arguing with herself mentally. "_I don't freaking understand the spider. Why does she want to ki-_"

The seeker slammed helm on into something hard and fell backwards, cutting her thoughts off. She squeaked as her aft hit the metal ground. A small spike of pain shot up her tail wings when the tips smacked the ground causing her to flinch. Silhouette's alarm and worry over the pain perked up in the back of her mind. Shaking her helm to remove the dizziness, Whisper stared at the mech's feet of whom she crashed into. Groaning she began to push herself up.

Finally upright on her pedes, Whisper looked up at her newly acquired brick wall. Her brilliant red gaze met a dark facemask. "_FUCK!_ _OF ALL THE MECHS TO…SERIOUSLY! PRIMUS? THIS ISN'T A JOKE!_" She silently cursed Primus.

Soundwave had been surprised when the femme ran into him. "_I really need to stop spacing off…_" He blinked behind his mask then looked down at the conflicted femme. The slightly smaller femme groaned again. An unknown emotion swirling in her optics had him confused. He began wondering what the seeker's problem was but snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a servo on his mask.

Whisper had gently placed her servo on the mech's facemask. Slowly she slid her clawed finger down the side seam, feeling a small shiver from the mech under her servo. She smiled and continued staring at the mech's faceplate as if asking for permission.

The mech first response was panic but pushed the feelings down into the back of his processor when he didn't pick up any violent thoughts from the seeker in front of him. Resisting the urge to lean into the soft touch, Soundwave planted himself firmly on the ground and frantically combed through the femme's thoughts. To his dismay, he came up with absolutely nothing which sent him into a spiral of extreme confusion, worry and a strange sense of comfort. He didn't understand the last feeling though for her never let others touch him. Not even Megatron.

"_What are you?_"

"Whisper? What the frag are you doing?"

The startled femme jumped and pulled her servo away from its caresses as though Soundwave bit her. Spinning around she ran to her pearly twin, Whisper grabbed her sister's servo and took off down the opposite hall.

Soundwave was confused by the green twin's actions. He slowly rubbed his faceplate where the femme had touched him and began wondering exactly what had just happened. Soundwave began walking to his quarters. "_What…just happened?..._"

_**YEAH! Chapter 5! Like, Dislike, Hate, Love? Tell me what you think. : ) Sorry, this update was later than the other chapters. I had been studying for finals (shoot me now) that I on Monday. Now its Tuesday so, Yes! I have two more finals but they will be a breeze! Summer is almost here! WOO! Review and don't forget to check out that poll on my Profile ^.^ Tell you what! If someone can find a person that will draw Silhouette and Whisper I will do a request story for them. I'm too lazy/ busy do it XD**_


	6. All Unintentional

Where is Your Face?

D: Woah…Last chapter was a HIT! Thank you so much xD its getting to the point where I may only be able to respond to a pick few of the reviews. Nah, I'll just shorten my responses. ANYWAYS! Thank you, Thank you reviewers. You make me so happy and my sissy Angel enjoys the views as well.

**Agies**: Thank you so much :D And sorry I kept you from your work. Lol One thing about the twins is that they are not available for other's use because of the nature of their origins. Maelstrom is currently the only one who may be used but he is also slowly becoming a non-useable Oc unless one asks nicely. I'm sorry if this bothers you. I do however have Ocs that are available for use with bios and background stories. Enjoy the new Chapter.

**SOTSCARK**: I love that chapter too! Finals went ehhh. And yes! Thank you so much for offering to draw them. My sissy Angel like ate a wall out of excitement when I told her! NEXT CHAPTER. Enjoy ^.^

**Jaka Tinger**: Haha thank you! Awe I'm glad you like the twins because they are originated from me and my sister's personas. I made Soundwave childish, sweet, and quiet but he still retains his well known badassediness (yes that is now a word). The story will demonstrate all of these traits at some point. For a spoiler: Airachnid does get…um harmed but NOT by who you're all expecting. So keep reading! Oh, and glad to see a new reviewer! Thank you! Enjoy new chapter!

**Gizzy2JJ**: Thank you so much ^.^ Here is your longer than usual awaited update! Enjoy!

**kukuioPunk**: Lmao. Omg your review is hilarious. It's not much of a review but more of a funnier than heck comment. XD Thank you, you made my afternoon. Haha, Enjoy this next chapter!

**Uia**: Yeah, don't worry. Soundwave will be loved…a lot…eventually (If you get my drift) ;D haha yeah, I wasn't sure if anyone had realized the twins didn't know he was telepathic. Not many stories show that power because it's difficult to portray through writing. I decided to give it a try. Glad it's working. Thank you! Enjoy next Chap!

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts_…"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask?_"

_**Author's Note**_: Okay first off! Has anyone realized how amazing this website is! Anyone? I have readers from Hong Kong, Indonesia, the Republic of Korea, Sweden, Malaysia, Australia, Egypt, Luxembourg, the Russia Federation, ETC. I over 1,000 views and half of them are from other countries! OMG! I am so poor that even though I so badly would love to travel the world, I cannot. Therefore I'm so incredibly happy that I can interact with others from other countries (or Coutree's as Whisper would say lol) even if it's indirectly through my writing. I love sites like this…bringing the world together through an act many humans are capable of. Reading. A huge Thank You for my foreign readers! I love you ^.^ Damn…world peace needs to happen soon, like tomorrow.

To answer a question! Whisper and Silhouette's pedes and servos! Their servos are like Knockout's. Clawed but not ridiculous like Starscream's =.= Their shins above their pedes look similar to Arcee's shins. The actual pede itself is in similar design to Knockout's pedes in a more feminine heeled pede. YES. I love those two's designs. They are awesome. Get over it :P Next chapter will have a overview on the twins physical appearance.

OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. I am lovin' how my readers are enjoying the Ocs. Thank you ^.^

I got someone drawing my Ocs but PLZ don't let that stop you from wanting to as well! If anyone wants to draw them, message me for the physical profiles! The only thing I do request is a link and a decent explanation as to who owns the Twin's and exactly where they originated from in your drawing's description. Thank you ^.^

_**Warnings**_: This chapter is cuddling and mainly talking between the twins. Some humor because we manage to turn even bad times into better times. That's the power of my sissy and I. Bad, BAD interfacing/sex jokes yes…it only gets worse later.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…or I'll come at you like a spider monkey. :3 damn…that movie is hilarious go watch it. XD

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 6: All Unintentional

"SIS! What's wrong?"

Whisper was sprinting through the halls, dragging her twin behind her. She didn't even know where she was taking her sister or even who she was fleeing from. She assumed it was Soundwave she had been running from but he had done nothing to her. In fact, Whisper had…touched him. Touched him in a way she had only touched her twin. A touch full of care with no intention of harm. Confusion swam through her processor.

"SISSY! Seriously! What happened?"

She had touched him. Touched him like she would a lover and yet she had had absolutely no reason as to why she would do that. A lover is something that the twins have never had, besides each other. Whisper was sure that she, no…they…they despised the quiet mech. Both her and Silhouette hated him since the day they met him. She and her twin had often joked about killing him in ways that would have made the tower mech sponsors for their gladiator battles proud. But then she had touched him.

"WHISPY! Stop running!"

Shutting out her sister completely from the bond, Whisper began to panic. The spider wanted to overthrow Megatron. She had asked Whisper if she and her sister would help. She had declined but had very little idea as to why. She _hated_ Soundwave so why would she protect him? She ran faster, plowing through drones standing on guard near the officer's quarters. Their squawks of anger went ignored by the seeker.

"WHISPER! YOU'RE SCARING ME! STOP!"

The green stopped so abruptly that Silhouette slammed into her side. She stumbled at the impact and heard a resounding clank as her twin fell followed by a loud 'fuck'. Whisper was more focused on keying open their door. Her shaking servos made that otherwise difficult. Finally getting the door to slid open she literally dragged her twin into the room, locking their door as it closed. She slid down the door into a crouching position with her hands on either side of her helm.

"WHAT THE HELL WHISPER! THAT FRAGGING HURT! WHATS YOUR MAL-function…Sissy are you okay?" Silhouette was taken aback when she saw her twin's face.

Whisper began sobbing uncontrollably, her frame shaking. Wings drooped low and legs pulled into her body. This wasn't supposed to happen. They hated him. Right? Her feelings were shared with her twin, that being said than by extension…Silhouette had felt a similar way in that moment. Whisper buried her face in her servos from the uninvited confusion.

Quickly crawling to her twin's spot near the door. Silhouette began instinctively checking her twin for injuries. Not getting a mental response had her slamming her side of the bond into the block Whisper put up. Desperately, she tried to get to her twin speak, whether through the bond or out loud.

The green seeker buried her face in the chest of the other. She had blinked away the escaping coolant falling from her optics and stopped crying. Whisper wrapped her arms around the crease that her twin's large wings met with the tail wings and squeezed tightly.

Silhouette was unable to move, so instead she wrapped her arms around her twin's shoulders and held her close. She knew Soundwave had done nothing. She knew this simply because of the curiosity and wonder flowing through twin bond when she had come up behind Whisper. If he had harmed her or insulted her in anyway, Silhouette would have known even before she had seen her twin.

After several minutes, Whisper finally let go of her twin but continued to lean against her twin's chest plates. Enjoying the comforting feeling of being near her twin again. She slowly brought the block down in the bond and was quickly bombarded with fear, worry and an overwhelming sense of the need to protect.

"What happened?"

Whisper looked up but quickly shifted her gaze from the identical optics looking back. "Airachnid…she…" Not knowing how to continue trailed off.

Silhouette had a concerned look in her optics; she subconsciously knew exactly what her sister was trying to say. Since the thoughts were originating from her twin and not herself, Silhouette was unable to put the thoughts into words. She rubbed her servo against Whisper's wing, tracing the butterflied seams.

"She asked me if we would kill him…"

Optics widening Silhouette looked down, "Wait. What?...kill?…who?"

Whisper finally made optic contact, relaying unspoken thoughts through them. "He's telepathic. He heard everything."

"Whispy, I'm not following what you're saying...at all." Silhouette was highly confused and admittedly a little concerned with her sister's state.

Inventing heavily Whisper pulled out of their hug. "Soundwave. Airachnid wants us to kill Soundwave. Kill him because he's the closest one to Megatron. She said it like it was a joke, like we did before." She said this while searching her twin's optics for emotion.

Silhouette was surprised by what her twin had revealed. Leaning back with wide optics the white seeker glanced at her servos. "Okay, so kill Soundwave. You said no right? And who's telepathic? Airachnid or Soundwave?"

"Soundwave is telepathic; he heard everything we said about him through our bond. I don't know if it's intentional or not when he hears stuff. But he does, he hears it all. Bad and Good. He never takes his anger out on us for it. I feel absolutely terrible but we hate him correct? Why should I care? I can't remember at this point. Sis…" Whisper whimpered as she pulled her twin into another hug only this time her twin was leaning against her chest. She began to delicately pet her twin's wings with her finger tips.

Suddenly realizing what her twin was getting at a wave of guilt encased the white seeker's spark. Silhouette petted her twin'**s** thigh earning a soft purr from the chest she was leaning against. "So, he heard everything? Even when I the time when I so badly wanted to rip off his facemask and shove it up his valve…scrap…I feel awful. Yeah, last I knew we hated him…What the frag changed?" Silhouette flexed her wings encouraging her twin to continue stroking her wings.

Whisper had a spaced out look in her optics as rubbed her twin's wings, "Sissy…"

Silhouette let out a soft sigh, "Yeah Sis?"

"I think we fell…"

"…in love."

Silhouette finished with a furrowed brow. Her wings vibrated with pleasure from the delicate touches of her sister's servos.

They sat on the hard metal floor leaning against the door in each other's arms in total silence, finally realizing their situation. Whisper nuzzled the top of Silhouette's helm. Her wings still drooped low in a sign of relaxed sadness."So, now what? If we like him…I don't know what to do Sis. The Biatchathon wants to kill him."

Circling her arm around Whisper's waist, Silhouette vented heavily in a sigh. "I don't know Whispy…I really don't know what to do. This is all very random, it shouldn't have happened at all." She squeezed her twin's waist gently. "Biatchathon? What?"

Whisper giggled and was about to respond when, (Silhouette. Whisper. Come in!) The comm link had both twins jumping with a start. Silhouette ended up smashing her helm into Whisper's chin. Whisper snarled at Maelstrom through the link while she rubbed her now slightly dented chin with her palm. ::OW! Frag it!::

Silhouette gave her twin an apologetic look. ::Sorry, Whispy.:: She giggled when Whisper shot her a displeased glare. The white femme rolled of her twin and used the wall to assist her in standing up. She leaned down, offering her servo to her twin with a sheepish grin.

Grabbing her twin's servo, Whisper was pulled off the ground. To get back at her twin she simply, unsubspaced her jet form weight putting every last pound into her body. With a startled yelp Silhouette crashed to the floor next to her sister. ::WHAT THE FRAG SIS? SUBSPACE THAT SHIT! YOU'RE GONNA DENT THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FATASS!:: Silhouette flicked her twin's forehead to hide her annoyance but it came out as a soft growl as she used a desk assist herself in standing up and walked away.

Rolling her optics with a smirk and dodging a thrown data pad, Whisper finally responded to their trine leader. (Yeah Maelstrom?) Whisper crisscrossed her legs as she sat on the ground. Resubspacing more than half of her jet form weight made her aft stop bending the flooring.

(Primus, what the frag are you two doing? I heard a yelp and then a crash…oh Primus…what ARE you-)

Silhouette huffed and invaded the link making it a three-way conversation. (Chill mech! Cut to the chase Maelstrom!) She was rubbing the small dent on her helm but was pleased to find that it was already buffing itself out naturally.

The twins both heard an angry sigh on the other end most likely from being interrupted. (Your needed on the main bridge in the controls room. The spider may need back up.)

(Humans…they are humans.) Exchanging amused looks the twins both giggled.

They could almost see Maelstrom's mental screaming rant they knew he was enduring which had them mentally rolling on the floor laughing their afts off. (Ok, Boss. See ya in a minute.)

…

Maelstrom glared energy sabers at his trine as they walked up to him. Twin grins and innocent optics they winked at him when they halted side by side in front of him. He gave them an I-Don't-Wanna-Know look then turned and walked over to Megatron.

The twin's scanned the rooms, happy to find Skywarp and Thundercracker over by Breakdown. Silhouette waved wildly at them earning a smirk from the calmer mechs and an equally enthusiastic wave from Skywarp. Whisper nodded to them but kept a watch for Soundwave. He was standing off to the side of Megatron at the main consoles.

"Lord Megatron, the twins are here." He stopped walking when he reached his Lord's back. His wings twitching with annoyance when his dismissed his words at first. Soundwave was busy setting coordinates that their leader was barking at him for.

When he was finished with Soundwave he finally acknowledged that Maelstrom had even spoken. Megatron smiled as he turned and motioned for the seekers to come closer, "Ah, Silhouette and Whisper. Good to see you."

They bowed their heads in respect then walked forward. Silhouette halted a little behind her twin and inspected Soundwave. The mech had brought up their coordinates and began to turn causing Silhouette to shift her gaze at Megatron's pedes. "Good to see you my Lord. You wanted us for something." Whisper responded. They looked at him intently while waiting for a response.

"It has come to my attention that my Second in Command may need backup because the Autobots are most likely going to try seizing the energon mine. I am sending you two along with Knockout and his partner Breakdown. Back her up, DO NOT LET THEM SEIZE THE MINES!" He all but screamed the last seven words in the femme's faces.

A little blown back by his booming volume the twins shared mental prods of alarm. "Yes, my Lord." They bowed and moved away, ending up next to Breakdown, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Knockout strutted through the main doors and was immediately under the attentions of the warlord. "KNOCKOUT! YOUR LATE!" Megatron's servos flexed dangerously as he growled. He twitched when Knockout gave him a handsome grin and quickly moved to loom over the red sports car.

"Fashionably late, my Lord." The red mech bowed. He ignored Megatron's optic twitch and aggressive posture. "A good afternoon to you sir…"

"You were out racing those fleshlings again, weren't you? Knock. Out." Megatron snarled as Knockout stepped back from his enraged leader. "Forget it, you have a mission. Do not fail me. AGAIN!" He roared at his red medic, said medic scurried away and spent the remainder of the next four minutes standing silently between the twins, half hidden by their wings.

Megatron turned and stormed up to Soundwave and Maelstrom. Skywarp and Thundercracker waved to the femmes and warped away to Starscream's location, which was somewhere else on the ship. Whisper sighed Megatron began barking orders at Soundwave and Maelstrom again.

Silhouette flicked her wings in frustration. "Megatron, seems to love screaming at everyone. Bet he screams at himself in the mirror in the morning for practice." She whispered to Knockout, Breakdown and her twin. She stomped her foot softly as if to elaborate. Breakdown snorted with Knockout. Whisper smiled at her twin's attempt to make fun of their situation.

"Hey, Whisper. Silhouette." Knockout practically purred in his tenor voice. He wound his servos together and inspected his forearm.

Whisper gave him a strange look, "Is there any time where you don't sound or act like an undersexed pleasurebot or an attention hogging credit digger…Knockout baby?" Breakdown clapped his servo over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter. Silhouette snickered.

Knockout closed his mouth, "ALWAYS! Always picking. Like an organic woodpecker. Frag you."

"You leave yourself open…a lot." Whisper shrugged her shoulders as she smirked at him. Silhouette matched her twins smile perfectly.

Silhouette was idly playing with her twin's servo out of sheer boredom, "Whispy is right you know. Swaying your hips when you walk, posing like a model, the bright color scheme and the sexy alt mode…" Clearly she could go on but decided to spare everyone her ramblings.

Knockout puffed out his chest armor at the praises. He tossed a charming smile at the white femme with a wink.

"Caution Ettie, his ego might implode the ship." Whisper nudged her giggling twin that was flirting with the red medic.

Silhouette gave Knockout a sexy smile, "Well, I can't help it if he catches my optic." Knockout preened at the shower of attention he was getting from the seeker. Breakdown was biting his lip to keep from drawing Megatron's attentions from Soundwave back to their group in the corner.

"Damnit Sis. Look his ego cloud is getting so damn thick. It could probably smother a wildfire! Stop now before he suffocates us all." Whisper began laughing when Knockout deflated and shot her an angry look.

Breakdown finally spoke up, "Oh don't worry…he's definitely NOT undersexed." He winked at the now blushing femmes, noting their wings fluttering in mirrored patterns. The drone that was passing ended up walking into a computer monitor out of shock. Knockout stomped his pede down on Breakdown's pede but only received a pat to the helm from the blue mech.

All three of them literally died with laughter as Knockout stuck his nose up in the air and stalked to the other end of the room. Megatron and Maelstrom looked between the group of warriors dying of laughter and the lone medic. Rolling their optics they went back to talking. Soundwave seemed to ignore the whole incident as he stood in silence between the two mechs.

::Okay I'm bored again…:: Silhouette watched as Breakdown made to follow his partner across the room. She shifted and twitched her wing so that it hit her sister's.

Whisper responded with a winger twitch only against her sister's face instead of her wing. ::Join the club.::

"Sis…I thought you went on a mission with Airachnid this morning. Why are we going to assist her?" Silhouette asked mainly to waste time.

The green femme shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, I did. But apparently Suckmyjunk isn't competent enough to fulfill her job as SIC…"

Silhouette snorted, "Suckmyjunk…that's a new one. Well I personally think Megamoth should be squashed…"

"Ickivicki should be terminated. Perhaps Megatron finds her…too difficult to destroy?" Whisper continued.

The white seeker fluttered her wings thoroughly amused now. She switched to their twin bond. ::Hey! Ever notice how every time we tease smexy aft also known as…::

::Knockout. He storms out in a huff with his tail between his legs and a popped ego balloon?:: Whisper picked up her twin's progression of thoughts. ::Yeah, I have. It's quite silly how Breakdown runs after him afterwards.::

They both watched as Breakdown followed his partner around with so much loyalty and helped him out when Knockout asked for it. Knockout did the same for the larger mech but was more subtle about it. ::Awe, Whispy…They make a cute couple. He follows him around like a puppy. So sweet. I want one. Please?::

Whisper's optic ridges rose out of mild concern for her twin's sanity. She glanced at her mesmerized twin with a dumbfounded stare. ::You want a…puppy? Why the frag would you want a puppy?:: She tilted her helm in a curious manner towards her sister.

If looks could kill Whisper would have just dropped dead. Whisper mentally flinched under her twin's dark gaze. ::NO! A bondmate.:: The white femme's brilliant optics instantly widened after saying it. Her surprise of vocalizing those thoughts even if only they could hear, flooded their bond. It drowned out any other thought.

::Um, Ettie? A bondmate? Really? Who would agree to that. We're split spark twins. Few mechs and femmes want to deal with two bondmates.:: Whisper had to push that thought through the fog of surprise and mild panic.

There was a second of silence. ::Yeah…::

"DECEPTICONS! DEFEND THE MINES!"

Silhouette walked away from her twin hurriedly. ::Let's go, Whispy.::

::Yeah…:: Whisper walked behind her twin through the ground bridge.


	7. All Intentional

Where is Your Face?

I was sad for this Chapter I only got 2 reviews and 3 people did my poll D: and I had 500+ views ._. Anyways! Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**Copyright-Prime**: Haha Welcome back! I was actually sad, I'm like where's Copyright-Prime! Anyways, yes go ahead use ego-cloud xD Its actually something I use in real life quite often only instead I say, "Shit man, your ego cloud is so thick your choking kittens…" then I usually get a playful punch to the arm but eh. YEAH. Megatron will be most likely OOC in this story because personally I love him but I have never written a story where he's an evil bastard lol I need to work on that, later chapters when he becomes the main antagonist I'll make him nastier but right now he is chillin' ._. The Airachnid/Soundwave/Whisper&Silhouette thing will come around in later chapters in a way many most likely won't expect. It will be good I promise lol. Anyways, THANK YOU! And Enjoy the new chapter!

**Gizzy2JJ**: Yes I agree. so that's why I totally embarrassed Knockout. It had to be done. He's a good guy everyone knows it even through the sadist egotistic arrogant side. Thank you for lving the twins so much ^.^ We (Silhouette and Whisper aka Emily and Angel) love you for it! New Chapter Enjoy!

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts_…"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask?_"

_**Author's Note**_: WOW! Sorry this is later than usual. Oh, Last chapter was not as well done as previous chapters so I will most likely rewrite it. When that is done I will notify you all in the Author's Note.

Question; has anyone else noticed that Airachnid has saggy chest plates? ….Ew….o.e

OMFG! OMFG! Soundwave's Episode (Triage) is finally out! I was sooooo Excited! I'm upset he didn't speak but it's okay his epicness made up for that. Lol Anyways, anything that happened in that episode will not affect this story! I may take ideas from the episode but it won't affect the outcome or future of this story! GO SOUNDWAVE! DESTROY WHEELJACK! xO –war cry- (I like Wheeljack I promise :3)

**I know a few chapters ago I said I would write out the physical description of the Twins. Here it is:** They are taller than other Airachnid/KO but shorter than SS/SW. Paint jobs are copies of each other just changed colors. Pale mint green and a pearly white. Any random touches of green on Silhouette are swirly vice versa with Whispers white. Chest plates are larger but not massive with curvy hips. (Hourglass shape) Their Cockpits are in a similar placement as Starscream, hidden by their chest plates but a little visible. Larger wings point skyward and their tail wings point down like a butterfly. (Like G1 Skyfire) Silhouette's top wings are in a relaxed position. Whisper's are held up in an alert position. Their helms are a bit more complex like a mash up of Knockout's helm and Arcee's helm. Their actual faces are slightly rounded and cream in color. They have the cheek crests (Arcee) and the top part of their helmet is similar to Knockouts with his elflike ears. No Starscream horn. (I will eventually get this fully pictured but just do what you can to imagine it now.) Their servos are clawed but not ridiculously long like Starscream's. (proportional) Their shins above their pedes look similar to Arcee's shins. The actual pede itself is in similar design to Knockout's pedes but with a more feminine heeled pede. So, no stilettos of doom, they were gladiators at one point and the delicate heels on Starscream would have made them vulnerable in the arena. Optics look like Knockout's just a brilliant ruby red instead of maroon with the black background. Very KO/RC oriented yes but it's because their designs are beautiful.

OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. I am lovin' how my readers are enjoying the Ocs. Thank you ^.^

Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

_**Warnings**_: Action with the Autobots and Soundwave indirectly attacking another Decepticon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…or I'll feed your shins and toes to my pet lion named Tim…just kidding…I wish I had a pet lion though. ._.

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 7: All Intentional

"MIKO! WHY? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS *BOOM* DO THIS!" Jack screamed as he ran after the young Asian girl. The teen was currently chasing down Miko through the middle of an alien battlefield. He dodged a decapitated drone collapsing after being shot by Bulkhead. Doing another somersault to avoid the fallen drones rolling head he screamed after her, "MIKO! GET BACK HERE IT'S DANGEROUS!" He stopped screaming for her to return and ran faster, concentrating on not getting squished by a pede or shot with a plasma cannon. Moaning to himself, "_Great, I'm starting to sound like my mom…_"

Raf watched from his perch in a wall crevice Bumblebee had stuffed him in after the Autobot's discovered the humans followed. Well, no, Miko followed the 'Bots. The boys followed Miko but that's beside the point. The young brunette watched with alarm as the older boy dodged another falling drone. Raf glanced between the two older kids hoping they got to safety but really he just hoped they would all get out of there quickly so he could get back to his history homework. He really enjoyed reading about the Civil War in his history textbook.

By now, Jack was an all out sprint and decided to yell for the young girl again, "Miko! Seriously, GET BACK WOOOAH!" He tripped over a gouge in the rock ground caused by a drone's claws, scrapping his hands on the rough ground. He used his elbows to push his upper body off the ground. Looking up he saw a retreating Airachnid. "ARCEE! Airachnid is…"

"Say no more Jack. Get Miko!" She transformed and shot off after the spider. She passed Miko who was watching the fight from behind a boulder up on the cave wall. The young girl had crawled up the wall ledges. Jack pushed himself back up and checked out his palms. The cuts bled slowly but nothing too dangerous so he brushed them off. He began to run over to the wall where Miko was hiding, dodging any falling drones or stray bullets.

Wheeljack stared after the femme with a confused expression. "I didn't say anything though!" He gave his partner Bulkhead the same look before he brought out his swords to dice up a small group of drones heading his way. "Why is the femme telling me not to talk?" He said in a gruff voice.

Bulkhead laughed as he smashed the helms of two drones together. "Not you Jackie! Arcee's human! Jack Darby. Little Jack. You know!" He grunted when a plasma hit his knee. Bring out his wrecking ball hands and swung his arm into the approaching drone like a bat. The drone slammed into the wall like a pile of bricks with a resounding clang. Wheeljack blinked at him for a second then punched a drone in the face. He looked at Bulkhead again with widen optics and said 'oh' as if the Wrecker had suddenly remembered his mother's birthday an hour before midnight.

Airachnid scuttled further into the maze on her four spider legs but to her dismay it was a dead end. She skidded to a halt just missing a boulder and turned around just in time to dodge Arcee that had catapulted herself at her, arms blades shining menacingly. Arcee missed and crashed into the rock wall. Taking the femme Autobot's distraction as an opportunity to run away, Airachnid booked it in direction she had come from. "_Slag it! I won't get a bridge back if I run too far._" She shoved a drone to the side and shouted at several others to attack the Autobots.

Arcee growled as she peeled herself of the wall and transformed back into a motorcycle. She put as much power into the engine as she could so she could catch the techno-organic 'Con. Zooming around the corner she went up a rock ramp and transformed in the air. Coming down over the spider femme's body, she ejected her arm blades aiming a slice at the femme's neck. "This is for TailgAHHH!"

The dark femme used her extra legs to fling the other femme out of the air, ending her aerial assault. She was crouched with her extra appendages flexing behind her, showing her fangs at the Autobots and hissing. She smirked at the Autobot as Arcee sat up and screamed profanities at her. Airachnid rolled her optics as she brought her hands up in front of her chest and began shooting at Arcee. The blue motorcycle rolled and slammed her back against a boulder and shot back.

Bumblebee shot at the drones coming towards him with deadly accuracy. He sent an angry string of beeps at one that got too close to Raf's hiding place before he blew it sky high with a single cannon shot. Rafael smiled at him in thanks but frowned and pointed over his shoulder in an urgent manner. "Bumblebee! LOOK OUT!" The yellow camaro turned just in time to take a punch in the chest from a drone. He stumbled back into the wall a few feet from Raf's hiding spot.

Wheeljack whipped around with his swords and slashed the drone that had just hit Bumblebee in half. "34!" He shouted at Bulkhead with a smile of glee. Grinning he kicked a drone so it stumbled backwards and got ready to skewer it with his sword but frowned when its head was shot. "BULKHEAD! That was my 'Con! Get your own!" The drones all shared a look which went invisible to all Autobots because of their face masks. One of them shot at the now charging Autobot and managed to get a hit strong enough to send the 'Bot reeling back.

Bulkhead crushed another drone and threw it into the same drone that had shot Wheeljack but was now getting ready to shoot Bumblebee. "35!" He laughed He clumsily dodged a swing from the Vehicon's fist, momentarily stopping to regain his balance. He wound up to hit another hitting it with enough force to take down a medium sized building, instantly obliterating the Vehicon. "HA! 36!" Wheeljack gave him a stink face making Bulkhead snort out a laugh.

Jack made it to the wall just as a ground bridge portal opened on the wall across from him. He watched as Knockout, Breakdown and three other Decepticon seekers stormed through. Each looking mildly displeased probably annoyed with being interrupted with whatever they were doing before Airachnid had most likely called for backup. "_Scrap._" He thought as he made to climbed up to where Miko was roosting.

Knockout huffed in annoyance, "Really? A cave, that's so incredibly like you Airachnid," the femme sneered at him but it went unseen as the Decepticon medic continued, "…I hope I don't scratch my finish. Someone like me should be out on the roads where people can view my beauty not in some dark dingy cave." Silhouette gave him a hard punch and Whisper snickered at his narcissistic comment. The mech stumbled forward from the punch. "HEY! WATCH THE FINISH!"

Arcee tensed as she stared at the femmes on the other side of Airachnid, expecting them to instantly turn on her on account of their last meeting. To her surprise they seemed to completely ignore her much more interested in the caves environment. They were looking around curiously seemingly investigating their surroundings.

Maelstrom rolled his optics at the other 'Cons shenanigans, "Quit it sparklings, we're on a mission." They sent glares in his direction as he ejected his null rays and ran at Bumblebee. His shots forced the Autobot to retreat towards the front of the cave with a pink squishy thing is his servos. He transformed into his jet form and shot out into the canyon after the retreating scout. His adrenaline rushing at higvh speeds in the joy of being airborne.

"BREAKDOWN!" Wheeljack stared at the ex-Wrecker his swords out in front of him, ready to cut the 'Con in half. "How dare you show your faccahhh!" He was slammed into the wall by Breakdown's hammer. The primarily white mech looked up at his former team mate and snarled. Azure optics widen when Breakdown ran at him a second time with his hammer out and ready for another strike.

Knockout stared as Breakdown quite literally plowed the other mech into a wall. The Decepticon medic spun his electrical prod and charged towards the big ugly green Autobot. "_What's this big lugs name? Bulkbutt? Dumbhead? Ehhhhh slag it. His designation seems to escape me._" He jammed his prod into the back seams of his opponent with a sadist grin, his optics widen in surprise when a big grey ball slammed him into a wall. Knockout looked down at his chest and snarled at Bulkhead. "You ruined my finish!"

Bulkhead stared at the little red Decepticon in amusement. "You're kidding, right?" He cocked his brow questioningly at the now visibly seething Knockout. He winced at the electrical twinge shooting a dull throb up his spinal columns but shook it off and readied his wrecking ball. The medic threw up his arms to block the incoming swing. He heard a stream of nasty words from the 'Con, "Guess he wasn't kidding."

Wheeljack grunted in pain as he fended off each of Breakdown's hammer swings. His swords were long forgotten in his attempts to shield his face. "BULKHEAD! I NEED BACK UP!" Oh, how he hated to admit he needed it. Wheeljack growled and brought his pede down on Breakdown's, hard, causing the ex-Wrecker to grunt with pain.

Maelstrom smiled at the retreating yellow and black youngling, "Oh, how I love to see them run." He transformed and hovered in the air. Jutting out his hip like a pleasurebot, placing one hand on it, bending one knee slightly then using the other to wave at the Autobot's aft with a smirk. He quickly straightened up with a grim look on his faceplate. "I hang out with Whisper and Silhouette too much."He deadpanned as his optics narrowed in annoyance but it was quickly washed away with a look of amusement. (Soundwave, I need a ground bridge.) Apparently the addressed mech was so obsessed with his work that he was glued to the console and instantly sent the bridge or he was utterly and incredibly bored. Maelstrom figured it was a mixture of both as he hovered through the bridge and into the Nemesis.

Airachnid licked her lips as she began to advance on Arcee, the Autobot femme yanked out her weapons. The spider rolled her optics and wrenched the guns out of her opponent's hands with her extra arms. "Oh, Arcee, when will you learn…that you simply cannot beat me? You think after I destroyed Tailgate you would give up but no, you actually want to die." She shot at web which had the other femme fastened to the wall

Arcee growled at the techno-organic as she struggled against the wall trying to free herself. "I will kill you Airachnid!" She glanced around for her fellow comrades to see if any could help her. Much to her confusion Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen. She could see Bulkhead and Wheeljack but they were busy holding back their traitorous ex team member. She cocked a brow plate at Knockout pulling his arm out of the stone wall. She focused a snarl at Airachnid "_Wait…Where are the two seeker tw-_"

"JACK! NO! PUT HIM DOWN DECEPTICREEP!"

All movement stopped in the cave at the human girl's hysterical shriek. Arcee snapped her head around and to her horror she was met with the sight of Silhouette plucking Jack of the wall. Her twin, Whisper, leaning in with a curious look as she poked at his stomach with a claw. She pulled against her sticky bindings extremely hard, hoping she wouldn't dislodge something but desperately trying to get to Jack. The other Decepticon Officers and drones were left pondering how the frag that sound had come out of such a petite creature. The Autobots Bulkhead and Wheeljack dropped into battle stances daring Silhouette to make a wrong move.

Whisper poked the thing a second time. ::What is it? It's so...squishy.:: The femme wasn't really paying attention to her comrades or the Autobots. She was more focused on the new oddity her twin had acquired. Silhouette The organic being stared at her through wide brown optics. It had stopped struggling, its chest moving quickly in what she presumed was breathing. The small thing was pushing her claw away as it tried to catch its breath.

::I don't know, Whispy. Do you think it bites?:: Silhouette held the squishy by its leg between two fingers. She gave Knockout and Breakdown questioning looks. "What is this thing?"

Knockout dragged his claw down his face, "Oh sweet Primus, it's a _HUMAN_." Everyone could practically hear the medic's optics roll. He stepped towards the twins ignoring Arcee's hisses of warning. "They're indigenous to the planet. Simple creatures really and quite disgusting in their bodily functions…might I add." The red sports cars shuddered. Breakdown snorted at his partner's disgust, he found the medics .

"Squish him."

Everyone optics widened. The Autobots shook off their initial shock and growled at Airachnid. Each baring their own dark expression. Breakdown sent the femme a look, clearly questioning her sanity. Knockout stopped walking and turned to stare at the joke they all had as a superior. The last two Vehicons shifted nervously from behind Wheeljack. The tension in the small cave intensified ten-fold from the simple order.

"Excuse me." Whisper growled at the spider. Her tone of voice had everyone but Airachnid step back. Arcee struggled against the sticky bindings holding her to the wall. She had been a victim of the white twin's fury…she really didn't want to experience the green femme's either.

Silhouette cupped the human child in her claws gently staring at it curiously. She used her unoccupied claws to prod at the creature…human delicately. "Why?" She gave her twin a confused look. She noticed the other human in the wall and looked in at the little human by pressing her face against the wall. The human yelled something at her than threw a rock at her face. The medium sized stone bounced off her open optic. Blinking away the prickly feeling where the stone hit, she used her empty hand to scoop up the female squishy. The small organic struggled in her claws but stopped struggling when she dropped it next to the slightly taller human.

"Squish THEM!"

Arcee freed her leg and kicked at Airachnid. "I swear to Primus I will kill you all if you harm them!" Airachnid stepped back as the Autobot literally tore herself from the wall with rage induced strength. Bulkhead fumed sending a death glare at Breakdown. The blue hummer put his hands up in defense. Wheeljack looked between everyone cautiously. He didn't really know the kids, he would definitely defend them but he knew that right now, they were greatly outnumbered.

Miko and Jack hugged the seekers claws to keep themselves from falling. The tightening of the femme grip on them had the children exchanging panicked expressions and pushed at their captor's fingers. They frantically tried to make eye contact with their guardians. Only to see that their larger partners were busy glaring at each other and the 'Cons.

"SQUISH THEM DAMNIT!" Airachnid stepped forward only to be stopped by Arcee throwing herself in between the seekers and the spider.

Silhouette pulled the humans towards her chest. Arcee frowned as Bulkhead stepped forward. Both were too worried about Silhouette would do to their human partners if they moved to quickly. "No." She hissed at their Second in Command. Knockout stared at Silhouette with a confused look and Whisper flared her wings out. "I don't follow orders given by you, you sorry excuse for a Cybertronian."

Breakdown's jaw hit the floor and just barely held in a snort of laughter. Wheeljack who was standing right in front of the 'Con turned his head to the side to look over at the blue mech. Bulkhead was utterly bewildered with the scene before him. He was positive the femme would have crushed the children in her claws without a second thought or an inkling of remorse but the 'Con said 'No'. Arcee shifted debating on snatching the children from the 'Cons claws or standing down and moving back towards Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Even though she refused to harm the children but she didn't want to push their luck.

Airachnid straightened up, her optic twitched in annoyance. She ignored the blue motorcycle shimmying alongside the stone wall and locked her gaze on the seeker twins. "You WILL obey me! KILL THEM!" Her back appendages flared out in aggression. She growled when Silhouette passed the children to her twin.

"Bring it bitch." Silhouette taunted the ugly femme. Her optics widen when the SIC actually did begin to walk towards her quickly in spider form. She flicked her wings signaling her twin. Whisper set the organics down on the ground and moved to back up her twin against the ignorant femme. ::She really think she can take us both? What an ignorant fuck.:: She giggled through the bond her slight excitement zoomed through her twin's anxiety. They noticed Knockout, Breakdown and the two surviving Vehicons standing off to the side, most likely avoiding the fight altogether. Silhouette smiled with sadistic glee.. ::Nah, Airachnabitch has another thing coming if she thinks that she could take us on.::

Jack and Miko sprinted towards their guardians and Wheeljack. Miko grabbed Bulkhead's pede, clinging to it like her life depended on it. Bulkhead bent down to gather the girl up. Jack climbed into Arcee's offered hand and smiled a smile of relief then nodded at Wheeljack.

(Okay. The infighting between the 'Cons is legendary. Let's book it before we are dragged into it.) Bulkhead shot urgently through a newly opened three-way comm link. Arcee nodded in agreement.

Airachnid was now "I TOLD YOU TO K-"

"NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU SAY FREAK!" Silhouette cut the femme off from her rant.

Wheeljack was stunned. (You've never ran from a fight before! Why now?) His threw a disapproving look at Bulkhead but kept an optic on the inevitable fight forming right before them. Breakdown and Knockout standing idly on the side. (We can take down that traitor and his little bed pet once in for all! You're going soft on me Bulkhead.)

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS SEEKER!" Airachnid had gotten incredibly close to Silhouette's faceplate. She bared her poisonous fangs at the seeker, her spider legs arched and ready to impale anything that irked her. "BOTH OFF YOU WILL!"

"OH, REALLY? PROVE IT LOSER!" Whisper spat at their superior. She moved to grab the dagger stored in her thigh armor. She palmed it but remained standing straight. The seeker clearly didn't want the spider to know she was currently intimidated. ::Slag Sis. If we use our null rays we will bury everyone.::

Silhouette didn't look at her twin after the mental prod. ::Don't remind me.:: She narrowed her optics at the femme invaded her personal space and hissed. ::I feel off…think it's the claustrophobia of being in this cave?:: She got an 'affirmative' from her other half. ::Not good…:: She used her peripheral vision to see her twin in their old gladiator battle stance.

Arcee tightened her grip on Jack securing him in her servos. (Now is not the Wheeljack. We have to go!) Knockout and Breakdown watched with bored expressions when the Autobots ran for the cave opening. To their amusement the 'Bots were forced to stop short and launch themselves into the wall when a black flash flew at them.

Airachnid brought her taloned leg up over the snarling twins. She grinned at Silhouette paying her battle ready twin little to no attention. She barely noticed Knockout and Breakdown jump into action, they ran at her with their weapons ready to kill. The Autobots leaned against the wall, trying to make themselves as small as possible for the time being their main priority was their human pets. Airachnid turned her gaze back to the twins, "Sorry your Earth trip was so FUCK!" She jumped away from the twins when the black flash shot at her. "DAMNIT!"

Knockout skidded to a halt, "Hey…that's LaOW!" Breakdown slammed into him in his own attempt at stopping, throwing the medic through the magically opening ground bridge. "Lazerbeak?" He motioned at the twins. "SILHOUETTE! WHISPER! LET'S GO!" He ran through the space bridge, the drones following him.

Airachnid dodged another shot from the bird. She was successful for a few shots but one shot hit her in the helm. The hit sent her flying into the ground creating a gouge. She snarled and grabbed at the air trying to knock the drone out of the air but failed. She shrieked angrily as the twins, Whisper and Silhouette, ran through the ground bridge, Lazerbeak following closely behind them. To her annoyance the bridge closed causing her to shake with rage as the realization that Soundwave had purposely 'forgotten' her. She laid on the cave floor slightly dazed. The Autobots ran out of the cave. "_Frag it, time to put my plan in motion…_" Her face split into a grim smile fangs glowing in the dark. "I will destroy those twin's…and Soundwave." She began drilling through the stone floor quickly disappearing into the hard ground.

…

"Oh my PRIMUS! I WANT TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Whisper's wings quivered with anger. "She has no place ordering us around like that! I was enjoying just looking at the human! WHY WOULD I SQUISH IT? The worst it could probably do is crawl into our armor and mess with our wiring!" She paused then shuddered at the thought of the organic's body oils getting into her systems. "…okay, ew." The seeker glanced around the room and recognized it as a secondary computer room and was surprised to find no sight of Knockout, Breakdown or either of the drones. In fact, the room was completely empty.

Silhouette couldn't hear her twin's ranting. She was more focused on the sheer fact that she was bested by the same spider freak femme, her and her twin had thought to be completely incompetent in a battle. No, Airachnid had prove she was more than competent in not only a fight but her processor was cunning and cruel. The bug had incapacitated the Autobot, Arcee, and then she had almost killed the white seeker twin. "_…if it wasn't for…I should be dead right now…one swipe it's all it would have took to silence the my spark and in turn Whisper's as well..._" The thought made her shiver as her anger spiked dangerously.

Whisper heard a sudden burst of air going through a tight space. Turning the mint green femme noticed her twin's frantic venting and let out a sigh trying to regain her sense of rational thought. "Ettie? You okay?" Realizing what was happening Whisper tried to switch around the subject as swiftly as she could, "Where's Knockout and Breakdown? Wait! Where's Lazerbeak?" Still no answer from her twin. She glanced over at her growling twin and prodded the twin link only to get the backwash of simmering rage and strangely, a small amount of unexplainable fear. The green femme slammed the bond shut and flooded her processor with happy images, the few she possessed. Now Whisper was becoming concerned and a little afraid. Silhouette only entered that state of mind once…the mech on the other end of her rage, he didn't die quickly.

"_That freak is hell bent on the destruction of us. And what did we do? Refuse to kill not only Soundwave but some small insignificant flesh bag. What game is this bitch playing?_" White wings quivered as Silhouette vented heavily. "_It's okay…the freak is gone now. Calm down Silhouette. Calm down._" The femme tried to calm herself but tensed when she heard the rooms doors swish open. She growled threateningly, slowly she began entering a volatile state of mind.

Whisper froze on instinct due to her twin's temper. ::Silhouette…Calm down…::

Silhouette growled louder as the pede steps advanced closer. ::Whispy…who is it?...:: Her wings hiked up as high as they went at the sound of the steps stopping right behind her.

The green twin turned away from her sister to face the intruder. Her optic twitched as did her minty wings. ::Ettie…I can't believe it.::

She began to hiss in warning but stopped when her green twin nudged her. Spinning around, ready to pound the faceplate in of however thought it was a good idea to intervene on the twin's alone twin. Her fist stopped just short of the mirror like mask. Her optics widen as her anger quickly dissipated, "Soundwave?" The mech seemed to stare at her with the emotionless stance the twins have grown accustomed to. "…Why?..."

The three stood there silently for a few minutes until Soundwave tilted his head slightly. Silhouette brought her servo up moving it forward hesitantly to touch his chest but stop when Lazerbeak flew in front of her and attached back onto him with a loud click. The startled femme stared at Soundwave's mask with an unreadable expression. Taking another small step forward she reached for the mechs servos but stopped herself. Silhouette pulled her servo away and gave him a smile, turning to her twin and then back to him. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Ruby optics widened and optic ridges hit the roof. Silhouette smiled brightly and Whisper shook her head. "Bye Soundwave." They waved to him as the scurried out of the room. Whisper turned to her twin the second the door closed, "OH MY PRIMUS! HIS VOICE IS SEXY!"

Silhouette nodded crazily, "YUSH, Yush! WHISPY HE SAVED US! IT'S LIKE A DOUBLE RAINBOW!...what does that mean?" She grinned widely.

"Uh, Ettie…no more youtube for you…like ever." She hugged her twin and ran down the hall. Silhouette following closely behind, "I COULDN'T RESIST! HIS VOICE IS HOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTAH!"

…

Soundwave stood silently in the computer storage room. His optics rolled like a fat man tripping down the stairs. "Pft….femmes…" He tapped his chest inspecting the dent on Lazerbeak from hitting the cave wall. It was hard for the bird cassette to fly in such a tight space. Soundwave was glad his symbiote got to the twins on time. He smirked and chuckled, "HAHA. My voice is sexy…suck it Knockout."

_**Alright! Here is the deal. I have no phone, no ipod, no computer…basically I failed out of NIU. GREAT! That's precisely WHY I wanted to go to community college in the beginning but no I went with my mother's plan instead. Awesome. I will be majoring in Spanish now at the local college FUN! I actually can't wait for that. :D Updates will be incredibly slow. I will apologize for that…NOW. Sorry. **_

_**For my twin: SISSY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO PHONE I STILL GOT THE LIBRARY! I GET THE PHONE ONCE A DAY SO I WILL CALL YOU AND TEXT YOU WHEN I CAN. JUST KNOW I ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND IF MY MOTHER EVERY CONTACTS YOU. IGNORE IT. SHE'S BEING AN OVER PROTECTIVE MOM. ITS HER JOB! LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU! HEARTS HUGS KISSES! AND I LOVED YOUR BIRTHDAY VOICEMAIL IT MADE MY DAY! SOUUUNNNDDDWWAAAVVVEEEE!**_

_**ALSO! I should be getting a pic of Silhouette and Whispy drawn and sent to me hopefully soon. I will write it in a little letter and make it its own chapter and possibly write the updated bios both physical and personality. Background bios coming SOON! Look forward to that maybe a month or two… :/ unless I can convince my mom I'm not a lazy fuck but…THIS STORY WILL NOT DIE! Because the love between Emily(Silhouette)and Angel(Whisper) will never die. : ) See you all in the pic/bio chapter! **_

_**ANYONE CAN DRAW MY OCS JUST GIVE ME THE LINK! :)**_

_**~Silhouette**_


	8. Flighty Flirts

Where is Your Face?

Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**DarkSoulz**: Thank You! Yeah my version of Soundwave is witty, badass but he has a sweet vulnerable side too. I mean he is only Cybertronian (as opposed to he is only human) so everyone has a tough side and everyone has an innocent side : ) Enjoy this next chapter!

**kukuioPunk**: Omg. I had recently watched Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwreaked and that was in there. I could NOT resist. Glad it made you laugh. Enjoy this new chappy!

**Gizzy2JJ**: Haha yes! I couldn't wait to have Soundwave rescue the twins. :D Our knight in shining… ._. Whatever they are made of lol Enjoy this Chapter! It's a silly random one!

**Night-Star-Prime**: Please PLEASE don't die xD then you won't get to read to the end of the monster of a story :P Glad you liked it! Next chapter Ahoy! –pirate pose-

**Horselover314**: Thank you! And Soundwave is a beast yush! Enjoy the new chapterrrrr.

**Copyright-Prime**: XD! Suck it Knockout. Yup I had to. I just did. My sis and I can't wait to see your version of our OCs! Have fun with it. Here your newest chapter girl! Enjoy :D

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts_…"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask?_"

"**Computer/Television/Radio Text**"

_**Author's Note**_: YEA! New Chapter! Okay first off I swear to PRIMUS/GOD /BUDDHA/A FUCKING TREE [whatever anyone worships!] I was not drunk while writing this. This…This _**is**_ the true Emily and Angel. The crazy hyperactive ones, yes this is us. Pervy, silly, loving people. Got to love it ^.~ ! I love this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I tried so hard to sit down for an hour or 10,000. xD

I thought I was receiving a drawing a few days ago but I never got it. Hopefully my artist is alright. I also have another person drawing the twins and maybe Maelstrom. So! Feel free to draw them. Pm me for their physical bios.

**New form of writing/speaking. This will be done for Multimedia stuff not displayed on Soundwave's mask [TV/Radio/Newpaper/Etc.] Any sources that are used for this will by stated in the disclaimer! **

THE TWINS HAVE AN ACCENT! Yep but they got rid of it when the war began so others could understand them easier (More like on the request of Maelstrom). It only shows up when they are otherwise…unable to concentrate on their speech [Comm. Links are not affected by their accents.] ^.^ Hope you like it. Whisper is Whispeh in their accent! That is not a typo!

NEW OC! A Vehicon named 5T3-PH4-N13 or Stephanie. She has a strange way of talking, read it by each letter. For example the word 'was' spelled 'waas' in the story would be pronounced 'wah-awes'. Stephanie is young so think of a mature but verbally challenged child when you read her parts. She is also friends with…(left blank because it would spoil the scene lol) Hope you like her. If readers do I'll bring her back once and a while.

Permanent OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. I am lovin' how my readers are enjoying the Ocs. Thank you ^.^

Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

_**Warnings**_: Drinking/Touching/Kissing/Sex/Marriage/Interfacing references. (IT HAS BEGAN!...O_O...horrible grammar O.e holy shit D= begun*) Beating Skywarp with a datapad, Drunken randomness, a flustered Soundwave [may be seen as OOC but this is MY version of him so nyan :P] and Soundwave finally snapping as well in this chapter. Not necessarily in that order. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. I do not own any information from Cosmopolitan [I wish I did ._.], Wikipedia or thefreedictionary(dot)com. Also I do not own anything from the Simpsons. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…or I'll strap you to the front of my van and make sure to drive down the buggiest roads on the American country side at 70mph :D better close your mouth and grab your sponges…ewww :P

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 8: Flighty Flirts

The twin's quarters were quiet as Silhouette slowly sipped her stolen high grade. Skywarp had hijacked Breakdown and Knockout's stash of aging high grade via warping. The stuff was strong so Skywarp only gave the twins one cube each. He had joked about how incredibly lightweight they were with their drinking. Silhouette had pouted but knew he wasn't making a lie out of the joke. She finished off her drink just as her twin began awakening.

Whisper stirred from her recharge sluggishly. Her systems booted up one by one as her processor online. "Ngh…sleepy…5 more minutes Lulu…" Silhouette giggled at her twin's tired mumbling. Despite her swatting servo, Whisper's processor onlined without permission indicating its full charge. The femme began to reluctantly wake up, shifting stiffly on the berth while blinking the haze from her optics. "Ergh, fine I'm up."

"**Humans****(known****taxonomically****as**_**Homo sapiens**_**,****Latin****for "wise man" or "knowing man")****are the only living****species****in the**_**Homo**_**genus.****Anatomically modern humans**** originated in****Africa****about 200,000 years ago, reaching full****behavioral modernity****around 50,000 years ago.**"

::Ettie…what are you reading?:: Whisper was laying on her front on the large berth within the shared quarters. Flexing her wings slightly then pulling them close to her back in an alert position. She rubbed at the null ray seams in her forearms as she gazed blurrily at her twin's back. Ruby optic blinked occasionally to remove the post recharge haze. ::Sounds…like science slag. Does Starscream have you doing research junk for him?::

"**Humans are uniquely adept at utilizing systems of communication for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. Humans create complex****social structures****composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from****families****and****kinship****networks, to nations.****Social interactions****between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values,****social norms****, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. With individuals widespread in every****continent****except****Antarctica****, humans are a****cosmopolitan**** species. As of November 2011, the human****population****was estimated by the****United Nations Population Division****to be about 7 billion,****and by the****United States Census Bureau****to be about 6.97 billion.**"

Silhouette leaned back in the rolling chair next to their black desk. She idly scrolled through the site she was on. Reading slowly so she could absorb everything into her swimming processor. ::Nah, just…distracting mahself. Dees crea-humans seemed like ah good distraction. Der so complex. Science stuff ish borin. 'Member deh last time ah had teh do deh filing wit TCnWarp?:: Her wings twitched as she read through another paragraph.

The green twin stretched her legs before she pushed herself up with her servos. She swung her legs over the edge of the berth and firmly placed her pedes on the ground. Standing up lazily as she rolled her helm, loosening her neck cables. ::Wow, Ettie your so slagged…your accent is back.:: Whisper giggled at her twins sloppy grin and stretched her wings one more time. Silhouette had turned back to the screen to continue reading.

Whisper proceeded with her thoughts. ::How could I forget? It took us days to remove the pink hardened foam out of the Zeltania's air vents. Totally stranded on the planet Haliko in sector 19. The organics were so fragging nasty there. Remind me why I went along with THAT prank. Oh, Yeah. Because I'm your twin and I lovveeee you.:: She rolled her optics when she heard Silhouette's silly snort of laughter. She took a moment to remember the slimy tentacle organic creatures. She shuddered.

"**Cos·mo·pol·i·tan****adj.****1. ****Pertinent or common to the whole world: ****an issue of cosmopolitan import.****2. ****Having constituent elements from all over the world or from many different parts of the world: ****the ancient and cosmopolitan societies of Syria and Egypt.****3. ****So sophisticated as to be at home in all parts of the world or conversant with many spheres of interest: ****a cosmopolitan traveler.****4. ****Ecology**** Growing or occurring in many parts of the world; widely distributed. ****n.**** A cosmopolitan person or organism; a cosmopolite.**"

Whisper strolled over to their energon dispenser and grabbed her cube of high grade. She literally chugged the cube then sneered a disapproving look for its sudden emptiness. The high grade instantly went into effect as she tossed the empty cube back into the dispenser.

The femme grinned as she listened to the different texts her twin was sifting. ::Ain't der ah human datapad dat ish called Cosmosomedin or other...:: Whisper clumsily rummaged through her datapad collection within her subspace to find a puzzle to pass the time.

::Tis called ah magazine. Dah human technology ain't dat advanced cuz der so, um der processors are tiny…. Nd yeah der ish…Woah…:: Silhouette's systems choked in her high grade induced stupor and her optics widened. ::Dis magazine ish…ah strange thingy, y'know….::

The green seeker tilted her head and abandoned her puzzle book search. Flopping herself back on the berth and then turning her gaze back onto her other half's wings with a questioning look. ::How so, Sista?::

"**How to Look Crazy Hot at the Beach. 7 Things That Will Drive Your Man Crazy. WTF Texts From Dad. Sexy Pony Tail Styles. 8 Secret Guy Insecurities. Date-Night Splurges That are So Worth It. Get Sexier in Seconds. Should You Go Blonde?**"

::Ah get it Ettie. Sexeh pony tail? Why do dah humans care if der form of transportation has ah sexeh aft? Dat's so weird.:: Whisper began to question the planet's inhabitants sanity and overall intelligence. She flickered her wings in annoyance, "Ettie, leave dah internet nd just come over herr." Whisper whined to her twin as she patted the cushion occupying the open space next to her.

"**A women's guide to oral…**" She spun around in her chair to face her twin. "Wat's sex?" Her head was tilted slightly and her wings splayed out to the sides, her wings parallel to the ground.

Whisper shrugged her shoulders at first then smiled seductively. "Sounds like interfacin." She purred at her twin with a wink. "Wanna tah join meh now?" She flicked her wings and sent loving prods through the twin bond. "I'm realleh…realleh lonely." The green femme licked her cream colored lips and blew her twin a kiss.

::Yer such ah perv, Whispeh.:: Silhouette grinned when she heard her twin whine. ::Nah.:: The pearly seeker spun back to the computer screen and used a finger tip to manually scroll through the site's text.

Whisper scowled at her twin's back. When Silhouette didn't respond to her urges, Whisper resorted to sparkling like measures. She threw a mini hissy fit on the berth. Complete with pounding servos, flailing legs and angry yells. "Buuuuuutttttt SISSSEHHHHH! Ah wanna has some fun! Ah wanna spark merge. We ain't gone down in years nd ah wanna do it! UGH, yer so annoyin! ( $^*#%&)!" The last sound she made was an aggravated screech of annoyance in Cybertronian which could quite honestly not be translated into any of the seventy plus human languages. Whisper crossed her arms and vented harshly in a huff. Her wings flicked up and down, clearly irate and frustrated.

Silhouette quirked her lips as she stifled a laugh, "Yeh done?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Cuz ah found somedin interestin…" Ruby optics scanned the numbered points in front of her. "Some won' apply cuz deh are for humans but…" She felt the sudden gush of air out of her twins vents on her shoulder.

"Show meh!"

"**The 10 Hottest Texts to Send a Guy.**"

::OHHHH. Good link sisseh.:: Whisper nudged her twin and Silhouette smiled, a lazy look on her face.

"**1. ****At work having very naughty thoughts about throwing you down on my desk... **

**2. I know you're busy today, but can you add one thing to your to-do list? Me. **

**3. Just got out of the shower. Why don't you come over and help me get dirty again? **

**4. In 30 minutes I'll be getting off. Will you be here to join in the fun? **

**5. Wish you were here... [With a picture of your inner thigh or cleavage — without showing anything X-rated.] **

**6. Had a very dirty dream about you last night. Let's reenact it tonight. **

**7. See if you can decipher this abbreviation: OMG IWUIM **

**8. Using one hand to write this text and press the send button. Using the other hand to press MY button... **

**9. Practicing yoga poses...totally naked. Wanna see how flexible I am **

**10. Just went to the bathroom at the [bar/party/restaurant] and took off my underwear. One less thing for you to remove tonight…**"

The twins exchanged sly seductive expressions. ::We does it now yah…::

…

"SOUNDWAVE! REPORT YOUR PROGRESS ON LOCATING THE FARIAN SWORD!" Megatron loud voice was amplified on the Nemesis main bridge. Drones shrunk away from his shout but continued their duties. Ramjet rolled his optics and glared done at his report he knew would never be read but was forced to do anyways. Skywarp happily typed away and ignored all that happened around him, intent on finishing his work so he could go plan his next prank or go flying with his mate.

The addressed mech grimaced behind his facial mask at his leader's overly loud voice and onlined his mask with his current progress. A map of the mines showed up and the arrows had finally narrowed down to four possible locations instead of the previous twenty billion. Soundwave stood still next to the large jet and waited to be dismissed again.

Megatron examined the map the nodded carefully examining Soundwave's progress, "EXCELLENT, SOUNDWAVE! CONTINUE YOUR WORK!" The large silver warlord paraded out of the main bridge and the doors slammed behind him. His air of arrogance trailing behind.

A vehicon looked after his master from his place at a console. He glanced over at his superior officers to see if they were looking before he commed his female partner 5T3-PH4-N13. (It's like a fart.) The addressed femme glared back at him. Not sure if she understood or not, the male drone defined the word 'fart' for her. (A fart? Those rank clouds of smell that originate from a human's butth-)

(AYE KNOW WHA EY FAWT IS!) The femme spat through the comm. (Waas like ey fawt?)

The first drone held in a light chuckle, not wanting to upset his younger friend, (Megatron's cloud of power. Even when he leaves, it still hangs in the air. It is hard to be right behind him because it's so damn thick…Stephanie?) His humorous tone was cruelly shot down by the femme's wish to finish their duties.

(Shuddup Steve!) The femme avoided his optics and had her helm buried in the console repairs, various wires in her servos. (Is it turnin ahn?) Steve's response of 'yes' had her moving to the next computer.

Ignoring the two drones ramblings Soundwave offlined his facemask. "_Thousands of years loyally following that mech and I still don't understand why the frag he talks so damn loud…_" Soundwave shook his helm and glanced at Ramjet and Skywarp. The mechs worked slowly at their stations. Writing up their last patrol reports; reports that were written but no one ever actually cared to read. He turned to his computer and began his work again.

'Ping'

Soundwave checked his data receiver to respond to the communication request. Realizing the nature of the message confused the dark mech. No one EVER started a private chat with him through the private commlinks. He was sure the only mechs aboard the Nemesis that even had his private line were Starscream and Megatron. Neither of them had felt the need to communicate with him either. Being a curious mech he opened it.

(HEYYYYY! How are you this finnneee afternoon?) ~SW

"_SW? Shockwave? No, he's off planet. Skywarp? It could only be him…awesome. I'm so lucky…_" Soundwave inwardly groaned as his optic twitched but he responded to the message regardless of his minuscule amount of the desire to reply.

(Fine.) ~Soundwave, [Communications Officer]

(Oh, you mood? Formal.) ~SW

"_What? That's not even…_" He stopped working and turned to look at Skywarp but the mech had his face in the screen of his monitor. Shrugging he turned around again.

(Question: What?) ~ Soundwave, [Communications Officer]

There was a pause, most likely the other mech was rereading his last message, so the spy used it to work on downsizing the four possible locations to three. He was successful just as another ping came in notifying him of another message.

(Sorry. I meant: Oh, are you in the mood. You're so formal.) ~SW

Soundwave's systems stalled, his servos stopped typing. "_Huh…WOAH! WHAT?_" He gripped the console putting small fingertip sized dents in it. Ramjet walked over to him and smacked him with a datapad. Starled by the smack, Soundwave reeled around and looked straight into the mech's optics challengingly. "_Oh, yeah. Stupid me…I wear a mask._" Ramjet had a smug look on his face, most likely amused with his ability to unhinge the usual unemotionless drone-like mech. Soundwave grabbed the pad and wrenched it from the seeker. The visored mech dismissed the maroon and white seeker with a nod.

(Soundwave: Does Not Understand.) ~ Soundwave, [Communications Officer]

There was no response for several minutes. Soundwave frowned behind his mask. "_Typical. Not the first time someone has thought of me as naïv-"_A loud ping interrupted his thoughts. The suddenness of it caused him to squeak in surprise which he covered by scrapping his servo down the console. A vehicon glance in his direction but brushed it off as Soundwave scratching a dust speck from the console's metal.

(Sexy mech! See if you can decipher this abbreviation: OMP IW2BIU. Having very naughty thoughts about throwing you down on my console right now. I know you're busy today, but I'm getting into the shower later. Why don't you come over and help me get dirty again after? Oh, Had a very dirty dream about you last night. Let's reenact it while you get me dirty again. Using one hand to write my report text and using the other hand to press my button ^.~...) ~SW

Soundwave's jaw dropped and his optic twitched. Systems choked from surprise and he stumbled away from his monitor. The masked mech swung around and glared at Skywarp from behind his facemask. The dark purple seeker smiled and waved at him.

Something snapped. Most likely the stylus in Soundwave's servo or the datapad or maybe even a circuit in his processor. But something snapped and before any drones could react Soundwave had grabbed the datapad from the console and whipped it in the seeker's direction. The datapad nailed the mech in the forehead with an incredible 'clang'. Skywarp flew backwards into the wall with a loud yelp.

"WHAT THE SLAG SOUNDWAVE? YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Skywarp pushed himself up and flew out of the room his servo covering his newly formed forehelm dent. "TeeCeee. Soundwave HIT me!"

Soundwave snarled after the seeker's retreating aft. "_Afthead!_" He stormed out of the main bridge after the seeker, leaving his work undone.

All the remaining drones exchanged looks of amazement and confusion behind his back. Stephanie and Steve gawked as the normally stoic officer had completely blew a piston and pummeled the cheery seeker with a datapad. (Wow. Aye notice daht thay officer haas been more amotionaal since deh twuah femme seekers haas awrrived. Rahght Steve?)

(No longer an SBD that's for sure. More like a dormant volcano.)

(…hauh?..)

(Silent but deadly…No one can hear it but it's still there.)

The young femme rolled her helm like a human would in yoga to look at the mech designated ST3-V3 or more lovingly known as Steve. (Compahrin ouwa superior offahcers too humahn fawts…Aye need ey new partna…) She walked away from the mech drone and towards another computer.

(A group of us decided that Starscream is a popcorn fart!) A wave of his partner's servo indicated her disapproving dismissal of his comment. (LOUD, OBNOXIOUS AND LEAVES AN IMPRESSION BUT RETREATS QUICKLY!) Steve smirked when the disgruntled femme responded by flipping the bird. The crude gesture had been adopted by the drone army a week after arriving on Earth because they had found the human custom to be amusing. He walked over and began handing tools to the femme that had shoved her helm into the main computer's wiring for a maintenance check.

…

Soundwave raged internally but for once he didn't bother hiding his anger. The anger came in waves off of his body and any passing drone would later swear his body was producing full body flames. Vehicons squeaked and scuttled out of his way as he stormed through the halls. "_How dare he do that slag. He's already mated! I can't believe Skywarp would-_"

CLANG!

"OWIE! DAT HURT!"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAHA OH MAH PRIMUS WHISPEH YOU TRIPPED OVAR NOTHIN!"

The dark mech turned the corner to find Whisper punching the floor and blaming it for denting her chest plate. He rolled his eyes at their shenanigans but instantly stopped when something hit him like a train hurtling into a brick wall. "_S…Silhouette…W…Whisper...SW…_" Soundwave's optic twitched behind his mask, quickly reining in his angry mood. He did not really understanding why the sight of them calmed him but it had. "_Seriously! Frag, sorry Skywarp…they are so slammed…_"He jumped slightly as something warm slipped into his servo, not enough for anyone to notice unless they were staring but he jumped nonetheless. He glanced down and saw a pure white servo in his. His frame heated when he realized Silhouette had grabbed his servo and quickly made to pulled away but stopped when he looked at Silhouette's hazy optics. Her lips were parted slightly as she stared into his visor. "_…pretty._"

"Wanna play wit meh and Whispeh, sexeh mech?" The femme winked at him and traced his servo with a claw. Her pearly body was overheated by the effects of the high grade and she pressed her chest to his. Silhouette wrapped her unoccupied servo around his hip and brought his servo to her lips with the other. She ran her glossa across his finger and suckled the tip. He felt her systems purr against his from the closeness. "Weh can make yah feel realleh good…" She bit his finger tip gently whilst shooting seductive looks at his mask.

Soundwave was startled by the sudden boldness of the slightly smaller femme. His frame heated with the sudden desire to slam the femme into the wall and…he yanked his servo out of hers and pushed the seeker away roughly and took a large step back. The harshness of his shove had the femme stumbling backwards. He suddenly felt guilty when he saw her wide optics and failing attempts to regain equilibrium. Soundwave reached out and grabbed her before she lost her balance completely and fell.

Whisper hissed as she felt her twin's shock but calmed when she saw Soundwave pull Silhouette back into his chest. Pushing herself off the floor she quickly grabbed one of his servos and tugged on it. "Come on Etteh let go of the pretteh mech, 'member weh wanna find Knockout to get rid of dis dahmn buzz." She pulled his servo harder, causing it to break contact with the white seekers back. Silhouette glared at her twin when his arm released her. Whisper grabbed her twin and pushed her in the opposite direction of the medbay.

"_That's a Polyhexian accent. I should probably help them…since…they're not even going in the right direction…_" Mentally face palming and concentrating keeping his cool Soundwave gently steered them around and guided the drunken femmes towards Knockout's medbay. The femmes were surprising uneventful as they strode through the halls. Soundwave took advantage of their quietness, "_Pretty…_" He gazed at their twitching wings as they walked in front of him. Soundwave only realized he had spaced off after he walked into the medbay's half opened doors. He noticed the twins had taken off sprinting through the med bay's various rooms. "_Again with the spacing off…_" He mentally slapped himself.

"KNOOOOCKKKKOUTTTAH! Weh ish herr!" Whisper crawled around the room imitating a mechna-cat. Silhouette giggled at her sister that was prowling the dull metal floor like an organic cat. The white skipped over to Soundwave and hugged him around the waist before running and tackling Knockout through a wall. Well, not a wall but hinged doors.

Soundwave stood frozen in his spot, his faceplates heating up after the seeker hugged him. He was sure that if his mask was removed he would have pinkish cheekplates. The thought made him hike up another few degrees, "_WHY do I feel like this!_" Frantically trying to cool his own systems, the dark mech thought about gross things like Airachnid and the slimy organics from the planet Haliko. The mech shuddered but succeed in cooling himself down. His questionable hotness was replaced with jealously. "_Jealous? Why am I jealous! I'm never jealous! Except when Ravage and Lazerbeak get to sleep in! ARGHHH!_"

Knockout squealed as he crashed to the ground. He glared at the femme above him, the femme that was now straddling him and nuzzling his cheek. Silhouette then made complete optic contact with him and seemed to stare into his soul before smiling and yelling straight at his faceplate, "Ahm looking fur hugandkiss, first name Amandah!" She gave him a dazzling smile before curling up on top of him

The squashed medic's optics widened at the femme's scream. "Huh?" The red mech glanced at Soundwave for an explanation. Something in the dark reaper jet's posture made Knockout want to melt through the floor and away from the silly femme above him. Soundwave looked tense and protective. Like ready to kill, tense and protective. Knockout risked a smirk, he was a medic he was trained to see these things. Soundwave had clearly caught on to Knockout's thoughts because the mech instantly loosened up and returned to his usual looming presence. Much to Knockout's amusement though, the Decepticon communications officer still radiated the feelings of jealously.

"Silhouette where is Whisper?" Knockout had pushed the femme to the side and stared down at the dozing form of Silhouette. "_Skywarp, I'm going to kill you!_" He glanced over at Whisper who had sidled up close to Soundwave. She was currently rubbing the other mech's thin forearm and nuzzling his servo on her cheek. The medic rolled red on black optics. "_And Breakdown though I was bad…_"

Soundwave turned his helm slightly to look into the green femme face. She pressed her lips against his mask in a kiss. "_Huh?_" After the intial shock of actually being kissed for the first time in thousands of years Soundwave involuntarily leaned into the kiss. He smiled gently, wishing it was his real face and not the mask his femme was kissing… "_WAIT! When did they become MY femmes! Oh Primus! They are changing me too fast. What is WRONG with me?_"

Whisper smiled up at him and pressed her slightly dented chest plate against his. She pulled herself back and stared straight into his mask, coincidently straight into his optics as well, although the slightly shorter femme wouldn't have known even if she wasn't in a high grade induced stupor. "Heya sexeh mech, wanna marry meh and Etteh? Ah can't 'member yer name right nowah but weh like you…Hehe." She gave him another peck on the side of his helm.

"Oh…kay…we are done here!" Knockout came between the two Cybertronians like a principal breaking up a playground fight. "You two are totally drunk, SIT. DOWN!" He shooed the pouting green femme towards a berth away from the stunned dark mech. The medic nudged Silhouette who had stood up while Whisper was kissing Soundwave, "You two on that berth." He pointed the berth sitting in the middle of the medbay. Turning to Soundwave he waved his servos indicating him to leave. "I got them. Leave now." He stared after the unusually but obviously shaken Soundwave leave the room.

…

The soft whoosh of a sliding door was the only sound in his quarters. Soundwave reached up and unclasped his facemask, holding it gingerly and with care like a historian would hold an ancient civilization transcript. He slid down the smooth metal door onto the floor. Soundwave stared at his mask, flipping it over so the front of it was facing him. "_Marry them?_" He gazed at himself using his own mask, the mask he used to keep other doing just that, seeing the real him. "_Why was I so jealous when Silhouette was on top of Knockout. Why did I feel so good when Whisper kissed me?..._"

He ejected Lazerbeak, the drone flew to the metal nest his cassette twins had welded together for her with spare metal scraps while back on Cybertron during their gladiator days. As soon as she landed, two pairs of green optics onlined and peered down at the confused mech from a loft near Lazerbeak's nest. A mechna-cat uncurled from beneath Soundwave's berth and slunk over to her creator. She rubbed her helm against his servo in a rare show of affection. Soundwave took the hint and scratched her audio receivers. The cassette twin's rebooted momentarily so the loft was completely dark before the full bodies of the little mechs appeared.

Rumble trudged over to Soundwave and sat on his right side, a sleepy look on his faceplate. Frenzy sat in the space between his boss's legs, he leaned back with his helm resting on Soundwave's knee. Lazerbeak gazed down at the group she called family, having witnessed to scenes leading up to her creator's current mood but receiving no indications as to what exactly was affecting him, she was worried. Worried that something was wrong with Soundwave. The bird cassette chirped at him but Soundwave just continued to pet Ravage with one servo and gazed at his mask in the other.

Frenzy tilted his helm up to look at Soundwave, "Boss, what's wrong?"

Soundwave stared intently at his mask, specifically the place where h-the femme had kissed him. Placing it gently down on the floor next to Rumble, he burned a hole through the ceiling of his quarters with a stare. His silence usually didn't bother the young cassettes but there is a first for everything. Their boss wasn't ever…sad, really.

"I…I don't know, Frenzy…"

_**CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 8! I love this so much. Tell me what you think because I REALLY want to know. I love you my readers and reviewers! I always will…but not as much as I love my Wifey Sissy! **_

_**I LOVE YOU ANGEL! Hearts and kisses!**_

_**OMP IW2BIU = Oh my Primus, I want to be in you.**_


	9. Reason of Silence

Where is Your Face?

IM BACKKKKK! Sorta. Lol

**THIS STORY IS BECOMING DARK IN NATURE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**WhisperSeeker**: I LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOVEEEEE YOUUUUU SISSYYY!

**Pedro:** OMFP! I MISS YOU, YOU CRAZY CHILD!

**kukuioPunk**,** DarkSoulz**, **Gizzy2JJ**, **HavocFury** and **Copyright-Prime**: Thank You Very Much! :D This is a joint review response because I was too lazy to write individual ones this time around. I will go back to individual responses for next chapter :P Enjoy the new chapter guys and girls! ^.^

_**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:**_

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts_…"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask?_"

"**Computer/Television/Radio Text**"

_**Author's Note**_: Chapter 9! Woo! VERY late indeed and I apologize. BUT this chapter is incredibly exciting because it dives deeper into many of the characters pasts. : )

Reading through my fic a while ago, I realized ._. Megatron has like no part really and Starscream, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Maelstrom, Thundercracker and the Autobots are only mentioned in a few chapters. Time to bring them back one by one. Also, I am bringing in new existent characters from the show. I have no idea of what to do with Dreadwing yet…oh well.

Cassette Designs! All have green optics. Rumble and Frenzy are same color schemes as their G1 predecessors. Rumble is primarily purple. Frenzy is maroon and dark gray. They also have their winglets which is positively Adorable I must add ^.^. Ravage is a light gray. She has a TPF-like version of the Bayverse movies, only she has two optics, the one optic shindig she had going on in the movie scared me ._. Lazerbeak already has a design (watch the show).

I JUST REALIZED! After playing Transformers: War for Cybertron THAT Silhouette and Whisper bare an incredible similar design to Slipstream :D except the helm and pedes lol Oh and I really HATE Starscream's look in Prime –ducks from dagger like stares- Sorry. BUT I love the stockiness and strong look of the form he takes in WFC. So unless your highly against it The mech seekers will look like that now in the story and if you are against it think prime design. I just CANNOT see Thundercracker in heels...lmafo Look up those designs! Play the game too! It's awesome! If you message me ill play with you on xbox live! Pm me for my tag.

Permanent OCs in this story are Maelstrom and the twins Silhouette and Whisper. I am lovin' how my readers are enjoying the Ocs. Thank you ^.^

Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

_**Warnings**_ : Mentions of past Murder, potential torture and slavery…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. I do not own the song for Mission Impossible. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…or I'll send a stampede of wild horses after your ass… :D Awesome animals!

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 9: Reason of Silence

Ravage watched as her creator recharged. The femme feline was concerned for her master's wellbeing. The unbreakable wall he had created since joining Megatron was crumbling into dust. The business like personality she had come to associate with Soundwave had been replaced by someone entirely different. Unhinged almost. It was not something she had ever been familiar with when it came to her boss. All because of those twin seekers had joining the Earth team. Well. No, really she couldn't blame them. Ravage had never even met them or even seen them for that matter. All she knew was they were twins like Rumble and Frenzy and femmes.

Did Soundwave's personality change really have anything to do with the arrival of the two femmes? Or was it just a coincidence…

The usually calm, collected, almost emotionless Soundwave had disappeared right before her very optics within the last two or three months. An extremely short time, especially considering it was _the_ silent Soundwave. Never in the thousands of years during the war that Ravage had accompanied her master had he ever reacted like this to anyone, let alone two others. She resisted the urge to lie beside her creator. Resisted the urge to curl around him and comfort him, like she had done after a battle in the arena during their gladiator days.

Sure he was different personality wise then but for this moment in time _and_ considering the circumstances? The behavioral change was unnerving. Mainly because he has yet to confide in any of his cassettes. If not confide in them, at least acknowledge that something isn't the same.

Rumble sighed heavily as he gazed down at his conflicted feline sibling. Tuning out her internal muttering he picked at his servo in an attempt to keep himself busy. Frenzy laid on his back next to him. Abandoning his finger picking, Rumble flicked his twin's nose earning himself a less than pleasde scowl from the maroon minicon. ::Frenzy, we need to spy on those seekers. They're the cause of all this slag I bet you, and I wanna know why!::

Frenzy popped up suddenly interested. ::Spying? We haven't done that since Buzzsaw's …nevermind.:: His optics shifted down in sadness as he thought of the condor's strange disappearance. He then hopped up and began climbing down from their loft, careful to avoid waking Lazerbeak. ::Still, it sounds fun. Let's do it. Think Ravage would like to help?:: The cat had curled up under the large metal berth.

The purple cassette nodded then followed his brother. (RAVAGE! WAKE UP! LETS GO SPY!) He purposely yelled through the comm. to startle the femme drifting into the abyss of recharge. He got a cat-like hiss through the bond in return. He smirked at his accomplishment of pissing her off. Besides, what are brother's for?

(Primus, afthead from the pit! Are you _trying_ to awaken Unicron again?) Her green optics shined out from underneath the berth. Soundwave shifted on the berth as she slunk out towards her brothers. With a mock yawn the feline pushed her front claws out in front of her in a stretch. (Spying? Soundwave is not going to like that…but yeah, sounds…intriguing.)

(Spy get on homies mah yo, is we unofficially duty in back!) He cracked his fingers out in front of his chest and smiled brightly, silvery denta shimmered in the semi darkness of their quarters. Frenzy turned to pry off the vent cover. The metal creaked in protest against his efforts. Ravage and Rumble exchanged an amused look.

Rumble cocked an optical brow at his brother, (Bro…that didn't even BEGIN to make sense…) He choked back a laugh at his brother's one finger salute. He turned to the gray mechna cat, (what he meant was…Get yo spy on my homies, we is unofi-)

Ravage rolled her optics while flicking her long tail back and forth. (I KNOW WHAT HE MEANT! I'm appalled I came from the same symbiote carrier as you two…) Rumble snickered right behind Ravage and swatted at her tail that was flicking around in front of his faceplate. She hissed at him warningly. (Quietly you dolt! Don't wake up Sounders or Lazzi!)

The two unoccupied cassettes kept watch on the slumbering duo as their brother finally popped the vent cover off the wall. (We're in.) All three minicons squeezed through the vent, their small pedes barely creating a sound. Rumble pulled the cover back into place in an attempt to deter their boss from realizing they had left.

…about four seconds into their 'mission'…

"Dun dun dahdah dun dun DAHDAH DUN DUN!"

"Frenzy…stop…" Rumble rolled his optics at his hyper brother's singing, usually he would join in with him, but considering the annoyed ravage behind him. Rumble decided he would like to keep his legs…and arms for the day.

"Dananaaaaaaaaaah Dananaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh DUH NAH!"

"SHUT UP FRENZY!" Ravage snarled and pushed ahead of the twin's. The addressed mech jumped from her shriek causing him to smack his helm on the wall with an echoing 'clang'.

He shot the feline a childish look, glossa included, at her tail. "Fine…"

The three minicons ended up continuing on in complete silence, the 'tip tap' of their pedes and groans of moving metal in the distance being the only sounds in the narrow vents.

…

Soundwave groaned, fighting the protocols to initiate a total emerge from recharge. The only sounds around the quiet mech were the hum of his personal computer, chirping and the clicking of pedes outside of his quarters. The chirping came off as odd to him even in his pathetic state of recharge.

"_Chirping? Whose is chirping? Buzzsaw? No…he is gone. Lazerbeak?_" Orange optics snapped open only to stare into the avian faceplate of Lazerbeak. The navy colored bird pecked his chest indicating her intentions of reconnecting to him. He idly rubbed her wing before she took to the air again to allow him to sit up. Only when he was fully standing did he allow the femme to reconnect with a 'click'.

He felt bad. Incredibly bad actually. Soundwave had promised his cassettes that he would protect them from everything, including himself. Yet, he had caused all four of them to worry. He could feel their concern as though it was his own. They were definitely worried. Worried for his wellbeing. This was the second time he had failed.

He snarled and gritted his denta. His inner demons began emerging from the depths of his processor, the secrets he was forbidden to tell. His inability to tell others how incredibly trapped he really was. Once he had been a great gladiator, he beat everyone, even killing them if necessary. In order to survive…he should not have hesitated when he had that monster in his servos. Everyone thought he was a willing follower. If only they knew. Buzzsaw would still be alive and Ravage, Frenzy…wait a minute.

He glanced around the room sending out pings to his cassettes but only receiving a response from Lazerbeak. The reaper's spark twinged in fear and he rapidly sent out more pings. When Soundwave got no response he panicked and literally tore his room to pieces trying to find his cassettes.

"FUCK!" The dark mech shouted as he looked in Ravage's usual sleeping place under his berth for the twentieth time. The dreadful realization that they were not in the quarters had him running from the room while snapping his mask back on.

The mech struggled to retain a normal 'Soundwave-like persona' as he hurriedly walked down the hall. He glanced at the ceiling and into dark crevices of the halls, searching for the three runaways. Soundwave groaned when he heard drones ahead and turned down another hall. He shot pings left and right in a desperate attempt to reach his creations.

A heavy door at the end of the hallway opened. His leaders quarters. Soundwave muttered to himself and just before he hit the dead end point of the hall he turned down another path. He heard the loud footfalls of his Lord behind him. Soundwave walked quicker hoping he could get away and find his cassettes before…

"Soundwave."

…

A knock at their quarters had Silhouette and Whisper tripping over each other in an attempt to reach the control panel. Whisper squirmed out from under her twin's white aft and stood up. Whisper pushed herself up as well. Looking each other over and brushing away any dust from one another, they both quickly composed themselves and Silhouette typed in the code to open the door.

Opening the door revealed a tall sky blue seeker. The twin's faceplates split into identical grins. The blue and black seeker cringed for he knew what was coming. "TC!" His servos were grabbed and he was promptly catapulted into the room.

"How have you been!?" "What's new?!" "We haven't hung out in forever!" "Hows 'Warp and Screamer?!" "Have you guys been on any good missions lately!?" The questions seemed to bleed from the femmes mouths.

Thundercracker looked between the two blubbering femmes from his place on the floor. His four wings slowly beginning to point towards the floor and a small smile crept onto his faceplates. The questions suddenly stopped and he realized the spot where the twins had been was empty. A squeezing sensation notified him that the femmes had plastered themselves on either side of him hugging his chest. He rolled his optics and proceeded to peel Whisper from his side.

Silhouette let go and smiled, "So, what brings you to our happy abode?"

Whisper proved to be difficult to unlodge from his chest so Thundercracker gave up and let her squeeze him into scrap. Well, at least his one side. "Abode?" He gave her a confused look.

"Quarters, home, room, house, living place, apartment, place of dwellllllingggggg…." Silhouette slurred her last word and nuzzled her fellow seeker's cheek.

Thundercraker's wings fluttered slightly in his more stuble happiness. "I can't just drop by to say hello?" He grinned and nuzzled his friend back in the ancient seeker greeting. Silhouette's wings flapped happily.

"You never just _drop by_." Whisper continued to cling to his side. "Where is Skywarp?" She tightened her grip slightly then let go.

Thundercrackers vents let out a burst of air he was forced to hold in by her squeezing. "Currently nursing his dented forehelm like the sparkling he is." His thoughts drifted back to last morning when his mate ran in, all a fuss about how their TIC had nailed him in the forehelm with a datapad. Thundercracker honestly thought it was hilarious but resisted the urge to laugh at his upset mate and fixed the dent.

The seeker twins exchanged startled looks, "Wha?"

TC smirked, "Your boyfriend, Soundwave, nailed Skywarp in the forehelm with a datapad."

Silhouette's wings hiked up and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Whisper vents sputtered, "H-h-h-he is NOT our boyfiend." Silhouette despite her own embarrassment, facepalmed.

"Fiend?" The slightly taller mech's wings fluttered in amusement. "Boy…friend. Friend. Not fiend."

"Shut upppppppppppppah." Whisper growled and poked the mech in the side. Silhouette giggled.

"He's right sis."

"TC is always fucking right."

"No shit." Thundercracker smirked at twins vulgar statements. He stood up and sighed slightly. The femmes gave him concerned looks. "Whats wrong TC?"

"Nothing." He looked at their skeptical expressions. "I SWEAR!" He put up his servos in a defensive manner. "On my spark!"

Whisper gave her sister a side long look. She turned her gaze back to their friend, "This is about Soundwave right?" Thundercracker looked sheepish. "HA! Knew it!" He gave her a look that said 'really' as Silhouette chuckled softly.

"Spill." Silhouette crossed her arms and narrowed her optic at him. "Do your worst." Noticing her twin's worried expression she changed her mind. "On second thought, be gentle."

Thundercracker smirked. "Typical." He paused and the twins leaned in towards him. Suspense thick in the air. "I think its fine."

The femmes leaned back wearing incredibly blank looks, "That's IT?! On third thought do your worst!" Whisper spat at him only to smile charmingly at the male seeker.

Thundercracker cocked a brow. He leaned forward with a very child-like expression on his face. "Okay…I think you two should _mate_ with him!" The word 'mate' was glazed with boldness. He laughed when the twins looked horrified.

Their looks of horror were quickly replaced with sultry grins. "Tsk tsk. Thundercracker, baby. You shouldn't speak like that." Whisper winked. Silhouette giggled then added in her own input. "She's right TC. Don't wanna ruin that air of prudeness do yah." She smirked.

"I am not prude!" The blue seeker scoffed. "I'm just less of a petro-rabbit than the rest of the seeker subrace!" He stuck his nose in the air.

The twins laughed, "Oh TC."

He huffed then laughed lightly. He checked his chronometer and frowned, "I got to go. Duty calls." He twirled his finger in the air in mock excitement. The twins jumped up and gave him another hug.

"Buh bye!" Silhouette blew him a kiss as her twin closed the door. She giggled. "Well that was interesting. Getting approval from him was a surprise." Whisper fluttered her wings.

"I know!"

The three sets of green optics behind the ceiling air vent grate went unnoticed by the two femmes as they skipped to their computer consoles.

…

It had to be habit or perhaps self-preservation at its finest. Soundwave instantly halted when Megatron called to him. Straightening up as much as he could he turned back to face his commander. Only to cringe when his helm bumped painfully into Megatron chestplates.

Soundwave shuffled backwards slightly when Megatron leaned over so that his faceplates were directly in front of his own. His surprise seemed to be entirely unnoticed by the looming giant. The dark mech resist the urge to flee like Starscream. He would regret his reaction to flinch back when the Decepticon leader made a grab for his arm, later.

Megatron growled at his subordinate's reaction. He held onto Soundwave's thin arm with a death grip and roughly yanked him back into the room. He threw his Comunications Officer face first into the wall. Not taking his optic off of the other mech Megatron slammed his right servo on a control panel. Metal doors slide shut and locked.

Soundwave found himself being spun around quickly. He struggled to find a grip on the smooth metal of the wall. The spy would have completely lost his balance if it was not for the large servos slamming against the walls on either side of his helm. He was pinned. Soundwave resisted the urge to strike out in defense in fear of Megatron not taking his anger out on him but instead on-.

"You disappoint me Soundwave…" Megatron tightened his grip on the metal of Soundwave's shoulders. "You had an agreement! To remain the wallflower! Silent and emotionless! WHAT HAPPENED!?" As if he suddenly realized the situation in front of his Megatron put on a toothy grin when he heard the smaller mech squeak in pain as his arms were crushed. "It's those seekers…ISN'T IT?!" Soundwave averted his pained gaze.

Megatron had warned his…pet about this. He made sure that Soundwave was his and his alone. No, he did not use him for pleasurable purposes. But to be in total control of one of the two mechs able to actually challenge him was vital to Megatron's survival.

And Megatron knew that. "ANSWER ME!" The warlord's patience must have run thin because he gripped Soundwave's mask and tore it off. Orange optics squeezed shut from the sudden light. The grey mech crushed the mask in his servos and threw the shattered glass over his shoulder and across the room. "I SAID ANSWER ME!" Soundwave found himself being thrown into the ground.

"…I don't…" Soundwave kept his amber gaze on the floor.

Megatron sneered, "Shut up." He wrapped his servo around the back of the other mech's neck. Digging his claws into the sensitive wires and tubes he pulled the mech off the ground. He put Soundwave back up against the wall.

The reaper visibly panicked as his helm was pushed into the metal wall. Megatron used his other servo to pin his subordinate's chest against the wall as well by placing more pressure than was necessary against Soundwaves back. He grined at his pets deseperate struggles to get free. The warlord leaned close to Soundwave's audios.

"I thought you had learned your lesson of disobeying me when I snuffed the spark of your beloved bird, Buzzsaw. I could always lock your other cassettes up in that box again."

Soundwave shuddered, "No…please…what to you want?" He kept his helm low, avoiding optic contact as much as he could.

The grey mech released his TIC and walked back to his mock throne within his quarters. After he settled himself down he shot an evil smile at Soundwave. "I want you to ignore the twins. In fact brush them off as if they didn't even exist."

The navy colored mech's helm shot up and sent his master a confused look, "I don't understand…"

"I allowed the others to survive! And gave special permission for the use of Lazerbeak. DO NOT make me regret that!" Megatron roared at the other mech.

Soundwave flinched. "Why…?" He didn't want to ignore the twins. He quite honestly really enjoyed them they made him happy. Well less depressed. They allowed him to have a moment of freedom with their crazy antic and sweet-sometimes- personalities.

Megatron rolled his optics at the other mech, "Soundwave you are mine and you will obey me. Unless you enjoy the sight of your symbiotes being crushed beneath my pedes? Maybe I'll take apart Rumble next? Melt him into scrap in one of this planets volcanoes. Frenzy and him are spark split twins right? I wonder what will happen to Frenzy when I destroy his twin. Or maybe Ravage? I could gut her then use her outer armor as a rug? Hmmmmm? Wait how about Lazerbeak?" He stood up and casually walked up to Soundwave.

Soundwave sent calming emotions to his companion connected to his chest. The poor condor was terrified. He could hear her chirps of protest when Megatron ran a claw across the area that would make up her wing. He bit back another strong urge to curb stomp Megatron to the other end of the room.

Megatron scratched a thin line in Lazerbeak's back. "Such a funny thing really. How easy it is to offline something. Autobots, humans, Quintessians, Certans, Decepticons, those nasty as frag creatures from Haliko. We are all the same in one aspect. If you make a wrong move, Soundwave…I will crush you and your pathetic family. Now, Get Out." Megatron grabbed a mirror like mask from his subspace and forcefully snapped it onto Soundwave's face. A perfect match. He unlocked his quarters and watched as his toy scurried from the room.

…

The three cassette were surprised by the sight played out under them. (WOAH! Mate!? Wait! WHAT!?) Frenzy shouted in the comm. between them.

Rumble and Ravage gaped at the blue seeker as he left the femme's quarters. (Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…) Rumble struggled to answer his brother. (I have no idea about what just happened.)

Ravage rolled her optics. (Pft…sparklings…) She received twin angry 'heys' from her brothers. (It's grown up stuff. Heh)

(Oh what would you know about grown up stuff Ravage!? In human terms you're like three!) Rumble snorted and dodged a flick of her tail.

Frenzy leaned forward to get a better look at the seekers. He noticed the screw was loose on the vent cover. Later he would regret poking it. A loud pop and the grate fell out from under his and Ravages pedes.

Rumble stared in horror as the two crashed into the seekers quarters.

_**DONE! Fast ending and Short chapter yes Sorry! Also this was done quickly so any mistakes please bring my attention to them! But there is Lots more to work with though now. I had to get two of the plots out in the open. More on the cassettes past in the next chapter and the Autobots :D Thanks for your patience! LOVE YOU ALL MY AWESOME READERS! Chapter 10 in progress the title is (unless changed later) Walls.**_

_**~Silhouette**_


	10. OC STATS!

OC STATS

WOAH so I've realized that Chapter 10 is next : ) I decided to give a little something something for everyone who is enjoying this story.

THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS TO POSSIBLE FLASHBACKS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS!

This Inset contains closer looks into the OCs of my story. Not just Maelstrom, Whisper and Silhouette but also 2 new OCs that will be appearing in a future chapters! And peek at a short list of some of Original Hasbro characters I plan on bringing into this fic!

Chapter 10 is on its way! But for the time being enjoy this sneak peek! :P

These stat layouts were stolen frommmmm **MidnasEspeon**'s profile :D hehe I'm evil. THANK YOU! (ages done in human terms. Remember Cybertronians live for…EVER :P) Lots of my own terms but translated into the most common or accurate ones. Basically me making up Cybertronian words ^.^

I See the Cybertronians as genderless! Therefore two femmes can create, two mechs can create, a femme and a mech can create, AND A MECH CAN CARRY! Don't Judge!

Birth Ranks (Lowest to highest):

Empties, Slaves, Servants, Breeders, Gladiators, Military, Working, Guardian, Scholar, Medic, Noble, Magnus, Prime, High Council

**Silhouette**- (Sil-oh-eht)

Nickname: Ettie

Gender: Femme

Birth Place: Polyhex Breeding Home for Prized Flyer Subraces

Birth Date: Feburary 5th

Family: Carrier-Unknown, Mech Sire- Cloud 9, Sibling-Whisper

Class: Breeder Class

Subrace: Speed Seeker

Age if Human: 16

Color Scheme: White with Light Green Accents

Optic Color: Ruby Red

Alt Mode: Sukhoi T-55 PAK FA

Faction: Decepticon

Weapons(s): Null Rays, Energon Dagger and Razor Tipped Wings

Strength: 5 Intelligence: 8 Speed: 10 Endurance: 9 Courage: 9 Firepower: 4 Skill: 9

Past Snipets:

- She learned how to effectively and successfully steal at the human equivalent age of 7 months. Acted as the provider while being protected by her twin.

-She was arrested at age 2 for theft, vandalism, assault and trespassing on private property. Bailed out by her future caretaker Lalunax.

-She was taught how to fight in the gladiator rings by Lalunax at 2yrs and 3 months.

-She mastered the art of flying at age 2yrs 9months.

- She and her twin became neutrals in Tygar Pax at the beginning of the war. She originally wanted to join the Autobots with Lalunax but was faced with aggressive discrimination for Seekers.

Special Talents: Reflection based Invisiblity

Distinct Personality/Traits/Abilities: Crazy, Spunky, Protective, Prankster, Loveable, Overwhelmingly Outgoing, Mildly Conniving, an Ability to Cut Down Others with a Single Insulting Sentence, Lazy when Bored, Computer Addict, Speedster, Aerial Dancer/graceful and Powerful.

**Whisper**- (Whis-per)

Nickname: Whispy

Gender: Femme

Birth Place: Polyhex Breeding Home for Prized Flyer Subraces

Birth Date: Feburary 5th

Family: ? Carrier-Unknown, Mech Sire- Cloud 9, Sibling-Silhouette

Class: Breeder Class

Subrace: Speed Seeker

Age if Human: 16

Color Scheme: Light Green with White Accents

Optic Color: Ruby Red

Alt Mode: Sukhoi T-55 PAK FA

Faction: Decepticon

Weapons(s): Null Ray, Energon Dagger and Cybertonian Battle Axe

Strength: 8 Intelligence: 7 Speed: 9 Endurance: 5 Courage: 10 Firepower: 6 Skill: 9

Past Snipets!?:

-She was born 19 hours before her twin in a breeder house in Polyhex.

-She learned how to fight at the human equivalent age of 7 months. Acted as a distraction/protector as her twin stole from outdoor kiosk vendors.

-She was the first of the two to meet their gladiatorial caretaker, Lalaunax.

-Four years into the war she convinced her twin to join the Decepticon's when they were 9 after training in a military school for 3 years.

-She won her tenth gladiator match alongside her twin against a D rank undefeated femme by the name of Cirrus at age 4.

Special Talents: Reflection based Invisiblity

Distinct Personality/Traits/Abilities: Perverted, Daring, Courageous, Optimistic, Clumsy, Energetic, Potentially Devastating when Pissed, Impatient, Strongwilled, Creative, If Left alone She could Sleep for 12 Earth Days, Friendly when she doesn't feel Threatened, Brutally Honest, Affectionate, Mildly Sadistic and Incredibly Protective.

**Maelstrom**- (May-Ale-St-Rum)

Nickname: Strom

Gender: Mech

Birth Location: Lower Level Vos

Birth Date: June 2nd

Family: Femme Carrier-Kisat, Femme Sire- Raela, Sibling- None

Class: Working/Guardian

Subrace: Energon Seeker

Optic Color: Maroon

Age if Human: 34

Color Scheme: Varying Shades of Gray

Alt Mode: Sukhoi T-55 PAK FA

Faction: Decepticon

Weapons(s): Null Ray, Cybertonian Spiked Battle Mace and Plasma Cannons.

Strength: 10 Intelligence: 7 Speed: 4 Endurance: 10 Courage: 8 Firepower: 9 Skill: 7

Past Snipets!?:

-He was born into the job of Guarding the Palace of Vos. He officially gained that position at age 13.

-He met his Sparkmate at the Palace gates. Hailstorm was a royal Medic.

-His family before the first revolts consisted of a mech Bondmate named Hailstorm and two femme Sparklings. The oldest being Quicktrip and the youngest being Fritz. They died in the Autobot bombing of Vos.

-He joined the Decepticons (0.o Duh) 8 months after his family perished.

Special Talents: N/A

Distinct Personality/Traits/Abilities: Strict, Humble, Modest, Protective, Even-Tempered, Calm, Patient, Can Absorb Great Amounts of Physical/Mental Stress. (Must Be the Twins.)

**Lalunax**- (Lu-Lu-Nac)

Nickname: Lulu

Gender: Femme

Birth Location: Praxian Towers MidLevel Rank

Birth Date: October 26th

Family: Mech Carrier-Dexhal, Femme Sire- Salsana, Sibling- Sisal

Class: Noble

Subrace: Door-winged Praxian

Optic Color: Green/Blue

Age if Human: 46

Color Scheme: Sky Blue with Silver and Tan Accents

Alt Mode: SRT Viper

Faction: Autobot

Weapons(s): Cybertonian Battle Axe (Now owned by Whisper)

Strength: 10 Intelligence: 9 Speed: 9 Endurance: 6 Courage: 5 Firepower: 2 Skill: 10

Past Snipets!?:

-She was a Gladiator Champion for 7 years then retired after a spinal strut injury.

-She acted as a gladiatorial caretaker for 9 years before taking in the twins. She trained 7 undefeated winners not including the twins.

-She found a scared and panicking Whisper wandering the crowded streets of Crystal City. Later she bailed the younger twin from a death sentence.

-She acted as a caregiver to the twins until the war began.

-She was last heard from after the Battle of Tyger Pax. Last known loyalty was to the Autobots. She was written down as a follower of Ultra Magnus and Kup. Quickly became the caretaker of for femmes.

Special Talents: Right Leg of Aerial Gesalt Team JayBird.

Distinct Personality/Traits/Abilities: Much Like the Twins; Hyper, Rebellious, Hardheaded, Perverted, Loyal, Dominating, Highly Capable of Terminating Opponents 4 Times her Size and Part of a Disbanded Gesalt.

**Skydance**- (Sky-Dan-se)

Nickname: Dizzy

Gender: Femme

Birth Location: Earth

Birth Date: December 17th

Family: Mech Carrier-?, Mech Sire- ?, Sibling- None

Class: Noble

Subrace: Stealth Seeker

Optic Color: Ruby Red

Age if Human: 0

Color Scheme: Dark Violet with Sky Blue Accents

Alt Mode: A Giant Toy F-22

Faction: Autobot

Weapons(s): Cybertonian Battle Axe (Now owned by Whisper)

Strength: 0 Intelligence: 0 Speed: 0 Endurance: 0 Courage: 10 Firepower: 0 Skill: 0

Past Snipets!?:

-SPARKLING!

Special Talents: N/A

Distinct Personality/Traits/Abilities: Graceful, Energetic, Rebellious, Silly, Prankster, Boisterous, Can Outrun her Creators with Ease and Manages to hide in Ridiculous Places.

Incoming Characters!

-Shockwave

-Chromia

-Vortex

-Lalunax

-Skydance

-Sideswipe

-Sunstreaker

-Skyfire/Jetfire

-And MORE!


	11. Walls

Where is Your Face?

Well review wise last chapter was disappointing : ( But a big Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**WhisperSeeker**: I LOVE YOUUU! X3 I love this fic because it…we r make us awesomer than we were before

**Purple Seeker **aka** DarkSoulz **(:P) : I love your reviews they make me lol xD Here a new chappy enjoy x3

**SOTACARK**: Thank YOU! WHERES MY OC PIC :D I wannnnnna seeeee itttt :3

**HavocFury** : Thank you Thank you!

**MidnasEspeon** He really is aint he : ) it's awesome. And thank you! Enjoy!

Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts…_"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask_?"

"**Computer/Television/Radio Text**"

Author's Note: OMP CHAPTER 10! DOUBLE DIGITS! THE BIG ONE 'O'! A NEW OC! AND PAST MOMENTOS! xD Join me in my moment of silence….okay, DONE! ENJOY!

Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

Every section of this chapter is happening at similar times. Keep that in mind :)

I will be changing my pen name to SilhouetteSeeker soon! Don't be alarmed by that change

_**Also warning this chapter was rushed so don't except awesomeness. It will be adjusted later**_.

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**_ I need OCS for this story! [[I need FEMMES! Any mechs sent to me will be discarded but...IF your particular mech...interests me I may be able to find a spot for him somewhere IF his bio is large enough for me to throughly know him.]] I plan on writing some past gladiator scenes but coming up with a billion OCS of my own would take days. *cries* If you're willing to donate Pm me! Note: All donated OCS will receive a disclaimer and will only be used in this story and not in any others without me asking. I will report unauthorized use to the proper owner if they are in an unwanted fics of another penname. Also, unless you don't mind. Your OCS will, I repeat WILL be killed off. If you don't like that then don't agree to the temporary donation. If you would like to participate please Pm me a bio and design description. I would like you as the creator to be able to recognize them therefore I will attempt to minimize any alterations. That being said; any immortal or potentially unbeatable OCS will be turned down. Thank You ~Sideswipe8 aka Silhouette

Warnings : Potentially OOC Optimus Prime. I was intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©. The title has nothing to do with the Pink album The Wall but knowing how ridiculous copyrights are I will put a disclaimer anyways to avoid any crap. I do however own all rights to the story itself and the Ocs within. Do not steal…or I'll send a stampede of wild horses after your ass… :D Awesome animals!

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 10: Walls

Rumble facepalmed. Hard. Possibly hard enough to leave an impressive dent in his facial plating and crack his metalli-glass visor. Never in his whole existence, had he been so incredibly amazed by how simple it was to ruin a mission by poking a loose screw. And it was Frenzy that had poked it No, wait. It _was_ Frenzy. His one and only hyperactive bat-shit crazy twin brother…Frenzy. Never mind, the amazement is always less impressive when Frenzy is involved. Groaning, Rumble peeled his servo away from his forehelm and optics. He dropped down from the ceiling and landed with a soft tap-tap next to his dog piled siblings. He took a quick look around the room, most likely out of a curiosity habit, and then nudged his sister with the tip of his pede.

Two pairs of ruby optics peered down at the cassette pile. One set peeking out from a nearby closet. Silhouette fluttered her wings nervously as her optics shifted between each of the three minicons. Whisper tried in vain to avoid a minor Spark attack. The loud crash of the metallic grate hitting the floor accompanied by two bodies falling through the ceiling had Whisper flinging herself into a closet. The distinct thought of human horror films and dead bodies falling out of air vents fresh at the forefront of her mind. Silhouette tilted her helm curiously at the three small Cybertronians. Pearly white audios were almost parallel with the floor.

A long cat-like growl echoed off the walls breaking the deafening silence. "Frenzy…Get…Off!" The small maroon cassette squeaked in alarm then hurriedly sprang up off the gray feline and dashed behind the purple mech.

"Sorry…" the little mech murmured to the gray toned cat currently picking itself off the ground.

"You better be dipstick!" Ravage shook in a manner similar to a wet dog. She felt a nudge at her hip. Snarling the femme flicked her tail and spun around to bite off the hand that dared touch her. Ravage stopped short when she came faceplate to servo-palm with a slender white servo. "_Oh…yeah…_"

Silhouette stared down at the minicon as she internally encouraged her startled twin to remove herself from their weapons closet. Preferably before she accidently blew a hole through the back of the closet with one of their many plasma cannons or null rays. Giving a small wave with a servo she squatted in order to be optic level with the small mechs and femme. "Hi, um, what are you…were you doing in the vents?" Her wings dropped low indicating her lack of hostile intent towards the smaller cons.

Despite the large seekers nonaggressive stance, the tiny mechna-cat backed away from the seeker and bumped into Rumbles leg. Rumble stumbled backwards slightly from the small impact. Frenzy skipped forward leaving Rumble to groan when the maroon mech began to speak. "_Here we go! Yippee…_"

"HIYA! My designation is Frenzy. And this is my twin Rumble and big sis Ravage." He quickly gestured to the two other cassettes behind him. "We are the maintenance bots and we were um, just, uh checking the vent covers for leaks. Well I guess me and Rav found one because the grate fell off and that's when we crashed down…" He paused when he heard an exasperated sigh and turned to see his twin staring at him and Ravage hiding her muzzle in her paw-like servos. "…here?"

Ravage peeked through her paws up at the towering white femme. Seeing the strange look of confusion on the seekers faceplates had the cat mentally kicking Frenzy across Nevada. "_Stupid Idiot!_"

Silhouette had an incredibly blank look on her faceplates. The poor femme was so confused that she ended up blowing a jagged hole through the mini mech's helm with her gaze. The intense gaze had Frenzy ducking out of her line of sight and pushing his violet twin into the forefront. ::Huh? Sis….what is-::

::Hush Hush. I'm still dyin' over here!:: The green femme shot back through their bond.

Rumble looked back at his twin with a worried look. He mock gulped at the air in the room then returned his gaze to the foreign seeker. "Ha-ha. He's just kidding. That's typical Frenzy. Always joking around. We are really here because, um…well, we are here because…uhhhhh…because…" He trailed of and glanced at Ravage with a startled expression.

"_OH FOR PRIMUS'S SAKE!_" Ravage mentally punted her brothers back to Cybertron. One epic optic roll later she made a disgruntled moan, "What the metal morons and I are really here for is our master is upset and we believe you…two…are the cause."

Silhouette's blank stare all the more intense as her helm was tilted so far to one side the threat of it detaching and rolling across the floor was large. She sent out a ping to her still jittery twin currently residing in the weapons depot of their quarters. She received a confusion and alarmed as a response. Bringing her mind back to the cassette Silhouette tried to get her vocalize to work. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" She looked like a deer in headlights. How professional…"What?"

Frenzy smiled wide. "Okay! So basically, we are three of Soundwave's five, er four, cassettes. We reallllly care about him, he's like a dad and mum to us, so seeing him upset bothered us. We decided that, 'Oh Hey lets go spy on the seeker twins in order to find out the cause of our master's distress!' You guys are funny and cute so I don't understand what about you that would upset Soundwave…What's this mating business? I don't get it!" The mini mech craned his helm to look at the gaping hole in the ventilation system of their room. "Oh, wow. Sorry about the hole in your ceiling. Is your sister okay? She's been in the closet for a long time now." The little mech giggled and looked proud of his explanation.

As if on cue, a resounding 'clang' engulfed the now dead silent room. The sound was accompanied by failing arms and fluttering wings. The strange combo alerted everyone to Whisper's anything but graceful departure from the closet. The green femme had her audio pressed against the door and had been leaning against the closet door. A little too much.

Well almost everyone, Silhouette was -to put it lightly- shell-shocked. The pearly femme looked like a minuscule petro-rabbit under the lifted pede of a city guardian. Like Omega Supreme or somebot. Round optics, gapping mouth, stiff body. Everything needed to resemble an organic deer in a non-sentient car's headlights.

Frenzy's optics widened in alarm and exchange looks with his twin. ::Whoa!:: Rumble tried his best not to burst out laughing mainly in fear of Ravage smacking him across the room. Ravage's mouth hung open in amazement.

Whisper exploded off the floor and grabbed the cat's helm. She lifted the little cat from the ground lightly squishing the feline's cheek plates together effectively startling the minicon. Whisper gazed deeply into the tinier femme's green optics, "It that true?!"

Her face thoroughly scrunched between the seekers servos, Ravage mused about the many ways she could deactivate her brother. "Yes…" Her small face twisted in thought. "Well, sorta."

Whisper dropped the mecha-cat and glanced at her sister, "Sissy!" The femme snapped her finger's in Silhouette's faceplates. "Snap out of it!"

Silhouette's glazed optics rebooted twice and refocused. Quickly honing in on the femme cassette she managed to choke out, "Whhhaaattttt?!"

Frenzy giggled, "I like them." Turing to his twin he made the human gesture of crazy by twirling his finger by his audio then pointed at the seekers. "They're silly."

Green optics rolled for the one hundredth time that day, "Frenzy. They have optics they can and do see you…" Ravage spat at her irritating sibling.

"Well, they're still silly." His winglets twitched, "At least they aren't like insane."

Ravage snarled, "YEAH?! Like YOU?!"

…

Jack slowly walked through the halls of the Autobot Headquarters. "_Why didn't that seeker kill me?_" He knew it was strange. Actually it was borderline lame, thinking about that incident after so many days. It had occurred almost three weeks ago. But still the event puzzled him. The small human continued his way deeper into the base. His short human legs seemingly getting him nowhere fast but he still kept his mini journey up.

Arcee and Bulkhead were out on an Iacon Artifact scouting mission in Russia. They were looking into the three possible coordinates of the Farian Sword. An old coal mine in Spain, an area near Moscow and someplace in Chile were the possible locations. Funny how the ancient Autobot's managed to skew the possible coordinates so far apart. Bumblebee had taken Miko and Raf out on a tamed, much to Miko's disappointment, joy ride. Ratchet was most likely in his newly remodeled med bay. The medic was so happy when the other Bots showed it to him after they built it, sorta as a gift for his onlining. Jack didn't really know. He still had a lot to understand when it came to the Cybertronians.

Currently he was shuffling around looking for Optimus. Knowing Optimus most likely holed himself up in his quarters to work on reports or think of new ways to protect the human race. Jack headed for the Autobot's room in hope of some much needed answers.

Now that he's actually put some thought into it. Jack really didn't think many of the Cons really cared about Megatron's rule concerning the massive destruction of the human race. "_All of them had a chance to kill us! Even Soundwave back when it was just Raf, Miko and I! The time Knockout could've drilled a hole through me he hesitated. And not just because Ratchet slam dunked his face into the computer console…and now because of that hesitation Knockout was the first Decepticon on his list that he ever saw as possibly harmless. Him and Breakdown. But now also the seeker twins._"

Jack reached the large doors of Optimus's room. Unsure of whether he should knock first or just use the human door, Jack stood outside the mech's room kicking at the floor. Heavy footfalls on the other side of the door had Jack glancing up just as the doors slid open.

"Is something the matter Jack? Why are you not out with Bumblebee, Miko and Raf?" Optimus's deep and thoughtful voice sounded full of genuine concern for the human's wellbeing.

Jack sighed, "Are you busy?"

The Prime gave him a quizzical look, "No, did you need help?" The child stared at him with an uncertain look. Optimus sighed, "You can come in if you need to talk." Despite it being totally unnecessary he moved aside so the child could walk in. Jack could have easily walked between his legs to get into the room.

Jack took a seat on the floor in the massive room. The boy tried to figure out a way to speak his thoughts without sounding ridiculous. "I'm just…troubled."

Optimus frowned, "What is troubling you Jack?" The Prime was becoming more concerned with the small human's wellbeing by the second. "Did something happen today at school?"

Jack thought back to the moment he realized he forgot his English essay on his desk at home and when he walked into a railing as he waved to his crush, Sierra, and the insults Vince spat at him before lunch period. The black haired boy smirked. He did not need to concern the Prime with his high school student issues, girl troubles and Vince's harmless insults. "Nah, it's about those two Decepticon femmes."

"Ah. The seeker twins, Silhouette and Whisper. You're troubled by their lack of hostility towards you in the energon mines?" Optimus smiled lightly. "I personally find that occurrence enlightening."

"Enlightening?" Jack rolled the word over in his mind. "What do you mean?"

Optimus took a place on the floor next to the human. Silently the Prime mused about how horrified the council would be at his un-Prime like behavior of sitting next to this 'low-life organic'. "Yes, enlightening. The seekers publicly disobeyed their superior's orders. The curiosity of a new creature at the forefront of their processors. Arcee reported that Knockout and Breakdown also had seemed to be against your harm. They were more concerned with the twin's safety. Isn't that correct?"

"Yeah..." Jack frowned, his face contorted with confusion. "How's this enlightening though?"

"The seekers did not hold a grudge for Arcee even though one was shot by her? They ignored her completely even though the likeliness of them forgetting the scuffle is highly unlikely. And what of Lazerbeak? She came out of nowhere and protected the two femmes. Recent interactions with our enemies have showed that the Decepticons hold a tighter bond with one another than we previously assumed. I can't say much for Megatron or Airachnid but perhaps there is a larger chance of forgiveness for the crimes that the lesser Cons have committed. Perhaps if the correct words are used, they will break ties with Megatron?" Optimus seemed to be ask Jacking for his opinion.

"What do you mean by lesser Cons?" Jack stared at the optimist in the room. "They are Decepticons. They killed Cliffjumper! And hurt Fowler! I do not understand how you can be so optimistic about the change of heart in these…these Criminals…"

"Without the hope of peace this war will never end, Jack. Cons like Thundercracker, Knockout and Maelstrom, those ranking below Airachnid and Megatron, I believe they are not evil. Just mislead. They all carry a certain protective-ness for others on their team. Thundercracker is bonded to Skywarp and Knockout to Breakdown. Back on Cybertron, it was said that Maelstrom threw himself in front of a missile to defend the femme, Whisper." Optimus gave Jack a hopeful look. "These acts are only tolerated by Autobots."

"Wait? What do you mean?" Jack confusion over took him. "What is bonding?"

Optimus sighed, "Bonding is like marriage only forever permanent. It is an internal promise not just a mere vow in front of an assembly. When one mech or femme loves another they give half their spark to them. That is bonding. It is a beautiful think but Megatron sees it as a weakness. If I know Megatron has truly snapped these relationships would end tragically if he knew. He would most definitely destroy one of the partners and let the other suffer. It's a very cruel thing to do its almost as unforgivable as terminating a sparkling." The mech growled as is anger rose slightly.

Jack's brown eyes widened, "Wow that was a very Arcee and Ratchet-like thing to say and do. So basically you're telling me that you have been accessing the Cons reactions towards one another and now just came to the idea that some of Megatron's followers are less like followers and more like…slaves?"

Optimus looked alarmed for a second then quickly collected his anger and smiled at the boy. "Perhaps I have spent enough time with this team that some of their less presentable habits have rubbed off." His optics flickered with amusement. "Yes, Jack. I believe that the war will end because of Megatron's failure to actually lead his troops correctly and keep the promise of their supposed freedom he had once promised them if they were victorious. I believe that some of the Cons will defect, and when that happens I say 'let us Scrap the evil mech with his own ex-cons and ultimately end our civil war'."

Jack chuckled, "And there's some Miko. Congrats Optimus you are now slightly less Primish." Optimus smirked at the boy's joke. There was a small silence where the two beings mused over there little discussion. "So, Optimus?"

"Yes Jack?" Optimus's deep voice rumbled through the room.

"So, if it does happen. All that stuff you were saying about the defecting…who do you propose will leave the Cons first?"

After a long moment of what could only be deep thought on Optimus's part he spoke. "I bet you Whisper will." His voice had a sense of hopeful calmness to it.

Jack thought back to the curious look the green femme had given him as her sister held him upside down. Her ruby colored optics had indeed been full of wonder and curiosity. No aggressive need to destroy was present on the seeker's faceplates. He smiled. "Maybe…"

…

He walked back to his quarters, arms burning from the dents and cracked dermal plating. Holding in the urge to collapse and sob in the halls. Soundwave grunted as he shoved a drone that had stepped into his path out of his way. "_How dare he! How fucking dare he threaten my cassettes!_" His rage and fear raged an epic battle within him. Unsure if he should run as far as he could from his 'master' or turn back and rip the bastard's spark out.

"_I should go back and rip his arms from his body for touching Lazerbeak! His orders are ridiculous! I will not obey!" _The navy mech felt Lazerbeak shift on his chest. Her small movement brought him back to reality. He grimaced, "_I have to…damn."_

Lazerbeak cringed at his displeasure of following their captor's orders. (Boss…)

_Fine! If it means the safety of my symbiotes I will ignore the femmes…I don't want to…_" Lazerbeak pinged him her thoughts. Soundwave flinched at her fear as he slammed his servo on the pad at his door. He walked into his quarters and locked the door.

The little femme was confused, never had he considered abandoning his cassettes and yet here he was gambling with their lives in exchange for two femmes. Two hyper active twin femmes! (You pick'em over…)

(Hush. Sorry sweetspark. I'm sorry. I would never but I don't want to lose this chance either.) Soundwave silently reassured the condor through feeling and comm link. He reached up and removed his newly acquired face mask and tossed it across the room spitefully. The shiny mirror like screen bounced off the wall and slide under his berth.

(What chance, Boss?)

(A chance to no longer be alone…) He felt the cassette squeeze his chest tighter. He frowned at her feelings of abandonment. (Lazerbeak…I'll never leave you or the others. I promise.) The femme unlatched herself from him and chirped as she took to the air.

(Speakin of the others where be Ravage, Frenzy n Rumble?) Being the usual scatter brain she was the femme quickly changed the subject. Soundwave surprisingly capable at following the little Con's change a subject patterns fell right into the groove of her new train of thought. The little cassette perched on a chair and ruffled the metal plates of her wings.

Soundwave frowned as he successfully rubbed a dent out of his thin forearm then began on another, "I don't know. But they better have a really grand story or I'm welding their petite shiny cybertonium afts to the floor and making them recite the laws of Cybertron during the Golden Age…backwards…" He deadpanned. Lazerbeak stared at him and secretly wondered if he would really go through with that threat. She chittered her amusement and he gave the bird a warm smile.

"They be okay. They has Ravage." Lazerbeak tweeted hopefully in her childlike way of speaking. "Big Sis protect big brothers. I know this, Ravage ish stubborn but good fighter." As if to emphasize her words she shot off the chair and zipped across the room. She flew in a tight circle around Soundwave then landed back on her chair.

Soundwave shook his helm at her crazy flight patterns and smiled lightly. "She is. Go to sleep sparkling." Soundwave shooed her off the chair. The birds flew away and snorted her displeasure of a nap and choose to perch on the computer monitor. Soundwave smirked at his disobedient cassette and accessed his computer. "_So much disobedience lately…I gotta crack down on these kids…_"

…

"You're very silly!" Frenzy giggled and skipped up to the giant seeker. He patted the larger white pede of Silhouette than grinned at Whisper. The green femme narrowed her optics slightly at the mech that was too close for comfort with her sister. "It's kinda nice because everyone else is just so." His face morphed into one of stern humbleness. "Serious."

Ravage expected the green femme to kick her brother away from her twin. She was wound up ready to launch herself at the femme's helm if the seeker even dared flick her brother with a single finger. As annoying as the hyperactive mechling was, she still loved him. Oh, the curse of being related. Her tail flicked side to side in an aggravated manner.

Rumble's previous reserved behavior took a one eighty when he sensed no ill intent and bounced up next to his brother. "So! Which sexy femme is which?!" He looked between the totally identical -minus paint job and wing defaults- seekers. He grinned audio to audio. His true crude personality coming through.

Whisper's optic widened and she fluttered her wings. ::Did he just!?:: She giggled as she shot the thought through the twin bond to Silhouette.

::Yeah. Yeah he did. Cute. Right?:: Silhouette smiled wide behind her.

::Very. It's like the perverted version of Soundwave. Exactly like 'Warp! Positively adorable.:: The white femme giggled, "I'm Whisper. This here." The green seeker jerked a servo back. "This here is my little sis Silhouette. What's up with the abrupt entrance? We do have a door." Her tone was nonthreatening and more tease.

Ravage relaxed and looked up at the newly made hole. She mewed in humor, "Well, we aren't exactly…"

"Supposed to be out!" Frenzy finished much to Ravage's dismay. She shot him a disgruntled look and in return, he shot her his glossa in the form of a raspberry.

Silhouette shook her helm to remove the daze, "Wait. What's that mean?"

Rumble squirmed under her stare then broke, "Basically, Megatron controls Soundwave. And he controls him through us. The only one allowed out is Lazerbeak because her abilities aren't capable of…I don't know the word for it, not even in Cybertronian." He gave the rooms occupants a sheepish smile.

"Diabolic disasters?" Ravage offered. Rumble access the worldwide web then nodded excitedly when he found the definitions. Silhouette stared at the little cat while Whisper looked worried for the wellbeing of their already trashed room. "Don't worry they have dampeners. They're literally defenseless right now. The cassette twins nodded in unison. Which is why I offered to opt out of combat and act as their 'babysitter'." Much to Megatron's dismay the deal with Soundwave was the use of only one of his cassettes, Ravage was to remain in their quarters out of the way with her brothers. "Rumble and Frenzy were deemed too 'dangerous' by Megatron himself. Pathetic. Right?" The cat snickered.

"Yeah! The evil ol' Megs said we were a threat to his cause. If Soundwave could use us the way we were supposed to be used…" Frenzy jumped up and down. "We could take down the rust bucket in a millisecond." His giddiness had clearly traveled through the twin bond because Rumble became twitchy with barely contained excitement.

"Wait! You don't like our oh so magnificently grand lord either?!" Silhouette's interest peeked tenfold.

Ravage nodded, "Of course not. He pretty much imprisoned us all. Everything our boss does is very fake. Soundwave hates him. If it wasn't for Megatron, Buzzsaw would still be around." She ground out the last couple words. Being the oldest she felt somewhat guilty for her little brother's demise. She felt as though she should have taken his place. The knowledge that Megatron had specifically called for the youngest had her chomping at the bit to run into his chambers and gouge out his spark with her bare claws.

Silhouette felt the giddy atmosphere become tense and sad. ::Whose Buzzsaw, Sissy?:: Whisper shrugged, wings fanning out fully to the sides making her appear slightly larger. "So, ummm, what are your special abilities?" The pearly femme attempted to switch the subject to revert back to their carefree somewhat awkward mood before.

Frenzy bounced back from his melancholy quickly, "I can release an ultra sonic frequency that induces nightmare like images in anyone's processors within audio shot. Even my own processor! Pretty awesome right?!"

Whisper's bottom jaw hit the ground, "That's positively terrifying…" She gave him a weary gaze but was met with a stunning smile. The green femme twitched her wings back in amusement. Silhouette plopped herself on the floor and crossed her legs. She leaned forward, elbow joints on her knee joints.

Ravage gave him a skeptical look. "Read your diagnostics layout or did you memorize all the big words again?" She flicked her tail in a circular motion. Rumble stifled a laugh but quickly straightened up when his younger twin glared daggers at him.

"Frag you pussy cat!"

"Sorry…I'm busy…maybe later?" The cat teased her suddenly disgusted brother. Frenzy made a gagging noise.

Whisper watched the exchange with her twin then turned to the violet mech, "And yours?"

Rumble smirked and transformed his arms into power hammers, "I can slam these babies into anything and create a quake powerful enough that I could split this whole danged warship in HALF!" He made a show of waving the power drivers around then folded the weapons back into his arms.

"Fascinating…" Silhouette whispered as she leaned forward so far she almost lost her balance. Whisper nodded in agreement.

Fenzy pouted. "Why does everyone find your power more awesome?" He glared at his twin.

Rumble shrugged, "Because I-"

"SLAG! We gotta go! Soundwave probably realized we're missing!" Ravage suddenly shouted. She jumped up onto the console desk then angled another jump perfectly into the broken air vents. Rumble and Frenzy exchanged starled looks then gave seekers a pleading look.

Whisper sighed then cupped them her white servos and stuffed them up into the hole. In a matter of seconds the cassettes were gone. If it weren't for the massive hole in their ceiling Whisper and Silhouette wouldn't have been able to prove the little Cons had been in there.

…

Scouting for the Sword in this particular location was futile and a waste of time. Nothing was at the coordinates. Not even a surprise Con. Which quite honestly was becoming a habit for both factions. Running into the other team randomly. The awkward staring contest before the fight broke out. Anything would have been better than nothing. She mumbled in frustration.

"So, Arcee." A deep voice broke the momentary silence.

"Yeah Bulk?" Arcee glanced over her shoulder back at the massive truck.

Bulkhead ducked slightly to avoid smashing his helm on a low ceiling in the mine. "What was up with the Cons in our last fight? You'd think their processors broke finally." The large mech laughed, his voice echoing down the tunnels. He was forced to high stepped over a boulder then quickly sidestepped to avoid a jutting wall.

Arcee grinned slightly at his ridiculous maneuvers. "Everyone knows the Decepticons are fans of infighting. Nothing abnormal, Bulk." She turned her helm ahead just in time to walking into a pillar. "_Scrap! This mine is annoying!_"

Bulkhead frowned, "Yeah, but that was different. They didn't seem to have their spark into destroying us. They just chased us away or half assed throwing our afts into the walls. It was as though they were on autopilot."

"I don't know about that, Airachnid seemed pretty glitched like always." The motorcycle thought back to the fight. "Well, the twins did seem like sparklings with Jack. It was sorta…forget it." She frowned deeply.

"And what about Lazerbeak coming in and shooting Airachnid?! Man that was trippy!" Bulkhead grunted when he stepped on a rock. The boulder lodged itself between the transformation seams on the bottom of his pede. He scowled and shook his foot trying to dislodge the annoyance. "The bird didn't attack anyone else either!" He gave up and limped quickly to catch up with the blue and pink femme.

Arcee groaned, "You think too much into it. Soundwave was probably on orders. Primus knows the mech has no feelings. Especially for femmes as crazy as those two seekers.

"Gotta admit they are pretty though." Bulkhead squeaked out. His optics widen like saucers when Arcee spun around and met him with similar optics.

After a second of staring Arcee smirked, "I can't believe you said that out loud. Try tact for once." She teased him. The tunnels widen giving them enough room to walk alongside one another.

Like a cat walking with tape of its paws, Bulkhead shook his pede violently as he walked next to the femme. Arcee raised a brow at the strange image next to her. "Uh…..."

"Rock." The single word had Arcee give him a look of sympathy. This planet had a way of sometimes literally getting between your aft plates. She motioned for the green mech to sit.

Bulkhead leaned back against the stone walls and allowed Arcee to tug on the boulder. He smirked, "So, wait whatever happened to Airachnid anyways?"

Arcee gave the rock an extra hard yank and flew backwards as the stone gave away. She picked herself up off the ground then snorted at Bulkhead's question. "The glitch spawned demon is either with the Cons or on her own again. None of us exactly stayed long enough to ask her, her plans, Bulkhead." Arcee growled.

Bulkhead frowned. "That's not good."

"A Con, alone, is never a good thing."

…

"_It was here…I know it was…_" Violet orbs were the only lights within the dark caverns. The ex-Con crawled across her webbing to reach another platform. She rested a servo against the wall feeling for the vibrations of thousands of spark beats. "_Why can't I sense them?_" The black femme growled her irritation. "_I could have sworn it was…_" A soft hum was felt. "_Ah! There they are!_" She smiled darkly and began to burrow. Completely unaware of her follower.

The cavern was once again completely dark. The sounds of nothing boomed into the dreary abyss. This did not last long. "Commander Silas. We have found her." A small human wearing a strange mask with an eerie resemblance to an android. "And she has found them."

"Excellent."

_**Sorry abrupt ending o.0**_

_**Doneeee…Okay I may do a rewrite of this story eventually because rereading it has made me mad on how utterly sloppy this fic is. I will notify you as readers when this happens. Each chapter will be slowly rewritten but the story will continue on with new ..thats confusing. So basically while I am updating with new chapters, old chapters will be revised with grammar spelling new sections made longer etc. But I will leave a note in the authors uh notes saying which revised chapters are up. Itll be a slow process give it time. **_

_**ANYWAYS! Review reread and Smile! Love you all!**_


	12. Where is Your Face

Where is Your Face?

Big Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**WhisperSeeker **: I CALL YOUUUU SOO MUCH! HEARTSANDLOVELY BUNNY POOPS! ._. xD AHAHAHAHAHA

**Purple Seeker**aka**DarkSoulz**(:P) : I want pizza now…thank =.=; lol I love the cassette twins so cute :D Enjoy the new chappy!

**Havbot** : -talks really fast- HERESTHEUPDATE! xD

**Smoshaholic** : Welcome to the reviewers response panel! Always nice to have those new people alongside the frequent reviewers! Thanks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**MidnasEspeon** : xD nah not really. he's got a thing with Wheeljack but it's not officially in the story yet. It's just one of those oh hey she's cute but I wouldn't date her kinda things :P ENJOY this Chapter!

Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts…_"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask_?"

"**Computer/Television/Radio Text**"

_**Author's Note**_: LONG AS HECK CHAPTER! O_O! oh and I read through and I laughed hard because I swear there were like three paragraphs where I wrote datapad like 20 times. Oh well it happens. ENJOY!

Okay a couple new things! I brought in two new OCs and I am using Flashbacks in this chapter! Accents are present as well!

Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

SilhouetteSeeker will eventually be my new pen name! Learn it now!

_**Warnings**_ : Abduction, Betrayal and loneliness. Massacre of another author's OC [[Read Disclaimer]]!

_**Disclaimers**_: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©.

I do however own all rights to the story itself and OCS Silhouette, Whisper, Maelstrom Lalunax and Skydance.

_******_**OC BladeWing** is the property of **Brooke-Witwicky-TransformerFan**. I have received special permission to use this OC. If you want to use their OC do not contact me because I will simply say no. Any unauthorized use of this character I see will be reported to Brooke-Witwicky-TransformerFan immediately. If you want more info contact them. Character has been slightly altered to fit my story. My story has no association with stories already written or future stories written by Brooke-Witwicky-TransformerFan. Do not think our stories have anything to do with each other._** Personality change was slight to fit story better. I took the hotheaded part to full scale pretty much making her a biach. Thus her ultimate demise.****_

_******_ **OC Nocte** is the property of **RedOptics7**. I have received special permission to use this OC. If you want to use her OC do not contact me because I will simply say no. Any unauthorized use of this character I see will be reported to RedOptics7 immediately. If you want more info contact her. Character has been slightly altered to fit my story. My story has no association with stories already written or future stories written by RedOptics7. Do not think our stories have anything to do with each other._** This mech will be reoccurring.****_

Physically stealing is illegal. So is virtual stealing! Do not use our original characters without permission or I'll run you over with a hover car. :D Thank you.

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 11 : Where is Your Face?!

(SOUNDWAVE! REPORT TO THE MAIN BRIDGE IN 30 MINUTES!) ~ Lord Megatron, [Master of all Villainy] [[[[kidding! I just couldn't resist…xD ~Sidewipe8 aka Silhouette]]]]

Soundwave groaned, "_It's three in the morning…What a crazy fragger._" The tired mech pulled himself begrudgingly away from the berth and tripped over Rumble who was sitting on the floor with the other cassettes. The little cassette squeaked in alarm more likely than actual pain. The tired mech was so dazed he didn't even give the cassette a passing glance. Lazerbeak took off from her place next to Ravage and landed on Soundwave computer.

"OW! Soundwave! Watch it!" Rumble snapped at his creator with a smidgen of sass. Ravage raised her helm from her resting spot and watched her boss give the violet mech a glare. "Hehe. Just kidding Sounders." They both watched as the navy mech stormed over to desk to grab a report or two. Rumble gave Ravage a phew-that-was-close-look only to realize the femme had drifted off into recharge again.

(SOUNDWAVE!) ~Lord Megatron, [Decepticon Leader]

"_WHAT?!_"Soundwave grabbed up his mask with more than enough aggression and smashed it into place with enough force to make himself cringe. (Soundwave: Acknowledges.) ~Soundwave, [Communications Officer]

The sound of the mask crashing into the metal of his faceplates startled the two dozing cassettes awake. Each of them giving him a startled stare before sitting up. Frenzy grabbed tan datapad and selected his newly downloaded copy of the _Laws of Golden Age: Cybertron_. He flipped to his last spot; Rule number eight thousand seven hundred ninety two point six from section Alpha group Guardian subgroup Iacon databank fifty three…and a half. Something about the eating rights of the Gestalt/Shuttle Guardians and sleeping quarters. He sniffed through his vents and began reading the Cybertronian glyphs.

Lazerbeak snickered at her siblings from her perch upon the computer monitor. Ravage sighed and abandoned the thought of recharge. She swiped her paw across her pink datapad with orange petro-rabbit lineart, a hand down from Lazerbeak because the young avian inherited their deceased brother's black and yellow pad, and pretended to read the glyphs. Frenzy abandoned his reading to glare at the winged femme from his spot on the floor. Rumble opted to lean back against the wall and resumed picking at his servos; he noticeably made a point to ignore the green and brown striped data pad beside his pedes.

Ravage sighed and tested out her mobility by flexing her back paws. To her dismay the mobility was nil. She frowned up at the giggling condor. "You know…I didn't think he'd actually go through with it. Heh heh." Lazerbeak twittered in amusement and ducked to avoid Frenzy's green datapad.

"Stuff it Birdbrain!" Frenzy shouted from his spot where he was welded to the floor. Ravage and Rumble sighed and attempted to return to their poor attempts of fake reading their pads.

Frenzy immediately stopped glaring when he sensed Soundwave giving him a disapproving look. "You disobeyed me. This is your punishment. Sit and be silent. Lazerbeak connect, Megatron calls."

Lazerbeak flinched at his sternness then flew to her boss and gracefully snapped into place with a single 'click'. Soundwave gave each of his cassettes one last look then left the room. Each cassette gave him a longing look but he choose to ignore it for the time being and left them to their punishment. The door to their quarters slid shut behind them.

Within two minutes of their departure Lazerbeak pinged her carrier. (So…now what?) She paused for a second then added more, (What are you going to do with the femme's?)

(Nothing.) Soundwave's emotionless response had Lazerbeak internally grimace.

(Boss, I don't understand I thought you-)

(There is nothing to understand. If I had to destroy Cybertron to keep you all safe I would. These femme's are nothing more than another distraction to my goal of protecting you. Now, Hush. We are receiving a mission today I don't want any distractions.)

Lazerbeak would have curled into herself if she was in her condor form. Unfortunately when connected to her carrier she was completely immobile. She whimpered mentally. "_I liked the other Soundwave that allowed the femme's in…_"

…

"BYE SISSY! Have fun with Warp and TC at training! Megabutt calls!" Silhouette waved frantically to her twin as she made a dramatic escape from their quarters. Complete with bowing and blowing kisses. Whisper waved her off with a look of amusement. She skipped down the hall in the direction of the main computer room. A couple of drones stopped to watch her frolic through the halls and snickered when she tripped over her own pedes.

In the past five months she had learned the layout of the Nemesis which allowed her easy navigation to her destinations. She arrived at the large doors to the control rooms in about fifteen minutes and padded the doors open.

The absence of a certain nasty bug made the room a lot more 'pleasant' but she still expected the freak of a femme to pop up randomly and get into her face. Spotting Megatron at the end of the bridge with Soundwave made Silhouette smile.

"Lord Megatron." She nodded her helm at the massive warlord. "Flyer Silhouette reporting for duty." Megatron eyed the femme with a blank stare then nodded back.

"Silhouette your on time."

The femme cocked her helm slightly, "But of course." Megatron grinned then turned back the large computer screen. Silhouette smiled at Soundwave and opened up a private comm. (Hey Soundwave. Sup?)

_(__Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee_)

Silhouette flinched at the loud static in her helm, "_What?..._"

…

Airachnid growled when she sensed a human. She allowed the human to follow because he wasn't a nuisance but when she began to sense a second human and then a third she became irked. "_These creatures are so annoying!_" She stopped in her tracks and spun around.

The spiderlifted her servos and aimed the palms into what seemed a random way. She shot off her webbings in the direction of the supposed humans and smiled when she heard the victory of a pained yelp. "Do you think I am so dense as to not notice your clumsy following?"

"As always Airachnid your cleverness never ceases to amaze me." A dark familiar tone sounded from her left side. The femme snarled at the familiar voice.

"Silas…And your reason of stalking is?" The techno-organic spat acid at the human. The greenish acid instantly corroding the rock into black mush less than a foot from where the man was standing. Purposely she missed him and smile seductively. "Speak now or next time I won't miss."

"That sounds funny coming from you…Our shared feelings of dislike for the Decpticons, Autobots and other humans have us both in the same boat. Perhaps we are not so different. You hope to gain vengeance for your humility and I want to gain knowledge. Our goals are different but our tactics. Those are oh, so similar." Silas gave the large femme a sly knowing grin and didn't even spare the acid burned ground a glance. "Besides, you wouldn't dare because you need me. Just like you need those other bugs. Right? You know I could aid you in this new mission."

"You were there at the mine battle!? Filthy flesh creatures cannot mind their own processors!"The spider snapped in the man's face, her extra appendages flexing dangerous behind her. He didn't even flinch in response to her aggressive stance. Airachnid gave the fleshing a skeptical look, "The Insecticons are of no concern to you. And you know my plan because?" She smirked at the equally deceptive human and grinned when he smiled back. "Disregard that question."

Silas gave the femme a knowing nod. "We capture two. You get the one you need I get the other as a test subject. Deal?"

"Hold it, I get them both…You get what's left." Silas gave her a disapproving scowl but nodded in agreement. Airachnid huffed in approval, "And do you possess the means of capturing two Cybertronians. Breakdown was unlucky as was Arcee. The others will know what to expect." Airachnid gave the small man a hard look.

"Oh, but I do. You see our time with Breakdown and Nemesis Prime allowed us to learn a lot." He pulled out a gun and flashed it at the spider. The gun was small. Incredibly so and many would have been simply brushed off and deemed it harmless if it wasn't for Airachnid's innate knowledge of what the small weapon was.

Airachnid stared then gave him a cunning grin, "An immobilizer. And I suspect it is of primitive technology therefore not as technologically advanced. But nonetheless it is an immobilizer. Your team never ceases to surprise me. Come now. We will get my Insecticons." She began walking down the tunnel. Silas pocketed the small grey weapon then made to follow the spider femme deeper into the murky tunnels. His trapped agents quickly forgotten.

…

::Sis? He's ignoring us again? What happened?:: Silhouette whispered through their bond the feelings of confusion and sadness flowing through the bond steadily.

Whisper frowned at her spot between Skywarp and Thundercracker. She absentmindedly shot at the targets in the virtual training grounds alongside her mech mates. ::What do you mean Sissy?:: She sent genuine concern for her twin back. Skywarp glanced at the distracted femme beside him and ended up being hit with a mock plasma blast. The purple mech grunted and twitched his wings.

Silhouette stood behind Soundwave in the main control room and sent another ping to him only to be met with the high pitched sound of a comm. block. The funny thing was it was a personal block not a general block. ::Soundwave. He blocked me. I can't…sissy did we do something?::

Whisper growled at how desperate her twin felt through the bond and it took every ounce of self-control to keep herself from forcing Skywarp into warping her over to Silhouette's location and kicking the reaper's aft. ::Forget it Ettie. He's an afthead. Just like our last five potential mates were. I say forget it. This whole thing is slagging hopeless.:: Whisper snarled when she thought about the past three femmes and two mechs they tried bonding with. Her anger making her strike out at TC when he prodded her with a gentle servo.

Thundercracker snarled at the femme's reaction to his concerned prodding, "Knock it off Whisper! What's got your codpiece in a twist!?" Skywarp hiked his wings up high in alarm at the random argument breaking out between his friend and bond mate. Thundercracker growled, "What is your problem!?"

"Soundwave is ignoring Silhouette. What the Frag?!" Whisper snapped at the taller seeker. "And we don't get why! Stop bugging me!" Her wings were vibrating dangerously as she shoved Thundercracker back.

"And your taking it out on me!?" Thundercracker regained his balance then slammed his pede down against Whisper's smaller one. The femme yelped in pain and inspected her pede. Skywarp stepped back slowly trying to stay out of the argument.

Thundercracker and Whisper were locked in a dangerous standoff. The two were engaged in a stare down as they glared at each other for a few minutes with Skywarp meandering in the background. Whisper's narrowed optic's soften as she stared at TC. "Sorry, 'm just frustrated…it's just that every time we see a glimpse of hope it disappears."

Thundercracker sighed, "Whisper…It'll be okay. Besides you two will always have-"

"US! US, STROM, BREAKDOWN, KO AND STAR!" Skywarp was suddenly between the femme and mech. He hugged the two tightly with a vice like grip. Thundercracker rolled his optics as Whisper smiled softly. The purple mech squeezed her and Thundercracker against his chest.

::Sissy?:: Silhouette spoke softly. ::I'm going on a mission with Soundwave.:: Silhouette abruptly blocked the bond as her location left the Nemesis.

Whisper's spark lurched in her spark chamber. She began to struggle in Skywarp's arms. ::WHAT!?:: She wrenched herself free of the two mechs and transformed into her Sukhoi form. The frantic femme shot out of the room and down the halls, her thruster force flinging the two startled Cons onto their backs.

"WHISPER!?" Thundercracker and Skywarp pulled themselves off the ground, faceplates stricken with alarm and amazment.

"Shit."

…

Silhouette stepped through the ground bridge behind Soundwave, her blank stare placed firmly between his shoulder plates. The silence between the two was deafening. She did not like this mission; it felt as though it was a set up for a purpose. Purposely for disaster.

It was as though Megatron knew the issues flooding the relationship or lack of a relationship between herself and Soundwave. She mentally curled in on herself. Silhouette hated blocking her twin but it was a necessary measure they had agreed upon when they were sent on missions apart from each other.

It served as a basis to keep their processors where they were supposed to be. Not that Silhouette's current internal turmoil was any different. The white femme whimpered as she followed the other mech. "_why…_"

Soundwave flinched when he heard the slight whimper escape the femme's vocalizer. It took all his power to keep from turning around and embracing her as comfort. He knew all too well her distress was his doing. The femme was a pistol, calm one second then raging the next. He had nagging thought in his processor, that if he had tried to comfort her she would attack him out of anger for his betrayal.

The mech paused in his thoughts, "_Wait…did I lead them on?_" He frowned behind his mask as he pondered that thought. Lazerbeak remained silent for the journey towards a field near Moscow. The air was freezing against his armor plating; to keep out the cold he tightened his armor against his protoform. Definitely not Nevada mid-winter weather, where Nevada would be in the single digits it was reaching the negatives in Russia.

Their footsteps muffled by the deep snow and vents releasing minimum air to reserve as much heat as possible made for a very silent walk. The lack of chittering from Lazerbeak through the comm. made the trek all the more quiet. Soundwave grunted when his pede hit a rather large boulder buried in the snow. Silhouette noticed his stumble and sidestepped around the same rock in attempt to avoid the mech's mistake.

The silence was instantly destroyed with two albeit quiet words. "You fragger…"

Soundwave stalled and resisted his automatic response to the insult by turning around. He failed. For some strange reason he had a difficult time resisting his urges around the twins. As bad as that sounds it's a situation where the humans would say, 'he's only Cybertronian'. And now the tall mech was staring at the white seeker femme in front of him. "Soundwave: Does not understand insult."

That did it. Silhouette exploded in a flurry of growling, crazy arm waving and screaming. "DON'T UNDER…FUCK YOU! WHAT ISN'T THERE TO UNDERSTAND?! You played us! Everyone thought we had something and now you throw it back into my face. Your so damn lucky Whisper isn't here because quite frankly we would kill you!" The femme snarled at the mech in front of her. Her pearly white wings vibrated with barely reigned in anger, "You can't even imagine how incredibly pissed I am. And don't you _dare_ read my processor! I should just kick your aft right now!"

The enraged femme before him had Soundwave flinching behind his mask. He pursed his lips as he observed the amoeba of emotions racing through her processor. Her pure unadulterated rage slammed into his processor when his mind involuntarily read her mind. The femme had Soundwave reverting into a defensive manner both verbally and physically. His body slack and void of aggression he spoke up in a non-modified voice, "You got it all wrong. It's not you two. It's me. I didn't mean to play you, I promise."

Silhouette's wings flared out and she pulled out an energon dagger from a panel in her thigh. "Shut UP! I'm so sick of mechs and femmes doing this slag to us! It's the same shit over and over and over again!" She held the dagger so the blade pointed out but back at her.

Lazerbeak chirped, (Tell her, she can he-)

(Quiet!) Soundwave eyed the dagger and took in the predatory stance Silhouette had adopted. "Calm down, Silhouette…its o-"

"No its not! Nothing is! Knockout and Breakdown, Skywarp and Thundercracker. I want what they have! We thought we'd have that with you. Even Thundercracker approved! He doesn't approve of anything romantic! It was almost so perfect and you suddenly changed spark. WHO DOES THAT!? Oh never mind when it has to do with me and Sissy. Everyone does it!" Silhouette hiked her wings up and snapped her helm to the side to stare at a tree momentarily before turning her icy gaze back to the mech. "I should of saw this coming I really should have! I mean you're always wearing that damn mask! Do you even _have_ a face!? Where is your face!? How can anyone really relate to a being without a face?"

"You don't know the whole story." Soundwave whined attention she had brought to his mask made it feel uncomfortably tight around his faceplates. He began to back up slowly. "It's more complicated than you realize. Silhouette listen to me-" Silhouette jumped forward cutting the reaper off guard and landed a sharp sidekick into his abdominal plating. The mech didn't expect that and cringed with pain, he stumbled backwards only to have to throw his arms up to avoid another strike from the livid seeker. The femme lashed out with her dagger. He yanked his arm out of the way just in the knick time to avoid a deep cut in the thin armor.

Silhouette's harsh kick missed the cassette attached to Soundwave's chest by mere centimeters. Lazerbeak screamed at him over the bond. (SOUNDWAVE! JUST TELL HER!) The little condor was frantically trying to reach her carrier only to have the comm. Slammed shut by the tall mech. "_ARGH!_"

"You're nothing but Megatron's right hand Bitch! Always looming, always there, always aggravatingly SILENT! Playing us for a fool. The last femme did something like that we killed her AND we got credits. A lot of them! I should kill you now! Your just like everyone else!" Silhouette subspaced the dagger and shoved the slightly taller mech back into the tree she had surveyed earlier. "Is it because we are twins? Are we just not good enough for you!?" The pearly femme looked as if she was about to cry but her rage overshadowed that by a little. The outcome made her look positively terrifying.

Soundwave grunted as his back hit the tree. Snow fell to the ground from the impact as the bark moaned with the stress of his and Silhouette's weight combined. The femme shoved him a second time. "Silhouette! Stop!"

"SHUT UP!"

_**::Flashback::**_

"Silhouette…She left. BladeWing just packed everythin' intah subspace nd left…" A green mature seekerling leaned heavily against an identical white sparkling. "She's gone…Nuttins left." The green and white wings quivered as she vented heavily in a sob.

The white femme stroked her twin's neck in a wasted attempt to comfort, "Ahm sorry Whispy. Ahm sorry. Ah caught 'er with someone else. Lulu said to make 'er go. Nd ahm sorry. So sorry. She didn' wahn us. BladeWing didn wahn us. Just deh braggin rights of datin' split-sparks." The white seekerling nuzzled her nose into the green neck.

"She said 'I don' have nough time fer deh both of you'."

A tan and sky blue femme peeked in through the sliding doors. The sadness had her halting abruptly before slowly making her way up beside the two younglings. "Whisper. Silhouette. Your match starts in thirty minutes, I need you down there now." The Praxian's silver tipped wings drooped low in remorse when Whisper gave her a pathetic look. "I'm sorry femmes, but you have to move on. There will be someone out there I promise." She handed Whisper a datapad with the match rules and opponent.

Silhouette lifted her helm, "Yeah. But dis was the fifth fragger who said deh didn' have time fer us both." Her ruby eyes scanned the datapad over her twins wing. Her optic widened as she saw their opponent. "Lulu…BladeWing? How did yah?"

"It's a death match…Thought you needed it. Shoulda heard what the hothead was saying. I'd tell you but she will probably boast about it during the match anyways. You know how I hate repeating myself." The noble gave her charges a soft sweet smile. She received two small smirks in response to her joke. "Kill her girls. I know you can…" Lalunax rubbed Whisper's cheek in comfort.

Whisper leaned into touch, "Thank yah Lulu." Silhouette unwrapped her arms from her green twin and stood. Whisper followed suit. Each picking up their extra armor, they trailed after Lulu toward the main gladiatorial ring. They walked down the brightly lit hallways and into the main lobby. The flashing lights of media drones trying to catch a good image blazed in their optics, the sounds of spectators talking in excitement of seeing the first thirteen match loud throughout the lobby. Lalunax led them away from the crowded lobby through the doors that led into the rows and rows of weapons under the giant metal bleachers surrounding the show ring.

They arrived at the giant lift that would take them to the upper floor. The Praxian noble pressed a combo into the console which opened to sets of sliding doors. The first a solid metal wall the second being a chain-linked wall. The announcer was speaking into a microphone most likely trying to pass time.

"OUR NEXT MATCH STARTS IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! AND HOLD ONTO YOUR SPARKLINGS THIS WILL BE A MESSY ONE! NON DEATHMATCH CHAMPION TWINS, WHISPER AND SILHOUETTE, IN A FACE OFF AGAINST THREE YEAR DEATH MATCH WINNER, BLADEWING! PLACE YOUR BETS FEMMES AND MECHS DOWN IN THE FRONT LOBBY!"

Whisper snorted when she heard the announcer yelling through the speakers in the large building. "Of course weh will… weh have ah reason tah win." The three femmes sidestepped to get out of the way of medic drones pulling the body of a heavily damaged femme on a table. Her body was so aggressively torn they couldn't even put a name to her mangled chassis. Whisper spared the poor femme a small glanced then trotted into the lift carefully avoiding the fresh pool of spilled energon. Silhouette walked up beside her twin after handing Lalunax the datapad.

Lalunax shot them one last smile. "Femmes. Show that fragger you don't miss her. I want my forty thousand credits back too. If you win we will go for high grade tonight. I'll be up with Nocte in the red box. Make us proud! We'll be cheering for you!" She gave them a quick wink and wave, and then manually closed the chain linked sliding doors. She walked backwards in order to press another button on the console to close the massive solid door.

"Pft…She would buy us sparklins high grade." Silhouette snickered after the doors closed and smirked. She heard the quiet 'tip tap' of Lulu's pedes walking back towards the front lobby. Whisper smiled as she remembered the first time Lalunax gave them high grade. Nocte complained about how toxic the overstimulation was to their sparkling systems while he held the over energized Silhouette to his chest as he chased Whisper around the apartment they all shared.

Whisper had shown a great love for potted crystal flora that day. More specifically the astria dust used to grow the flora. The satiny slag was everywhere even on the ceiling. It took the two caretakers hours to clean. Even with the deep cleansing of the house they still found the shimmery dust in random corners or in their joints during showers. Much to Lalunax's amusement and Nocte's annoyance.

Not to mention Silhouette's mass invasion of the energon supply. Yeah we won't go there. Nocte still requires forty hours of recharge to make up for lost time. Despite the craziness of that particular night, Lulu shut the seeker mech up real good when she rebutted with the simple statement, 'and them being gladiators is any better?'

"TEN MORE MINUTES UNTIL THE FINAL MATCH OF THE NIGHT CYCLE! QUICKLY GET THOSE LAST MINUTE BETS IN THEN SIT YOUR FAT AFTS DOWN!...can't the timer go any faster. Primus!"

The booming voice of the battle announcer dragged Whisper and Silhouette out of their shared memory file. The lift began to move up the five floors towards the ring, the twins were so used to the movement they didn't even think twice about the gears grinding below them. Whisper picked up her sister's extra armor and snapped it into place, "Wow…someone ish gettin impatient up der. Haha." She stood still so Silhouette could latch the clasps of her own armor.

"Gotta 'member Ettie. Tis teh day of deh underground death matches. There are fourteen matches each with three sub-matches. The announcer just wants to see the last match. Well three sub-matches that is if the other can last against us." Silhouette suddenly frowned, "Weh gotta kill hurr. Weh do."

Whisper nodded in agreement, "Fast nd damagin blows. 'Fore teh first sub-match ends." She grinned, "Like always." Silhouette smiled and flicked her newly armored wings in excitement.

The lift jerked to a stop and the locks on the gate leading to the ring slowly unlocked one by one. The twins gave each another look over not concerned with appearance but more for protection.

THREE MINUTES! THE MAIN LOBBY IS NOW CLOSED PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!...argh…hurry up!"

The gates opened completely and the twins stepped out onto the metal plated ring. The floor was coated in spilled energon and sprinkled with dents galore. Silhouette gave the floor a curious look and Whisper made an attempt to spot Nocte and Lalunax. The gates across from them opened and out stepped a large triple-changer. They three stared at each other across the circular platform. The bell rang.

BladeWing shook her wings then allowed them to splay out to the sides. She dropped down into an offensive manner as she whipped out twin wrist blades. The blades twirled out from her wrists then lay on the outer sides of her forearms. The newly sharpened blades glistening in the bright lights of the stadium. The silver and black femme made a show of ejecting her weapons as she flashed them at the twins.

Whisper snarled at their ex-mate and launched herself at her opponent while unsubspacing her Cybertonian battle axe. The blade itself was beautiful with the line art of crystal flora carved into the blue glowing metal. The green seeker wielded the axe with a fierce knowledge of how to deal a killing blow. She approached the triple changer with frightening speed, "DIE!" She spun the axe in her servo then brought it in to cut the femme in half.

Only BladeWing shot off the ground just in time and ignited her pede thrusters. The older femme smirked at Whisper's dark glare. The femme missed the glint of white wings and plummeted to the ground after a blow to the shoulder. Silhouette transformed mid-flight and landed heavily on the ground beside the fallen gladiator, her reflective armor making her chassis go in and out of focus.

BladeWing snarled and dug her right pede in the ground. She spun her spun and kicked her pedes up so she landed on her feet. The silver femme snagged Silhouette in the hip with her wrist blades before spinning again and landing a violent punch into the seeker's chestplates.

Silhouette stumbled back from the hit and tripped in a gouge on the ground. She fell and somersaulted backwards to avoid more hits from BladeWing's knives. Whisper spun her axe in her servo quickly then threw it at the femme chasing her twin. BladeWing ducked, evading impact from the spinning axe.

"Ya know, it's too bad you're twins cause quite honestly yah will never find someone wit enough time fer both yah two." BladeWing smirked as she stomped her thruster down on Silhouette's chestplates. The white seeker hissed at the triple changer and struggled.

Whisper flew at the femme attacking her twin and slammed her against the wall. BladeWing grunted as her helm smacked the wall denting the curved metal. Whisper grounded her clawed servos into the slightly taller femme's wings. She lived up to her designation and whispered into her enemy's audios in the quietest of voices, "Weh are goin' tah kill yah…" Silhouette appeared next to her twin and grabbed the triple changer and yanked her away from the wall.

The seeker twins and BladeWing battled for what seemed like hours. But really it was only a few minutes and they all looked like the fell into a trash compacter. BladeWing brought her left servo back and jabbed the right one underneath Whisper's abdominal plating. The green seeker squeaked in pain and jumped back. Silhouette jumped and somersaulted through the air and made to kick BladeWing.

BladeWing reached up and grabbed Silhouette's leg and threw her away. She brought her arms back up to protect her faceplates from another strike from Whisper whom had recovered from her slight pain. Whisper had managed to retrieve her axe at some point. She used her unoccupied servo to distract the femme by faking an uppercut and brought the axe around on the other side.

The silver femme ducked which out of the massive blade's path caused the blade of Whisper's axe to come around and cut into Whisper's own helm, damaging her right optic. Whisper cut all power to the optic and grabbed the end of the axe with the blade and wrenched it forward crushing BladeWing into her body.

"Well dis ish counterproductive! Let meh GO!" BladeWing struggled in Whisper's hold. She placed her servos against the dented and bleeding metal of Whisper's stomach. The metal was slick from condensation and energon bleeding from the gagged hole in her abdominal plates from BladeWing's previous strike.

Whisper held onto to the shaft of her axe tightly against the other femme's jerky movements. "SILHOUETTE ANYTIME NOW!"

Silhouette took out her energon dagger and rushed at the two struggling femmes. One holding on for dear life, the other trying to push away. The crowd was cheering, their excitement for a blood bathe was disgusting but the money was excellent. When you won, of course. And the twins were going to win. The struggling suddenly stopped and the crowd burst into whoops of disgusting happiness or mild disappointment. Probably some of them had betted for the wrong femmes.

Whisper let go of BladeWing and looked into her ruby optics. "I told you weh'd kill yah."

BladeWing frowned as her optics dimmed slowly. They went completely dark before she fell forward. The femme hit the ground hard, Silhouette's energon blade protruding from her back in the space between her wings. The glowing blade had gone straight through the spark chamber with a single swift blow.

Silhouette glared at the dead femme beside her twin. The spectators seemed far away in their shared haze. Whisper's wigs flared out aggressively as she inched around the body of BladeWing towards her sister. Silhouette didn't take her narrowed gaze away from the fallen gladiator.

"We don't need anyone…but each other."

_**::End Flashback::**_

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Silhouette screamed at Soundwave. The femme was through with the feeling of betrayal. She knew her twin felt the same as well, before she cut the bond Silhouette had felt the utter resentment for Soundwave's one eighty turn. They were done with being ignored. Brushed off because no one had time for both Whisper and herself. Well frag them all. Silhouette could never and would never leave her sister willingly. Therefore she would kill anyone that threatened the love they held for each other.

Soundwave grimaced and leaned back instinctively when the femme lunged at him only to grab her limp body before it hit the cold ground. His confusion clear on his faceplates, then he noticed the burn mark between her wings. "_Shit!_" Soundwave held the femme to his chest. He would deal with her anger later he had to deal with this new enemy now.

Airachnid smirked as she stared down at the reaper from her spot in the trees. The white snow contrasting with her black plating making it appear even more dark and foreboding. She hissed at Soundwave then looked back towards the for Insecticons, "Get them."

The horrible screeching sound came from the woods. Soundwave glanced around and curled his arms tighter around the immobilized Silhouette. An Insecticon burst out of the trees and grabbed the mech with its sharp talons. The bug transformed before he landed in on top of his target in a straddle. His sharp servos digging into and effectively bending the slim dark armor of Soundwave's upper arms as he held Soundwave firmly on the ground.

Soundwave dropped the femme as he was slammed into the ground. He snarled and ejected his probes. The probes wound themselves around the bugs neck and squeezed until the Insecticon's helm fell off. The reaper pushed his self off the snowy ground and ran over to Silhouette who was lying faceplate first in the snow. He picked her up delicately and ran as fast as he could through the forest.

Airachnid licked her lips, "Like herding sheep." The spider crawled after the retreating Soundwave. The mech's movements were sluggish enough in the snow but the added weight of the unconscious seeker had the running mech hobbling away desperately. "Silas, you in position?"

"Of course…" Silas crouched behind a stone wall with his small gun cocked and ready to fire. He had it pointed in the direction they were hoping their targets would come through.

The Insecticons enjoyed the hunt for once and followed closely behind their victim. The shot off random blasts and avoided killing blows but still hit the mech trying to get away. Soundwave cringed as another shot singed his back. The Insecticons had chased him into an open field. He looked back and saw Airachnid looming in the trees. "_This was planned…_" He dodged an insect that flew at him the bug missed and slammed into the ground.

As Soundwave made to run again he was struck with a blinding pain in his chest. He scanned to projection of the shot and saw the small human come out from behind a rock and walk towards him. There was no fear in this fleshling's eyes just well concealed excitement. His body became weak suddenly. His grip on Silhouette began to loosen as each system shut down one by one.

Lazerbeak felt his systems going offline. Just before the mech collapsed she manually released herself from the connection they had together and shot away from him. She flew in a tight circle and shot at the approaching Airachnid. The spider gave her a terrifying grin. Poor Lazerbeak was left with an awful decision.

The condor glanced at the two fallen Cons. Soundwave had collapse slightly on top of the seeker and both were out. She couldn't reach either of them. Lazerbeak scanned her five opponents and noticed the approaching m.e.c.h. vehicles. She was greatly outnumbered and even though she was a magnificent fight. If she was killed or captured, Silhouette and Soundwave were doomed.

Lazerbeak keened, (I get help. I be back. I promisez.) She gave the comatose femme and mech one last desperate look and fluttered her wings. Airachnid gave her a deadly smile as if to dare Lazerbeak to challenge her. The small navy cassette turned tail and flew east towards the west coast of America.

_**A HUGE thank you to**__**Brooke-Witwicky-TransformerFan** **and RedOptics7 for allowing me to use their OCs! I Really worked hard on this chapter so reviews would be appreciated big time! THANK YOU ! :D **_


	13. Alone

Where is Your Face?

Big Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**Purple Seeker **: I HATEEE SILAS! And I love my version of Lazerbeak shes such an adorable dork I love it!

**MidnasEspeon **: Oh dear girl your RIGHT on the target :D

**Gizzy2JJ** : THANK YOU! And Get ready for another cliffhanger XD

**RedOptics7** & **Brooke Witwicky-TransformerFan** : Thanks for letting me use your OCs! And Enjoy this new chapterrrr!

Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"Internal Thoughts…"

::Twin's Talking::… (The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"Soundwave's…Mask?"

"**Computer/Television/Radio Text**"

**Author's Note** :

To reiterate; the seekers [Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream] resemble their war for Cybertron models and not the Prime models. Simply because the flimsy and slim form of Starscream would look absolutely ridiculous next to a battle ready form of Silhouette or Whisper. Keep that in mind!

Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

SilhouetteSeeker will eventually be my new pen name! Learn it now!

**Warnings** : Abduction and Torture!

**Disclaimers**: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©.

I do however own all rights to the story itself and OCS Silhouette, Whisper, Maelstrom Lalunax and Skydance.

Physically stealing is illegal. So is virtual stealing! Do not use our original characters without permission or I'll smack you with a banana. :D Thank you.

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 12 : Alone

Megatron stared at the screen which held the life signals of his Communications Officer and the Seeker femme. He watched as the signal's fluctuated with their spark beats and mood. The constant presence of a two signals was agonizingly annoying. The grey mech was waiting, and waiting. For something. Something that would solve his problem with Soundwave's listening problem.

Yes, Soundwave would ignore the femme's for now. Megatron was sure of that but the femmes were persistent in their activities and would most likely cause Soundwave to experience a second relapse in his disobedience. Sending the two on a mission was a way to see them interact without actually seeing them. Their interaction with each other upon return would ultimately decide Megatron's next step.

Starscream flicked his wings anxiously as he watched the markers on the screen move as the real Cybertronians marched across the snowy expanse of forest, "Was it wise to send them out together? Airachnid is after them both. They're a moving target range." The ex-Second in Command fluttered nervously around his superior. He flinched when his Lord spared him an extra dark glare before the grey mech turned back to the screen.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Starscream. Do not question my intelligence. If I am to control my army I need to break them. This is part of the plan. Shut up and watch." Megatron snarled at the irritating Seeker.

Starscream rolled his optics. "_Oh I don't doubt your intelligence. It's your whole scheme of ruling the Decepticon army, Cybertron AND enslaving the Autobots that I doubt._" Red optics flickered as he watched his Lord's face follow the beating lines of his warriors currently in the field. "So, you're not worried about Airachnid capturing your most loyal soldier? Your ignorance is going to be your downfall, _Lord Megatron_." Starscream snorted.

Megatron rolled his helm to stare at the slim mech, "Starscream your ignorance was your downfall. If Soundwave and Silhouette cannot out match that minor insect then they have no place on my ship. The only reason I keep you or Breakdown around is because Breakdown keeps Knockout quiet…for the most part…and _your_ failures to do anything amuse me." Starscream flinched at Megatron's utter bluntness. The Seeker then glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the raucous outside the main bridge room.

The loud sounds of jet turbines could be heard approaching the door to the main bridge. The warlord smirked when the doors slid open clearly not fast enough for the femme on the other side. For the femme was growling and sputtering off Cybertronian swears beneath her breathe as she pushed forcefully on the doors as soon as she could squeeze a servo through the crack.

He turned and set a hard gaze on the green Seeker that was currently stalking up to him. The femme gave him a disgruntled look. "What is it you need Whisper?" He acted as if he didn't know her true intents. Deep down he knew she wanted to punch him through the wall or two.

Whisper glared at him and appeared to be struggling on wording her thoughts carefully through the thick fog of anger and annoyance. Her wings dipping low with the slightest hint of distress. Her ruby optics flashed with the mixed feeling of ripping off his helm and bowing down to him like a good little Decepticon.

She was pretty. Megatron would admit to that. He could understand all too well as to why Soundwave liked the two twins. But Soundwave was his and no one else's. If he had to claim all three to have the one he would. He heard the large doors slide open again and snagged a peek to see Thundercracker and Skywarp had entered. Megatron frowned deeply then brought his attention back to the kiwi colored jet in front of him.

"Whisper, What do you need?" Megatron's voice was deep with impatience. Something the femme noticed.

Whisper looked at him, "Bring Silhouette back. I'll go in her place." The request was simple. Very simple and to others it would have seemed harmless. Megatron knew better.

If he sent out this femme, Soundwave would crack. The mech had a low capability for covering his emotions despite everyone else's beliefs. With these two femmes particularly, his pet's tolerance for stress was at an all-time low. Megatron been pondered on how to put his pet back into submission and keep those blasted cassettes out of the picture.

If this mission did not work Soundwave would no longer be safe from simple threats to keep him in line. Megatron could and would take it to a new low if he had to. Megatron already knew Soundwave was used for pleasure during his gladiatorial time under the 'care' of his supposed parent-like figure. Why would now be any different. Megatron's gaze bore into the femmes ruby optics.

"Unfortunately, Whisper. As much as it pains me to say this but, your request is denied. Now out of my sight." He shooed the femme off with a dismissive wave of the servo and turned back to watch the locator beacon blink at the two field working officer's locations. Starscream gave the femme a sympathetic look. Whisper noticed it and frowned.

Defiant resolve flooded through her spark after Starscream gave her a worried smile. Green and white wings shot up angrily. "That was _not_ a request!" Whisper snapped at the massive ex-gladiator.

Starscream hiked his wings up in alarm and resisted the urge to run over and simply shake some sense into the femme. Thundercracker groaned. "Ohhhh, here we go…" He muttered loud enough for only Skywarp to hear. That is if Skywarp even heard it. The purple mech's mouthplate was hanging open and he blinked rapidly as if rebooting his optics would change what his audios had heard.

Whisper flapped here wings and growled darkly at her master's back. "Send me out. Now." The femme literally ordered her Commander. The drones in the room clearly didn't know what to do with themselves as they all tried to make themselves look as tiny as possible.

Megatron's bland gaze turned red with anger. He turned on the femme, "YOU AND YOUR SISTER HAVE DISTRACTED SOUNDWAVE LONG ENOUGH!"

Starscream jumped when the large mech screamed at the femme. Thundercracker and Skywarp winced at the fierceness of the bellow Megatron released. If they were human sparklings they would have just shit themselves. Whisper took it like a champ and set a heavy unwavering gaze on the warlord.

"YEAH?! And all you do is torture him! Him and the other cassettes! I bet you made him ignore us! That's why Ettie was so slagging upset! You did that! This mission is bogus and Airachnid is out there hunting Cons!" Whisper shouted back at the mech with equal amount of force.

"Soundwave makes his own choices!" Megatron snarled, "If Silhouette and Soundwave can't defend themselves from a single rogue Con then they are no longer worthy of their places in my army. They both know that and accepted the mission." Whisper growled at him.

Her upper wings flared out wide as she shook her helm violently. "NO, YOUR LYING! SOUNDWAVE CARES! Besides, you let Breakdown back! And he was bested by mere humans!"

"Breakdown's return was unexpected and I still do not take him seriously any longer." Megatron intoned darkly as he addressed Breakdown's less than impressive capture. He then glared down at the femme. "And Soundwave connects with no one you were mistaken. Whisper you're walking a thin line unless you want to be spare parts I suggest you shut the frag up." His voice was cool and dark. Megatron clenched his servos then advanced on the femme.

Starscream looked between the two arguing Cybertronians. "Megatron, don't touch her." He aimed his gun at the large mech's back. Thundercracker and Skywarp followed suit. Each of the mech Seekers tense with anxiety. Megatron rolled his optics and smiled.

"Oh, you three. You're pathetic." He brushed off the Seeker Trine's threat then got faceplate to faceplate with the green femme. "And you. I've sent your precious sister and my little pet on a fun field trip where I will access the situations between you two and Soundwave. I will use that gathered knowledge to successfully put Soundwave into submission because clearly I have not addressed all the factors in that oh so small and isolated world he calls life. " Whisper's optics widen with realization.

Whisper stepped back, "What the frag did you do to him…"

"I broke him." Megatron said simply and smiled. "I'll do the same to anyone else that feels the need to step out of line as well." Whisper's wings dipped as all her anger was flushed out with the realization of the situation set out before her. "Soundwave cares nothing for you and your sister. I advise you to back off now." Megatron's pride soared when he saw the defeated look on the femme standing before him.

"We thought he did it willingly…those cassette's lied." Whisper's voice was so quiet Megatron had to lean incredibly close to the femme. "Did you really kill Buzzsaw? Would you destroy Silhouette or Me if you had to?" Megatron optics narrowed as his smile became a smirk.

"Yes…"

As if on cue a loud series of beep came from the monitor. Whisper's spark stopped when her twin's spark signature disappeared from the screen. Megatron looked at the three Seeker mechs. "Looks like distraction number one is gone…Get Whisper out of here. And tie her down if you have to. I don't need any more distractions…"

Thundercracker hurried over and took the panicking femme by the servo. He tugged her out of the room gently. Skywarp and Starscream scurried out after them. The large doors closed heavily. As soon as they left the domed room Soundwave's signature faded from the screen.

Megatron frowned at the screen and grunted loudly through his vents. "Pity…Ah, well then…everyone is replaceable…" All drones have been called away and the four seekers had left. He stared at the dead spark signature lines next to Silhouette and Sounwave's pictures. He smiled, his sharp denta glistening in the light of the computer module.

Megatron typed a in few codes and smirked when he realized the two silent Cons were not dead but in stasis lock. He sent out a communications signal to an area unknown to everyone but himself. The screen lite up and a large purple mech entered the picture.

"**Yes, Lord Megatron…**"

The large grey mech watched the mech known as Shockwave stare blankly at him, "Shockwave…How would you feel about playing as a temporary Communications Officer. Soundwave has been…let's say he has been…demoted." The purple mech cocked his helm curiously at Megatron's request.

"**Is Soundwave dead?**"

Megatron stared at his top scientist on the screen. "I do not know and do not care. If he returns he will be nothing more than a berth warmer. The mech's usefulness has come to an end. Now, do you accept?" If Shockwave could create expressions he would have looked utterly surprised but the only indication of his surprise or change of mood was the brief surge in his single optic. The flash of light was lost to Megatron which had Shockwave mental grimacing.

"**Of course…**"

…

Stupid winged rats. Those slagging creatures. It's amazing that at one time they had been on the humans list of endangered species. Lazerbeak dodged another cloud of long necked geese.

The femme had to find help and fast. Her brothers and sister were confined to base and taking them off would risk not just their lives but also risk voiding the careful agreement between her carrier and Megatron. An agreement she was sure was currently on melting plexy-ice.

Lazerbeak soared through the air above the country the humans called Japan. The waves of the salty ocean tall in the distance. The femme put on another burst of speed. She had to get someone. Megatron was out of the question simply because she would be a fool to think he would ever risk his chassis for anyone other than himself.

Knockout and Breakdown were grounders and opening a ground bridge would prove time consuming and inconvenient. She needed a flyer. A good flyer. Starscream's trine was excellent but they would be a better distraction for Megatron than playing a group of rescue Cons.

Rescue Cons. Ha. That sounded ridiculous. Cons don't rescue one another. Slag it all, Lazerbeak shot over Guam in her detour around an approaching storm. The Coneheads would simply laugh if anything. Those idiots worshiped the very ground Megatron walked on and asking them would be viewed poorly.

Maelstrom was next on her list. He was wonderful and would most definitely help her. Only one problem was he was on a solo mission that Megatron had yet to describe to Soundwave. The mech had been gone for over three earth weeks.

So that left…Whisper. Lazerbeak's spark hummed with sympathy. The little cassette knew the femme would help if only to retrieve her twin. Unfortunately, the thought of the twin's dismissal of Soundwave's rescue was indeed questionable. Silhouette had most likely notified her twin of Soundwave's sudden silence towards them the second the white femme had bared witness to it.

She knew how twins worked. Lazerbeak grew up with two older brothers that were quite frankly a pain in the aft. If you told Frenzy something, Rumble would know within a tenth of a millisecond. It was interesting usually but sometimes slagging annoying. If you wanted to keep a secret Ravage was the one to tell. Even then even the cat enjoyed a little rumor spreading that was in fact part of Cybertronian nature. Sometimes even Soundwave couldn't refrain from telling the other cassettes. Her family was soooo slagging bad at keeping personal details…uh, personal. Much like humans…

Lazerbeak finished her detour and flew north towards Fresno, California. The femme was making record time in her frantic flight across almost half the globe.

She would go to Whisper. The seeker was the only Con Lazerbeak could put even an ounce of trust in when it came to her master's safety. "_Even though people fight they still care for one another._" That was the cassette's hope because she knew for a fact that if she couldn't get Whisper's help.

Silhouette and Soundwave would cease to exist.

…

The growing dent in the wall was a spectacle to any who saw it. The dent was formed by pure rage and sadness, with a chair or desk helping a little as well. Another table flew into the wall. The poliglass in the center of the of table shattering with the sheer force. Whisper grunted when the objects within servo reach had disappeared. Whisper slumped onto the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She whimpered as the loneliness set in and buried her faceplates in her knees.

::Sissy?::

The prod was met with silence. Whisper's wings shook slightly in her depression. Only once in her lifetime was she unable to contact her twin. That one time was back way before even their gladiatorial fighting. When Silhouette had been arrested and taken to a detention center with a high percentage of kills among the population of orphans. Whisper had found Lalunax then. Lulu was not with her now though.

::Ettie…::

Still, complete silence from her twin's side of the bond. It wasn't blocked; Whisper would be able to feel a block. Blocks took on the feel of a mental wall almost as if it was a real one. Something that the humans refer to as a 'brick wall' would be similar. But this 'brick wall' was not what the Seeker felt.

::Silhouette?::

If Whisper were to press even the slightest amount on Silhouette's side of the twin bond she would be lost in the oblivion of darkness that Silhouette was current trapped in or simply…dead. A dead space, nothing but darkness and the echoes of what should have been a shared thought being lost in the hole of nothingness.

Wait. Whisper's helm shot up. Silhouette was not dead. Whisper would have known the blinding pain of the other half of her spark extinguishing would have been passed to her. There was no such pain, which meant. Silhouette was still alive not online but not terminated.

Whisper thought back to Megatron's words. 'If Silhouette and Soundwave can't defend themselves from a single rogue Con then they are no longer worthy of their places in my army.' She frowned. That statement made no sense; Megatron would never willingly throw away his best warriors or officers. That is unless he is truly as stupid as Starscream rants about on a daily basis.

"_Ettie…where are you…_" The thought ran through Whisper's processor within seconds of recovering from her pity party.

A chirp was heard. Whisper twitched her wings and reached for her dagger that was housed in her thigh armor expecting an attack from behind. The second chirp was closer almost right behind her; the green seeker spun around and smashed her helm into a grey object flying in front of her faceplates.

"OW!" Whisper bit her glossa before she could shout obscenities at the little cassette. Lazerbeak stared at her, her green optics showed intense fatigue and grief.

(Airachnid attack. Has twin and carrier. You help save'em?) Lazerbeak had opened a channel between them and spoke in her childish accent.

Whisper growled, "If it wasn't for your 'carrier' SILHOUETTE WOULDN'T BE IN THAT SITUATION!" The femme held back her urge to grab the smaller femme out of the air and kick the living spark out of her. Her real wish was to do exactly that to Soundwave upon his return. Due to certain inconveniences that was impossible.

"I sowwy. I sowwy. I tried, make Boss tell Ettie…Megatron is bad no want save them… help?" Lazerbeak whimpered verbally instead of through a communication link. She hoped this would snap the seeker into some sense. Tough luck the green femme was flicking her wings in an agitated manner. Lazerbeak cautiously coasted back a few lengths to avoid getting swatted.

Green and white servos clenched in anger. "You all are the cause of this slag! You, your siblings and that stupid…STUPID SILENT FUCKER YOU CALL DAD! MY TWIN IS GONE AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAMILYS FAULT!" Whisper snarled then collapsed on the ground sobbing. "I only need Ettie and now she's gone. All gone."

Lazerbeak hummed softly knowing the femme's pain and landed next to her. She two had lost a sibling but she had three others to comfort her. Lazerbeak felt a need to comfort the femme in front of her. "We save them. Ettie not got. I pwomise, not gone. Airachnid want Soundwave not you sister." The little cassette risked her wings and whole spark and pressed her bird like helm under Whisper's servos.

Whisper flinched when she felt the little Cons helm in her palm. She could so easily crush the small bird's helm with a single servo. Whisper shuddered at the thought of destroying something that had once saved her and now had put all its entirety of trust into her.

"Okay, Lazerbeak…but we can't do this alone…We need somebody that knows Airachnid better." Whisper sighed. Her vents hiccupped with the stress she had put on them with her cry's.

Lazerbeak nuzzled the green palm trying to comfort the femme, "Maybe Femme…Arcee? She always go after Airachnid. Something bout an old parwner?" Whisper stroked the bird's helm with her thumb and heaved through her vents.

"Arcee is an Autobot. You know that right?" Whisper grunted out through a tight vocaliser. "If Megatron gets wind of us 'teaming up' with an Autobot, we will be written off as traitors…not that we aren't all on slag-washed tile already…" Lazerbeak flexed her wings then took off from the ground and sent a silent override on the door to the seeker twin's room. The aerial cassette turned and set a firm stare on Whisper. The seeker crumbled under the small green optics, "Fine…lead the way."

"Come. We go now." The little cassette flew out the door and took a left towards the loading bay. Whisper stood and followed her, running behind the small aerial Con as quickly and quietly as the larger seeker could muster in order to avoid alerting any drones.

The journey to the loading docks was uneventful. Well no never mind, it was uneventful except for the unsurprising mayhem caused by Whisper when she misjudged a turn and slide into a wall. The resounding clang of metal on metal had brought the attention of two vehicons and an aerial drone. Whisper tried to scoot around them but to no avail when the questions seemed to pour from the visor-masks. The femme sighed and answered each query with a good response.

For the duration of the confrontation Lazerbeak had folded herself up and snapped perfectly into place between Whisper's upper and lower sets of wings. The little cassette was completely silent and appeared to be part of the mold that made up the seeker's figure. The connection had Whisper reeling, because although the little Con was verbally silent her processors was chalk full of random childish thoughts coupled with lots of data Soundwave had uploaded into the cassette to modify her for war and spying, plus general defenses and offense.

When the drones left, Lazerbeak unhooked herself and Whisper placed the most confused and demanding stare she had ever created on the other femme. From her place curled on the floor beside Whisper's tapping pede. Tapping pede as in angry mother chastising her kid kind of tapping. Lazerbeak craned her helm and simply said, "Dat was weird. Sowwy. I thought I only could only connect with Wave. But I guess times ask for desperate meare….meassuy…" The Con looked up at Whisper for help.

"Measures?" Lazerbeak green optics flickered with delight and flew a circle in the wide hall before flying towards their destination. Whisper blinked, "_How the frag is that sparkling related to Soundwave?! Shes so cheerful!_" She shivered from the aftershocks of the brief but now broken and empty feeling connection. "_That felt so….much like my bond with Silhouette. Not as deep. But just as warm…_" The green femme shook her wings and scurried after the aerial cassette.

The rest of their little run through the Nemesis had been quiet. Lazerbeak flew gracefully and sent another silent command to open the doors to the what appeared to be a dead end emergency escape hatch next to the main loading bay's sliding doors. Whisper gave the small pocket a distrustful look. The little cassette stalled when she saw the seeker's hesitation. "Ish not long now. I get us out with no alerts on main screen."

Whisper stepped through the door and into the dark hall being carefully to not bump the cassette infront of her or fold up the corners of her wings. The dark blue door slide shut leaving the only lights in the darkness to be two pairs of Christmas colored optics. Green optics round and happy the red optics narrowed and not… much happy. "Okayy Lazerbeak…Now that we are in this hole what happens next AHHHHHHHH!" The floor had fallen out from under her and Whisper found herself doing aerial cartwheels and somersaults under the stationary Nemesis.

"Chu know…this ish usually where normal femmes and mechs transform an fly tah safety…" Lazerbeak's small voice said bluntly as she circled the plummeting and screaming femme. "Fly seekah fly! Its wat chu made to dooooo!" She giggled and continued to circle the flailing femme.

Whisper took the hint and frantically leveled herself out. The transformation sequence was flawless and she rerouted her energy into her thrusters and shot away from the Nemesis towards the canyons in the orange desert of Jasper, Nevada. Lazerbeak following behind her closely.

Whisper transformed and landed behind a wall of rocks and sand within the canyon. Whisper's annoyed voice streamed through a private comm link. "Okay, Bird. Now what? We have to save sissy." Lazerbeak pecked her helm before flying up in a circle to check their surroundings. "And…Soundwave…" the disgruntled femme mumbled while rubbing her helm.

"Weh make chaos and lure out Bots?" Lazerbeak put in a tentative offer. The little bird was still stunned at the sheer fact they, Decepticons, were actually thinking about doing what they were about to do. Lazerbeak made one more circle surveying the scene then ducked back into the canyon.

Whisper seemed to mull this idea over in her silence. "The humans…those fleshy things that inhabit the planet!" She glanced at the tall rocky barriers. The wall was so high; one would need to climb it to see the other side. The two Cons were thoroughly shielded from unwanted eyes…and optics.

Lazerbeak alighted on a tree limb or more appropriately a root jutting out of their barricade. "Huh?" The bird tilted her helm curiously. "Wah bout the hoomans?"

Whisper got all serious, the femme clearly on to something. "I got it!" Her yelp drew Lazerbeak's slightly wandering attentions firmly onto her. The cassette flapped her wings and brought them to her sides much like an organic bird would do. "We grab a fleshy or 'terrorize' a city full of them to flush out the Autobots!"

A twittering which could easily be described as a laugh came from Lazerbeak, "Sound good. Let's get tah wok!"

Whisper gave her a silly smirk, "Wok?"

"Yeah! Wook!" Lazerbeak nodded her helm vigorously. Whisper smiled at the cheerful Con and almost forgot the pain of her absent sister. "_Hold on Ettie. I'm coming…_"

…

"Put the femme over there on the table, Airachnid." The evil man tapped his fingers together with a menacing grin. "And you can have the mech if you like. But the deal was I get one." He looked at the three remaining Insecticons holding their prizes.

Airachnid nodded to the bug carrying Silhouette and he stepped forward. He was unmindful of the small humans around his pedes. As they were forced to dive out of the massive Con's pede steps. The humans picked themselves up and made their way towards the wall out of large robotic pede crushing zones.

He unceremoniously dropped the femme seeker on the table and tightened the clamps around her neck tubing, upper chest, wrists and ankles. The humans have been planning this for a while, that showed with the upgraded metals they had used to bind down the femme. Silas gave the yellow and black femme a deep frown. "How do I wake the jet up?" He gave his robotic counterpart a questioning look. "Surely you don't expect me to wake her by pouring cold water on her face…"

Airachnid rolled her violet optics at the human's sarcasm. "Pit no. That's ridiculous, Silas." She graced him with an unsettling pleasant grin. The Insecticon stepped back from the unconscious femme and Airachnid waltzed up next to her catch. The spider slid her servo under Silhouette's chest armor and pressed a clawed finger into the soft mesh of her outer spark chamber.

The intense stabbing pain in the outer layer of her spark chamber brought Silhouette online with an aggressive jolt. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SOUN…where am I?" The seeker tried to lift her servo only to find herself tied down. The femme looked around with what limited helm movement she had due to the metal constraints. Then she noticed Airachnid.

"What. The. Frag?! Spiderwoman get me out of here or I will-" Silhouette incoming long winded tangent was abruptly stopped by Airachnid's servo closing around her lip components. The white seeker resorted to death glares and hissing through her vents.

Silas raised a scarred brow at the femme's outburst. Airachnid chuckled, "Ooooh, someone's upset?" Silhouette frowned up at the looming ex-con. Her vents shuddered at the coldness of her captors servos. "We all saw the verbal and physical dispute between you and Soundwave. No need to be shy. Do share…" Silhouette grunted then freed her mouth enough to place a nasty bite on the pinkie side of Airachnid's servo.

The ex-second in command ripped her hand free of Silhouette's grip like a sparkling touching a welding gun. "Frag!" Airachnid inspected her servo by twisting the wounded side in front of her faceplates. "You deliver a nasty bite, but mine is much worse." Airachnid showed her fangs as they dripped acid on the table beside Silhouette's neck.

Silhouette glared in defiance but inwardly shrunk back out of fear. She no longer had her twin to back her up and Soundwave was… "Where is Soundwave?" Silhouette gritted out his name as if it were bitter energon.

"Soundwave is over there. Did you wanna see him?" Airachnid smiled at the seeker. She unlatched the femme's chest and neck restraints and yanked the seeker up off the table. Silhouette squealed in pain as her tightly tied down servos were twisted.

She saw Soundwave, still unconscious in the Insecticons servos. The mech was damaged with multiple plasma burns on his arms and legs. Silhouette turned her faceplates away from him in anger. Her fear for his safety battling with the pure anger she still held for his unexplained betrayal.

Silas impatiently cleared his throat gaining the two femmes attention. "Airachnid, don't damage my test subject…" He began walking up the stair to the balcony towards his computers. The dark realization dawning on the seeker like a car crashing into a brick wall.

"What!? Test? Wait Airachnid! Why?" silhouette tripped over her words. Her optics were wide as she struggled against her bindings."Airachnid! Don't let… Wait Stop!" She panicked as the femme shoved her back down and dragged the metal ties over her body. It was only then Silhouette saw the drills and needles on machines against the wall.

Airachnid smirked, "Stop it Silhouette…I have a date with Soundwave. Now I'll leave you to my good friend Silas…I do hope you two get along." She nodded at the human as she backed up towards her Insecticons.

Silhouette twisted her body in a desperate attempt to loosen her shackles. She caught glimpse of a mirror across the room. She watched as Airachnid grabbed Soundwave and shoved her servo under the armor near his chest. Much like the spider had done to herself.

Silhouette watched as he jerked online and keened in pain. Airachnid motioned for the Insecticon to take him away. The white femme began screaming when the other femme left, "SOUNDWAVVEEE! NO! STOP! PLEASE BRING HIM BACK!"

"It's useless jet, the deal was we catch two. Now I have you and Airachnid gets him. Deal with it. By the way my name is Silas." The man smirked at the utterly terrified femme before him. She obviously ignored him as she continued to shriek; desperately calling out for the mech that they figured was called Soundwave.

The humans couldn't care less. They got what they want. "Men…start up the drills."

_**OkaySorry this end note is going to be blunt. I have serious back pain and idky. Anyways,... Next couple of chapters will be Dark, Sexual and full of torture. I hope you don't mind because this story was heading in this direction since chapter one. Review and Reread. Thanks. **_


	14. Taken

Where is Your Face?

ITS SIDESWIPE8 But I got a new pen name :D

Big Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**Bee FAn **: Here yah go! :)

**MidnasEspeon **: LMAO! Oh dear, well your in the right fic because things are getting dark quickly. And don't worry that little 'nasty' is around the corner. Haha :D

**Havbot **: Lazerbeak is like 2 in human terms. But obviously she's been around for like thousands of Earth years. Here is the new chappy!

**sUbSoNiCSoundwave **: I know who Nightbird is and shes cool. But doesn't really fit in the story. Hope that doesn't put you off! Next Chapter Enjoy!

**Gizzy2JJ** : Glad to know your excited! : ) here's the next chapter!

**HorseLover314 **: Lol idk what to say xD Thanks? I'm Sorry Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.

Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using:

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"Internal Thoughts…"

:: Twin's Talking:: …(The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"Soundwave's…Mask?"

"**Computer/Television/Radio Text**"

**Author's Note**: I am bringing in original existent characters for this chapter! They will be needed later so get used to them now!

To reiterate; the seekers [Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream] resemble their war for Cybertron models and not the Prime models. Simply because the flimsy and slim form of Starscream would look absolutely ridiculous next to a battle ready form of Silhouette or Whisper. Keep that in mind!

Now, I've been a member here for 8 months…I have still yet to find out what the difference between a visitor and a view is…–eye twitch- WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE?! TELL ME! –Runs in panicked circles-

Phew ok sorry for the minor freak out anyways! Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

SilhouetteSeeker will eventually be my new pen name! Learn it now!

**Warnings**: Abduction and Torture!

**Disclaimers**: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©.

I do however own all rights to the story itself and OCS Silhouette, Whisper, Maelstrom, Luxor, Echo, Lalunax and Skydance.

RedOptics7 owns Nocte.

Physically stealing is illegal. So is virtual stealing! Do not use our original characters without permission or I'll blow you away with Vortex's …uh vortex?... :D Thank you.

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 13 : Taken

"Jack! Where's Arcee? I thought she was gonna take you home tonight?! Bumblebee is probably on his way back to base already…" Miko yelped over her iPod from the front seat in Bulkhead. The young Asian picked at her guitar and reached over to turn up the music a bit.

Jack rolled his eyes as the music got super loud quickly, "MIKO I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT ARCEE HAD…WOULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN I CAN'T HEAR MY SELF THINK!" Jack shouted over the music. He had absolutely no clue as to how the girl could have her iPod in, the radio up, play her guitar and manage to hold a conversation with him all at once. Then again, this is Miko he's talking about. Case solved.

Bulkhead turned the sound down as Miko 'awed' and huffed out disappointed words. "Miko, Arcee and Optimus are on a recon mission. I offered to take Jack home tonight." Bulkhead's deep voice rang out throughout the interior of his vehicle mode.

Miko smiled brightly, "OH! Well, let's get some burgers?" Jack stared at her with a strange look. "You get discounts right?" Miko bent her head backwards and upside down to look back at Jack. Her eyes wide and glittering with hopefulness.

"Yeah, I do. Bulkhead turn right at the next light." Jack smirked and threw his backpack on the ground behind the driver's seat.

Miko smirked, "You're paying right? I got no moolah." She made a display of that by opening up her panda wallet and flipping it over to show no dollars falling out. "Soooooo, I'd like a double cheeseburger, no mustard or onions. Small fry with extra ketchup oh and a strawberry shake! Pay you back tomorrow, promise." The young girl hopped out of Bulkhead after he parked and ran into KO Burger.

Jack stepped out and sighed after the overexcited girl. "Be back in thirty Bulk. Text Miko if something happens." He waved at the green truck and walked into the fast food place behind Miko. He went up to the counter and ordered their food.

The punk girl grabbed their two bags and sat down at a window booth. She tore her bag in half then retrieved her food out her demolished bag and started chomping down on the fries. She looked outside at the setting sun momentarily and turned to Jack just as he sat down, "Okay! So thank god it's winter break! No more school and I just called my parents last night. I'm here to stay for break! They said something about a trip or whatever." Miko took out her burger and inspected the bun to check for mustard.

"That's cool. Where to and are you going anywhere with the host parents?" Jack pulled out his chicken wrap and started eating. He watched Bulkhead for any signs of needing to get up and sprint. "_Geez, been around these guys for too long. Hah_"

The black and pink haired girl shook her head, "They are going to Fiji or something like that, didn't really listen. I'm just staying at home. The grandparents are coming to them this year. Oh, here comes Vince, Sierra and that random blonde girl whom has yet to be named…" She rolled her yellow eyes and gestured to the three teens walking up to them with an extra-long fry.

Jack frowned just as he was smacked in the back of the head by the school bully. "Hey, Vince." Jack mumbled quietly as he recovered and pulled a straw wrapper out of his hair. Miko snorted at the orange haired boy. Vince smirked and waved a single time at her in return.

Sierra smiled at the two sitting teens. "Hey, Miko. Jack." She waved at them and Miko smiled back. Jack watched the scene play out in silence, ready to get up and leave if they had to. The random as hell blonde girl loomed in the background…like always. "Mind if we sit?" Sierra tilted her head slightly.

Jack and Miko exchanged looks of surprise, "Uh…sure?" Jack gave them a suspicious look each. Especially the blonde chick because she has yet to talk like ever. The Sierra and Vince sat facing each other. Miko was scrunched next to the window by Sierra. Vince sat beside Jack much to the two boy's annoyance. The blonde chick got a call on her cell and waved to Sierra. The weird blonde ran out and jumped most likely into her parent's car.

"So, uh…was up?" Miko decided to break the awkward silence between the four. "How's it hangin? Sierra smiled pleasantly at her and Vince huffed. Clearly the boy was annoyed with sitting beside Jack. The black haired boy looked equally as irked with the seating arrangements.

Sierra grinned, "Not much just really bored. A group of us are going ice skating tomorrow at the Rink. Wanna go?" Miko shot up from her slouch and nodded like an idiot. Jack seemed to be pondering the pros and cons to the outing. Vince stared at Sierra with his mouth hanging open. The pinkish red haired girl shrugged at him then returned her gaze to Miko.

Miko's phone started vibrating across the table. No one thought much of it and continued talking. Miko leaned forward and snatched the pink razor from the table and flipped it open.

"**WRAP IT UP! WE GOT COMPANY!**"

Jack watched Miko's expression go from bland to an oh-shit look within four seconds. "Miko. What you get?..." The phone was thrusted into his face. The boy read it then shooed Vince out of his seat, he grabbed Miko and Sierra's hand and gestured for Vince to follow. The confused look on the two new teens was apparent.

"Woah! Jack, What the Hell!?" Vince yelled after the running boy but proceed to follow despite his confusion. The sounds of jet engines filled his ears when he ran outside. "Damnit Darby!" He jumped into the open door of the green truck behind. Vince reached out to shut the door only to yank his hand back when it shut by itself.

Miko looked to see if everyone was in then shouted, "GO BULKHEAD!"

Sierra and Vince jerked forward as the truck took off under them. They raced to put on seat belts just after the truck ran every single red stop light on the main road through Jasper. "JACK! YOU JUST RAN THOSE LIGHTS!" Sierra watched the steering wheel turn by its self. "Wha-What's going on?" She yelled into Jacks ear as she gripped the back of the driver's seat.

Bulkhead flew down the highway, "Why did you bring them!?" Vince and Sierra gaped as they heard a deep voice surround them on all sides.

"Because we couldn't just shove them out of the way then leave them!" Jack gripped the sides of his chair when Bulkhead turned off the highway and onto the desert.

Miko laughed, "YEAH! We could have. Easily! But it would have been slower." She put her hand up to her chin like the statue of the naked man sitting called the thinker. The girl had had waaaay too much practice off-roading. She sat in a perfect crossed legged style barely bouncing about. Meanwhile Vince, Sierra and Jack held on to various interior objects to keep from jerking about.

Jack shouted over the two freaking out kids in the back, "LOOK OUT!" He screamed at the steering wheel when a large shadow almost flew into the driver's side but spun up and over Bulkhead's alternate form before colliding.

Bulkhead slammed on his breaks, "I'm not made for speed! Can't out run them! GET OUT!" He whipped his doors at which the four kids scrambled out and ran away from the truck. He started his transformation sequence and brought out his wrecking balls.

Sierra's eyes popped out of her head as did Vince's. "WHAT?!" Miko grabbed Sierra's hand and yanked the girl back just as a seeker landed where she and been previously standing. Sierra clung to the younger girl mainly out of surprise. Vince stood there gapping at the giant metal creatures slowly stepping backwards.

"Whisper…not gonna say I'm excited to see you tonight." Bulkhead slammed his fists together in a show of strength. He eyed the four humans making sure they hand gotten out of the way, mainly Miko. The girl had a knack of getting underfoot, no pun intended.

The green seeker smirked, "Oh, and here I thought we were such good friends…Ha!" Lazerbeak landed on her shoulder. The bird folded up her wings and tilted her helm at the humans. "Lazerbeak, get the humans. I'll take care of the jolly green giant."

The humans scattered when the bird launched herself from the shoulder of the Con and flew straight at them. Bulkhead yelled out in anger and sent out a comm. for Ratchet and Optimus as he made to grab the bird flying over his helm. Whisper twitched her wings and brought out an impressive Cybertronian axe. She spun the axe in her servo then sprinted across the small patch of land separating her from the Autobot letting out an excited cry.

(RATCHET! I NEED BACK UP! NOW!)

…

He had just wanted to see if his friend was alright, that's why he was back in front of this door. He stared at it with an intense seriousness that would never be seen on his faceplates in any other situation. Skywarp leaned against the wall next to Whisper's room, his wings dipping low and listened for any indication that Whisper needed help. The mech sighed, "_I've never seen that look before…_" He frowned when he thought back to Megatron yelling in Whisper's face. "_All she wanted to do was protect Ettie…slag._"

The mech peeled himself of the wall and knocked on the door softly. He heard nothing. In fact he heard a beeping sound in the room. Skywarp knocked again. He frowned when there was no shuffling within the room.

Skywarp keyed in the code and waited as the door slid open. He noticed two things right away. First would be that everything that used to be on the right side of the room was now on the left, excluding the berth. Whisper must have been letting out her frustrations.

The second thing was…the room was empty of all living things. Skywarp sighed as his wings dipped low. "Okay…TCCCCCC!" The mech poofed out of existence with a little flash of light.

He reappeared within his and Thundercracker's quarters. He quickly spotted the two other seekers sitting on the couch looking over data pads. "STAR! TC! WHISPER'S GONE!"

There was a brief moment of lots of silence and intense staring. The two other mechs stared at Skywarp as though his pedes were growing on his chest plates and had twenty helms.

"What do you mean Whisper's _gone_?" Starscream su8ddenly snapped at the purple seeker breaking the deafening silence. He watched as his purple trine mate scowled at him. Starscream flexed his wings in irritation then sent a questioning look in Thundercracker's direction.

Thundercracker looked equally as confused and prodded his bondmate with said confusion. "Warp. We put her in her room and changed the codes so she didn't know them. She's probably holed up in her closet or something. Did you check under the berth?"

Skywarp frowned at his disbelieving teammates. "Really guys? You're not going to believe me? HEY! What's with _those_ looks!?" The purple jet twitched his wings in annoyance when he saw the you-are-kidding-right? looks plastered on his friend's faceplates. "Fine. Don't believe me!" The purple mech threw up his arms in defeat and stormed towards them and plopped himself on the couch between the two other mechs. He snatched the remote for the T.V he had begged Thundercracker for in his boredom and started flipping through the stations.

Thundercracker grunted as his bondmate made a show of his irritation and splayed out his wings, effectively smacking him and Starscream's faceplates with a grand 'thwack'. Starscream pushed Skywarp's deep purple colored wing away from him and huffed in annoyance at his younger trine mate's sparkling-like behavior.

Thundercracker sighed as he got up and walked towards the door. Starscream watched him as he left the room silently then sighed heavily through his vents, "_Damnit…Soundwave and Silhouette are missing…_" The mech had gone back after securing Whisper to her quarters only to find out that Megatron had replaced Soundwave. Now, Starscream was never a big fan of Soundwave but the seeker had always thought that something was going on. Megatron's blunt disregard for either of the two missing Cons wellbeing was everything the seeker needed to justify his beliefs.

Honestly Starscream couldn't care less if Soundwave was slagged at all. Silhouette on the other servo. The femme was like family. A little sister despite them only meeting after the civil war officially broke out. Seekers always stuck together. That was a known fact to every being that ever had the pleasure of meeting the Cybertronians.

The silver mech huffed a second time as his decision was made. "Skywarp, I'll be with TC." Starscream stood from the couch and strolled over to the door. Skywarp shrugged at his leader and waved then turned back to his flipping of channels.

The silver mech rushed down the hall leaving Skywarp and Thundercracker's quarters to catch up with his swift paced trine mate. Once he caught up he moved to walk next to Thundercracker. They walked in utter silence for a minute.

Not sure of where they were going they seemed to walk aimlessly down the hall. Finally Thundercracker stopped and looked at Starscream. "They are gone?" His question was blunt, to the point and oh how Starscream didn't want to answer. "Was it all just a trick used by Megatron to scare Whisper into proper behavior and in turn Silhouette as well? Or are they…Soundwave and Silhouette really missing?"

Starscream bit his glossa and stared back into the sky blue seeker's optics. He knew the answer to Thundercracker's question. Despite not being in Megatron's favor their Lord still felt the need to burden him with all undesirable information. Usually keeping anything useful to himself.

Starscream looked down the hall to see it was empty. The halls seemed to get darker as the days went on; the silver seeker had no idea as to why that was. Maybe the tensions between everyone because of the new seeker femmes upsetting Megatron by making his puppet emote.

Now that he thought about it, Knockout and Breakdown only come out of the med bay sector when called by Megatron. Dreadwing returned from his off planet mission but had also confined himself to his office. Maelstrom was still on his mystery mission and the coneheads were nowhere to be seen.

It was as if no one actually lived on the battleship. Since the absence of Airachnid, it seemed as though everyone just disappeared from existence. The only ones that seemed active were the twins when they trotted around after Soundwave. Trying to make him laugh with their silly antics. Megatron grew angrier with that as time went on. But now. With Silhouette and Soundwave gone… Thundercracker cleared his throat tubing trying regain his leader's attention.

"Oh…yeah TC. They are gone. Not offline. But yeah gone." Both mechs deflated at that statement. "Skywarp said Whisper disappeared?"

Thundercracker smiled, "Of course she did. She knows Silhouette's alive. Whispy will bring her back maybe even Soundwave. Funny I never liked him before. Must be the twin's that got me to look at him in more of a …uh…" His optics widen like a freak.

Starscream gave him a what-the-frag face. "Uh…what?" Thundercracker face-palmed. Hard.

"We have to distract Megatron. Big time." Thundercracker shoved Starscream back towards his and Skywarp's quarters.

"Uh…why?" Starscream walked forward which relieved TC of his pushing. Silver wings tight on his back. "Oh. Okay, Slag, okay let's get Skywarp." The two seekers scurried back to where Skywarp was most likely still watching the junk humans called entertainment.

…

Ratchet huffed loudly when he heard the loud beeping coming from the computer. The red medic grumbled about having to miss the good part of the only human show he tolerated and stomped over to the console. "_What…the fragggg…_" The red and white mech pressed a few buttons to bring up Bulkhead's message. His optics widened when he saw the emergency message from the ex-wrecker. "Buuulkhead! You were supposed to get the children home! It's past their curfew!" Ratchet shouted at the screen gaining the attention of the two others in the room.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack exchanged startled looks just as Arcee and Optimus drove through the tunnel. Arcee transformed and flexed her winglets as Optimus transformed and took immediate note of his medic's irritation. "Ratchet, what is wrong?" Optimus's deep voice flooded the room as he strode over to Ratchet with a silent urgency. "What has happened to Bulkhead and the children?"

(RATCHET! ITS WHISPER AND LAZERBEAK! I DON'T SEE HER TWIN OR SOUNDWAVE BUT IT'S TOO MUCH! SEND BACK UP!)

Optimus furrowed his metal brows as he heard the message, "Arcee. Bumblebee. Prepare for immediate bridging! Bulkhead needs help. The children are in danger!" Ratchet zipped over towards the ground bridge controls as Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and shot through the opening bridge.

"BULKHEAD! WE ARE HERE!" Arcee shouted as she transformed and ran out of the bridge and just barely dodged Lazerbeak. The aerial cassette shot up over her in a sloppy spin. Clearly the little drone did not expect the other Autobots so soon. Bumblebee transformed just behind her and ran towards the children.

Whisper landed a jarring hit on Bulkhead's side just under the chest plating with her straightened fingers. The large mech grunted in pain and stumbled backwards. The little black haired organic screamed at her in anger. The seeker flexed her wings and spun her axe around to hit the femme trying to stab her in the back. (Lazerbeak! Grab one and let's GO!) The femme grew frantic when Optimus careened out of the Autobot's ground bridge.

Lazerbeak dodged another well aimed plasma shot from the yellow Autobot scout, (Easier to speak than done! The organics crawled intah the mountain side!) To the aerial cassette's rising distress she noticed Optimus had picked her as an opponent. The huge as Pit Autobot Commander came at her like Astrotrain. Lazerbeak used her agility and smaller size to evade the massive Cybertronian's plasma gun fire. The big squawked angrily when her wing clipped the mountain side.

Miko and Jack shoved the two other teens farther back in the crack within the wall. Jack turned to Miko, "Hopefully Lazerbeak can't get through…" Miko nodded nervously; for once she was freaked out during a battle. Normally the girl was excited and fought the other boys for a good view of the fight.

The raven haired boy turned to see Vince and Sierra huddled together against the rock wall. Vince gave him a look that clearly was asking him for an explanation as he hugged Sierra closer. "Long story guys we will explain soon." Vince frown then screamed and pointed at the mouth of their hidey-hole.

Lazerbeak out flew the commander and was now hovering around the small hole that the humans had crawled through. "Well, slag. Humans come out come out where ever chu are…" The little cassette internally sighed then touched down onto the ground with her clawed pedes. She hopped her way into the crevice in search of the humans.

Miko grabbed a stone and chucked it at the approaching metal bird. "Get away Decepticreep!" She yelped when she tripped backwards over a rock and fell on her butt. "JACK! DO SOMETHING!" She tried to evade the cassette barely noticing the almost curious body language in the bird.

Lazerbeak stared up at the humans. Sure she's attacked that man in the helicopter and several other humans but never has she gotten this close to one let all four. She thought it was humorous that they would be only slightly shorter than her brothers back on the Nemesis. She twittered and nipped at the shoe of the young black and pink haired girl.

Jack rushed to the aid of Miko, leaving Vince and Sierra to fend for themselves. He grabbed Miko's hand and held on. "Shit! Miko kick it!" He held on tight but yelled out in distress when he felt her hand slipping in his.

The girl was wretched out of his hand and dragged out of the small cave. Miko soon found herself airborne on the back of the little Con. "BULKHEAD! HELP!" She gripped the Cons wings like her life depended on it afraid of falling as the cassette ascended quickly out of the reach of the Autobots.

(I get human. We go now. They follow!) Lazerbeak put a few yards between herself and the battle to avoid getting shot and dropping the organic. At this height the girl would most defiantly go 'squish'.

Whisper shoved Arcee off her arm and landed a harsh kick to Optimus's chest. "HAH! Come get her if you want her!" The femme transformed and spun up and out of the Autobot's grasp. (Lazerbeak go! I'm coming!)

Arcee gave Optimus an urgent look; her commander looked to be very conflicted with shooting down the bird or throwing his femme soldier at the cassette out of his desperation to save the young girl.

…

Airachnid smirked into Soundwave's mask. The mech was shaking slightly as she ran her clawed servo down his chest. The femme traced the purple glow lines that showed between the seams in his stomach plating. He flinched away from her and growled deep in the back of his throat. A warning, alone it was enough to trigger the spider's nasty words. "I hate you and over the next few days I will make you realize just how much I mean when I say that and then I will kill you."

Soundwave hissed at her behind his mask. Airachnid grinned, "First…let's see your face." The femme brought her claws up to his face menacingly. "I'm expecting scars or a horribly disfigured faceplate? Perhaps you're really old and you're covering the folds of metal?" Soundwave leaned back in attempt to get away but was stopped by the Insecticons behind him. They held his wrists tightly and one even reached up to hold his helm in place. The bug's claws curling into the seams of the back of his helm.

"That's it…" Airachnid had pulled her servos away when he attempted to lean back but now they were back and currently prying off his mask. One clasp at a time and it hurt. Soundwave whimpered and squeezed his optics shut right before she got his mask to disengage. "Oh! You're no older than those fragging twins. This is…unexpected. Open your optics or I'll force you!"

The reaper opened them slightly and stared straight at the floor avoiding all optic contact with the wretch. He felt a taloned finger under his chin and was soon glaring optic to optic with the femme. He bared his dent and made to bite her.

Airachnid yanked her servo out of his reach. She twitched a finger back and forth, "Uh uh uhhh. I already got bit one too many times today." The femme stood up from her kneeling position in front of Soundwave and stepped back. She inspected the mech closely.

Soundwave's face was smooth, angular and very light grey almost white in color. His lip components were not too big or small. His optics. Oh his optics. Amber colored, large, oval and oh so incredibly innocent. Nothing like the almond shaped red optics full of anger and hate and malice she was expecting. The reapers face was childish and young. The reason for the mask?

Airachnid's observations answered that question all too well without even asking the question in the first place. To say Soundwave was emotionless now would simply be hilarious. It was clear Megatron knew Soundwave's true weakness. The faceplate of the mech kneeling on the floor in front of her had the most incredible emotional optics in all the history of Airachnid's torture victims. Not one had ever looked this, this ridiculously childish. If Airachnid didn't know any better she'd think Soundwave was a sparkling.

"ARGH! THIS IS INSANE!" The sudden shout had disturbed the tense atmosphere and caused both Insecticons and Soundwave to jump in their spots. "How fragging old are you!? Soundwave…How…Old…Are..."

"Almost fifty six thousand years, in human terms I'd be seventeen…" Soundwave yelped out when the Insecticon holding his helm dug its claws deeper into his armor. Airachnid stared at him.

"You're a child? Like those two seekers? NO WONDER YOU THREE ARE ATTRACTED TO EACH OTHER! OH THIS…THIS IS JUICY STUFF! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! A SPARKLING!? A YOUNGLING, THIRD IN COMMAND OF THE DECEPTICONS?! WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO TO GET THAT POSITION? Did you ….spread your legs for Megatron?" Airachnid received no response and when she looked down at Soundwave he stared blankly back. Frustrated, she made the most animalistic scream anyone had ever heard and set a dark looming gaze on Soundwave.

Full of held back emotions. Optic or eyes…as humans would say, were a gate way into the soul of a being. Never had Airachnid agreed with a human quote but now she had reason to believe. Looking into Soundwave's optics…pathetic. Megatron had held this mech back for years, thoroughly forced him into submission. Soundwave was a child, a terrified and broken youngling. Airachnid could strip this weakness into sections and use it against Soundwave, she wanted to hear him scream. The femme had always hated Soundwave.

Since the day she joined the Decepticons, Airachnid has always been one step behind the fragger. And now that she knew the truth that Megatron had lied about this mech's age made Airachnid all the more willing to tear the…youngling to shreds. She, the amazing and deadly Airachnid had been upstaged by a simple sparkling for almost five thousand years!

Soundwave shifted uncomfortably under the stare of the femme, the hold on his helm made the shift painful and ultimately cut his shifting short. He rebooted his optics and glared at Airachnid. The mech hoped she didn't plan on doing much today because he was fragging tired and he had much more slag to deal with. Like, um maybe the femme Silhouette who was currently all alone with the humans? Soundwave pulled his right arm down but grunted when the Con holding it dug its claws into the transformation seams and yanked his servo back.

"You, Insecticons. Tie him up then leave." Soundwave glared at her through amber optics as the ex-cons roughly threw him against the wall and bound his servos together with stasis cuffs. They were definitely not gentle as they did this and he squealed in pain when the cuffs pinched and buckled the metal.

"_Try cuffs that actually FIT next time!_" He kicked out and nicked the side of the Insecticon closest to him. This infuriated the bug because he shrieked in anger at dove at Soundwave. To be frank, being tied to the wall made evasive maneuvers impossible, Soundwave was pinned within a second and grunted as the insect shoved his body deeper into the wall. The bug grabbed the same leg Soundwave had used to kick him and twisted it.

White hot pain shot up Soundwave's side causing the mech to scream. Airachnid stood at the side of the room and watched as the Insecticon tore at her prey's thigh with its sharp claws. Energon dripped down around the youngling's hip and began to form a puddle on the metal ground. Airachnid lifted a servo, "Enough, my pet. Leave." The insecticon glowered at Soundwave then dropped his mangled leg allowing Soundwave to fall back against the wall. Airachnid shook her helm after the retreating mechs.

Soundwave vented heavily, his body seized in pain. Never had he been subject to this treatment before. He has always, always been able to defend himself against things like this. The young Con thought back to how many times he had simply talked his way out of things and in the gladiator arena, his battle skills were top notch. Megatron was pissed with him and Soundwave sadly realized that even if he was rescued that this would most likely become a norm. He'd rather it was him over the remaining cassettes he possessed.

Speaking of cassettes, Lazerbeak got away. Soundwave glared at the slowly approaching Airachnid from his place on the wall, his leg throbbed in pain. "_I hope she got away…They must have planted something. I can't even form a casual link with this bitch right here._"He was referring to the spider pacing in front of him. What really bothered him were the muffled cries from down the hall which he knew were Silhouette's.

The femme's cries were more for him and not out of pain. At least not yet. The mech frowned as he wondered what the humans had planned. His damaged leg sparked causing him to wince in pain. A sigh brought his attention back to the femme at a servo length from him.

Airachnid smirked, "Alright Sounders…let's find out your limits. I'd be honored if you just, oh I don't know. Begged for mercy." Her optics held a dangerous glint as her back appendages flexed. The sharp tips reflecting light from the dimmed light fixtures in the chamber. Soundwave snarled at her in response which earned him a snide chuckle.

…

"SOOUNDWAVEEE?! AIRACHNID?!" Silhouette twisted her knee joint away from the drill bit. The movement forced the scientists to draw back in order to readjust the machine. Silhouette stopped screaming for the departed Cybertronians and turned her fiery gaze on the man known as Silas.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Silas smirked at her threat then held up a single hand instantly stopping the drills. Silhouette hissed at him and drew back her lip components much like a organic wolf would when cornered, showing her denta. The human looked at her bared denta amused to find they also had canines much like a human and the rest of them were completely flat and silvery in color.

"Alright. I suppose we can stop for dinner…" Silas waved his men out of the room and he made his way for the door. "I suggest you don't get used to this. We will get what we need. Sooner rather than later." The man left the room, leaving Silhouette alone.

The femme's bravado instantly dissipated as she let out a long mournful whimper. Her wings shifted beneath her. The stiffness settling in from being forced to lay on her back. "Whispy…help me…" She closed her optics and tried to relax as she listened for any sounds that could occupy her drifting processors.

_**Sorry for the later than usual update. I had three essays, three tests and its October. Yeah I said it. October. My obsession started back in 2010 when I became a Fright Fest Actress at (I might as well say it) Six Flags Great America Hurricane Harbor in Gurnee, Illinois. I made dozens of friends and it was a blast. Getting paid to make people scream and cry and some even pissed themselves (ew). But the past two years I haven't done it. Big mistake. I miss it so damn much it's not even funny. I have become increasingly depressed and distracted from everything by my love for this Six Flags event. Sure people call it a joke,say it's too family oriented. News Flash if you're one of these people: Guys it's a family amusement park. We can't be too scary. And I will admit that I've spent hours looking at other Six Flags Fright Fests and trust me…they suck o.e… But in Gurnee. Omg. They put so much heart and soul into it it's amazing. Whether or not people appreciate what we did and still do is their problem. Tough shit if they don't. If you don't like it don't come and hit us or tell us we aren't scary. These actors have so much fun and your nasty comments or physical abuse hurt us. We take time out of our day to make yours enjoyable. It's the same for any other haunted house or haunted trails everywhere. Put on your adult pants and don't be assholes. Enjoy yourself that's what Fright Fest actors and actresses really want you to do. Thanks for reading my rant. Anyways, next year I will be going back. And I can't wait. **_

_**Tata Review!**_


	15. Scream

Where is Your Face?

THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! I sincerely apologize for that I do!

Big Thanks to my reviewers and readers, I Love You All!

**Metal Zekrom** : OMG Thank you :3! Enjoy this chappy ^.^

**Silver Wolf of Dreams **: Thank you sooo much :3 if this site allowed hearts I'd give you a few but alas…xD Enjoy the next chapter!

**Kid-kaos295** : I can assure you I will never kill the character that represents me. I honestly think it's dumb when people do that and bring them back into these epic creatures its annoying. Anyways, keep reading and you will find out :)

**MidnasEspeon** : Oh man, you're in for some extreme satisfaction xD Enjoy New Chappy :3

**Havbot** : Your comment had me laughing my aft off in the library they all shushed me! D: Autobots have a hugggeee role : ) Optimus: Autobots Roll O- Me: Stfu. Optimus: O_O;…v.v I'm sorry. Enjoy the new Chapter!

**smoshaholic123** : -ties a string around you so you don't fall- O_O Please don't fall. I don't think my insurance covers falls from my writings. xD Enjoy!

**kukuioPunk** : Believe it or not, the Twilight series started out as a fanfiction. Funny right? If the fic is well written and has heart then its reading material. You just gotta keep in mind that there are A LOT of shit Fanfics out there. And Hon…you have NO idea how much I want to believe in them. Really it's not a long shot for something similar to exist. The universe is flipping huge. It would be ignorant for humans to think we have the only planet with life on it. Lol And yes I ended it there because I was going to go into the 6,000 word count lmao xD gotta keep them chapters short and interesting. Here's the new Chapter! Enjoy!

**Here are the different types of speaking that I will be using**:

Normal talking…

(Comm Links)…

"_Internal Thoughts_…"

:: Twin's Talking:: …(The sister's communicate through wings signals as well.)

"_Soundwave's…Mask_?"

"**Computer/Television/Radio Text**"

**Author's Note**: Couples as of now: Knockout x Breakdown and Skywarp x Thundercracker. Others will pop up eventually.

**Warnings**: Implications to future rape, mutilation, drugs, abduction and general torture!

**Disclaimers**: I don't own the Transformers or TFP they belong to HASBRO©.

I do however own all rights to the story itself and OCS Silhouette, Whisper, Maelstrom, Luxor, Echo, Lalunax and Skydance.

RedOptics7 owns OC Nocte.

Physically stealing is illegal. So is virtual stealing! Do not use our original characters without permission or Ima ask Skyfire to sit on you -.-... :D Thank you.

Where is Your Face?

Chapter 14 : Scream

"BULLLKHHEEADDD!" Miko clung to the small cybertronian currently coasting through the clouds. The young girl yelled for Bulkhead and the other Autobots, even occasionally for the other human teens. She gave up when she could no longer see them and they were nothing but specks upon the horizon. The young Asian then focused all of her concentration on staying between the wings of the Con and not plastered on the reddish sandy desert floor.

Lazerbeak flew lazily as she waited for Whisper to catch up to her. The minicon had flown away from the confrontation quickly after retrieve a single organic. Not wanting to stick around so she could be shot and unintentionally drop the small being. She felt the slightly warmer hands tighten in the seams where her wings connected with her back.

Miko buried her face in the navy colored plates. She idly noticed how the Con didn't shoot up into the sky where she would have had a difficult time breathing but instead stayed closer to the ground and yet still too high for her to safely jump off. "Where are you taking me Decepticreep?"

The little bird cocked her helm up so she could see the human slightly in her peripheral vision. "Decepitcreep? Dat wat you call us? Not very nice hooman." She chirped at the human in a childlike manner and smiled inwardly at Miko's look of surprise. The young girl fell silent at the question and resumed her post of hugging the bird's back.

Lazerbeak turned her helm forward when she heard Whisper's turbines and made a U-turn to intersect. She spotted Whisper transforming in the distance and landing in the canyon they had previously made their plans in. The cassette flew in that direction with urgency.

Miko groaned at the sudden turn the Con had taken and covered her mouth quickly to avoid a messy upset. The girl was certain the cassette would fling her into space with the simple flick of a wing if she puked onto its sleek metal back. Not to mention Miko really didn't want to lose her dinner. Who knew when her next meal would be…

Whisper looked up as Lazerbeak flew into their hideout the tiny human holding on tightly to her back. "Okay, drop her here. She won't get away." The seeker pointed to a ledge high off the ground for the child. The ledge would place the girl at shoulder height with Whisper.

"Kay Kay!" Lazerbeak landed gracefully and folded up her wings. She expected the girl to slide off and scurry away from her as fast as it could but instead the human just clung to her back stubbornly. "Off you get!" She shook her back plates in a rippled fashion like an organic bird would do while preening.

Grunting as she fell off the bird's back, Miko glowered up at the two Decepticons. "What do you want Cons!?" She pushed herself up and hid her fear behind a solid look of stubborn curiosity and anger.

Whisper's thin metal brow rose slightly at the humans crossed arms, impatient tapping foot, popped out hip and stubborn facial features. "Nothing really fleshy, just the attention of your friends." Whisper's wings flared out lazily as she gave the human a smirk.

Miko gave her a hard look and tapped her foot faster, "You Decepticreeps are ALWAYS looking for the Autobot's attentions!"

"Decepticreeps?" Whisper frowned at that. Lazerbeak hummed loudly beside the human. "What the frag is that?"

Lazerbeak shifted her helm to look at the human, "Why call us creeps? We not harm you at all." She flapped her wings forcing the human to scuttle further away to avoid being shredded by the sharp edges.

Whisper gave the Asian a look of disdain. "Forget it Lazerbeak. We don't care what you think human. Shut your face and let us work." She noticed the girl had resumed her foot tapping.

"Why take me and not Jack?! He's actually an asset, Optimus choose him to hold key to Vector Sigma. He even went to Cybertron. What could Megatron possibly want with me?!" She looked conflicted with emotions as she said this to the two femmes.

Lazerbeak twittered softly in distress and ducked her helm. Whisper's wings shivered and she snarled. "Megatron!? I don't see Megatron! Do you?! Why do we have to be doing something for _him_? He caused all this slag. Silhouette is gone bec…" He voice faded and her faceplates morphed from rage to a look similar to a lost child.

The young human stopped tapping her foot when she saw the quick change of mood within both of the Cons. "Wait…what happened? She gave them suspicious looks and slowly approached the edge of the ledge to get a closer look at the femme seeker. If Miko reached out she easily could have placed the palm of her hand on a light green wing. "_Never been this close to a Con before. Too bad I dropped my phone…_"

Lazerbeak watched as the human cautiously made its way over to her temporary partner. "Megatron cause of missing items. Weh go to Autobot's for help. Need you to draw them to us. Negotiate terms peacefully?"

Miko turned her gaze from whisper and stared over her shoulder at Lazerbeak, "Missing… items?" She bit her lower lip trying to figure out just what the cassette was saying. "Like a gun or something?" Miko flinched when she heard a heavy ex-vent and turned to see Whisper had rolled her optics.

Lazerbeak shook her helm side to side, "No no. Um. More like our uh family?" If she had a normal mouth configuration, Miko was sure the bird would have contorted her face into a look of distress. Grasping for words desperately.

Miko stared at the bird with a look of something neither Con could quite decipher. "So, like you need help?"

Whisper face palmed, "We already said we need HELP!" The femme roared in the humans face.

"Eep!" Miko squeaked in alarm then ran back and hid behind Lazerbeak. The bird cocked her helm back to look at the being currently hiding in the metal folds of her left wing.

"Pft…humans." Whisper flexed her wings irritably. "Lazerbeak, I'll be back." The femme quickly transformed at shot out of the canyon leaving the human with Lazerbeak.

…

Arcee walked up to Optimus within the Autobot base. The mech had resigned himself to the corner of the room in dismay at his failure to save Bulkhead's human partner. She sighed softly but her softness was replaced with a look of sternness.

Optimus noticed his temporary Third in Command's peeved mood and retreated from his pity party to address the femme before him. "Is something the matter Arcee?" To his surprise the femme burst out laughing. His optics widened at the rare scene.

"Is something the MATTER?!" She choked out between laughs. She doubled over and continued to chuckle manically. Optimus looked between the femme, the human children and other Bots in the room circling the monitor searching for Miko. If he wasn't already in a corner Optimus would have crawled into one in an attempt to get away from the crazed Arcee.

Instead he went to talking reason into his soldier. "Arcee, are your alr…" He stopped short when the femme sudden stopped laughing and her fiery azure optics bore into his own. The mech resisted the urge to climb into the air ducts in an escape.

"Yeah Sure, Sure. You know we just _lost_ Miko. Now we have _two_ more humans and you were going to throw me!"

Optimus gave her a concern stare, "I assure you Arcee that we will deal with the new children as soon as Ratchet locates Miko and we save her. That is our first priority." He grimaced at the femme's stern look. A look that would have made his sister's angry face look stupid. "Did I make my intentions that obvious?"

Arcee gave the mech a pointed glare and stormed off to where Jack and Raf were trying to explain to the new two teens the past couple thousand years in fifteen minutes. Optimus sighed and calmly tried create a logical reason as to why the two Cons would kidnap Miko. To his surprise that was about to be answered.

A loud beeping noise came from the monitor indicating an incoming message. Ratchet snarled and slammed his hand down on the keyboard opening the message. All of the Autobots huddled around the monitor in almost a comical way to read the unknown message.

Sierra and Vince continued their mild panic attacks even when the Bots had moved further away from them. Jack sighed and Raf shuffled his feet. The two boys were incredibly worried for their female counterpart. Both knew all too well the recklessness that dwelled within the young girl. They just hoped the Cons had enough patience to deal with her nonstop chattering instead of smearing her across the landscape.

Bulkhead suddenly roared causing Sierra to squeak in alarm and finally pushed Vince over into a blissful fainting spell. "HOW DARE SHE!?" The giant Bot ran over to the ground bridge opening, his heavy feet shaking Raf at his place at the bottom stair forcing the boy to sit down to avoid falling over. The unfamiliar feel of a mini earthquake knocked Sierra off her feet entirely.

Jack grasped the railing to keep himself from following Sierra's lead. He gave Bulkhead an annoyed look as the giant impatiently tapped his foot. Ratchet rolled his optics at the mech's sparkling-like behavior and punched in the coordinates the Con had sent.

Optimus was relieved that they were getting a trail on retrieving the child and quickly sat up and strolled over to his angry subordinate. The mech rolled his optics slightly when he heard the green mech mumbling to himself. He turned around and motioned for his soldiers to follow. "Bumblebee you stay here and entertain the children. Ratchet with us."

Ratchet gave his old friend a curious look but quickly handed the ground bridge control to the yellow scout and practically skipped to Bulkhead's side that was not occupied by Optimus. The mech was clearly happy to be relieved of organic sitting duty for the moment.

Bumblebee yanked the lever down and the mechs burst through the vortex instantly. Arcee gave the yellow bug a concerned look. "Don't let them out of your sight…" Bumblebee nodded and the femme gave him a grim smile.

"You will bring her back right?" Jack yelped after Arcee's retreating form. The femme turned around and nodded at the teen.

"We will bring her back but you will all stay here…is that clear?" Arcee gave each of the children a serious look. When satisfied by Raf's meek 'Okay' and Jack's nod. Arcee took in Sierra's slightly fearful expression and then she continued, "Ratchet will be with us. Keep close to the Bumblebee…And Stay. Out. Of. Trouble." The femme then ran through the space bridge behind the other mechs just as Vince slowly came out of his 'slumber'.

…

::Sissy, I know you can't hear this but I want you to know that…I'm coming for you… I'm doing something stupid. Something rash. Primus Forbid, something you would do… :: The green femme stood at the edge of a cliff she had choose as the spot to meet with the Autobots. ::Regardless of the measures I must take I will save you…even if someone must die in the process.::

The seeker shook her wings as she exited the bond and looked around to see if the Bots had arrived. When she saw she was alone she reentered her twin bond. ::Frag it, Airachnid will get it…::

Whisper squeaked in panic when a giant green mech swung a fist at her helm and dodged a blow by jumping into the air in a hover just out of each of the Autobot's grasps. The sudden attack took her be surprise and had torn her out of her bond quickly and she sent a death glare at the Autobot below her, "Well, that wasn't very nice…" She alternated between frowning down at the Autobot trying to grab her pede and shooting annoyed looks at the more reserved of the Autobot team.

Arcee stood beside her leader and the medic as they watch the ex-wrecker take unsuccessful swings at the airborne seeker. "Um, Bulk…give it up…" Bulkhead growled and began to pick up a boulder.

"Stand Down Bulkhead!" The order was simple but it was from Optimus. The large Bot dropped the boulder and shot a nasty glare at Whisper and stepped back in line with his comrades. The Decepticon femme raised an optical brow at the Autobot's behavior. Her attention returned to the Prime when he made a noise like a human clearing their throat. "What is it you have to say Whisper?" Optimus had a stern but professional tone to his vocalizer.

Whisper gracefully touched back down on the ground and twitched her wings, "I am here to propose a temporary truce."

"HAH!" Ratchet blurted out then quickly covered his mouth plates as Optimus gave the older mech a disapproving glare. "I'm sorry…" Arcee smiled at the mech's outburst and comforted Bulkhead with a pat on his lower arm. The mech gave her a forced smile as he concentrated on the Con.

Optimus recovered from his medic's poor charisma, "You have taken our ally and now wish for a truce. Your logic is confusing. Why would Megatron send you to us in this manner?" He took a small step forward but was not surprised in the least when the femme he attempted to approach took two steps back for his every one.

"What is it with your team and Megatron!? First the human and now you! I didn't say anything about that fragger so why bring him up!?" The seeker shouted and frustration rolled off her form in waves. The single fact that her distress was not a ploy threw off the Autobot's perception of the situation completely.

Arcee cocked her helm to the side and Bulkhead's anger softened a bit. The femme in front of the Autobot's was clearly distressed and to their annoyance their inner Autobot moral actually wanted to aid her. "_Slag it!..._" Arcee thought to herself.

Whisper hissed at Optimus when he didn't back down and was pleased when the mech abandoned his attempts to approach her. Instead she sized him up from a good long strides and the thought of him respecting her wish for space relaxed her even if only slightly.

"Really all I need is Arcee, actually." The seeker gave the Autobot femme a pointed look. Arcee returned the look. "The queen of creepy, your dear friend Arachnid. She took something important to me. I want it back but need your help. Once you agree to help I will see to it that Lazerbeak brings the green fat one his human. I assure you she is safe with Lazerbeak for the time being."

"Safe!? That's Soundwave's pet! You can't assuch…astru…whatever the frag you said!" Bulkhead brash comment was lost to the snickers of Ratchet and Whisper's look of amusement. "…Nevermind. If Miko is injured in any way, I WILL end you. Do you understand, Con?"

Whisper snorted her slight amusement. "When I give you my word you can count on it. I don't go back on deals. That is where I am different from Megatron…"

Ratchet analyzed the Con from his place beside Bulkhead and he quickly sensed Arcee's change of mood. The medic gave her a long look and spoke up, "What exactly did Airachnid steal?" Arcee growled at the mention of the femme's name. Optimus and Bulkhead were completely silent and choose to take a backseat only intending on intervention if needed.

"My twin."

…

Silhouette groaned as she stared at the gray cement ceiling. The femme decided to be realistic and figured she had been laying there for about three hours maybe four. What it really felt like had been days. Who knew it took so long for organics to eat a meal…

Not that she wanted them running back to their disgusting mission of dissecting her but the lonely darkness that enveloped the room was just as discomforting. The soft hum of the idling machines and drills was the only sounds in the room minus her optional breathing.

Red optics burned a hole through the ceiling of her prison as her sharp claws dug into the metal berth she had been strapped to. She was incredibly uncomfortable with her wings crushed beneath her body and she tried to shift to relive a bit of the pressure. The attempt failed and she sighed through her vents.

The femme heard a faint yell coming from the corridor Airachnid and her minions had taken Soundwave. Silhouette shuttered her optics and shivered when she heard more cries. She would be kidding herself if she thought the cries didn't belong to the dark mech. Silhouette's optics quickly opened when she heard Airachnid laughing.

She twisted her servos and yanked up, attempting to slide them through the metal clasps. Much to her disappointment and distress the Insecticons had been thorough and left no room for escape. Silhouette would have to break her servos in order to be able to get free.

The laughing and screams of pain flooded her audios. Silhouette mentally curled in on herself. She easily could shut off her audios receptors to block out Soundwave's cries of pain but she felt that she owed him her audio. The mech had protected her, despite her anger and aggressive attempt to murder him in cold energon.

"I'm so sorry Soundwave…" Silhouette whimpered as she shuttered her ruby optics. They snapped open when she heard a chuckle. The dark sadistic laugh had come from a platform behind her.

To her dismay, Silhouette realized the humans had returned. Their entrance had been ignored by her inner turmoil. The femme hissed in response Silas's chuckle and he snorted out another curt laugh. His little followers let out a collective laugh as well.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

The femme's shout silenced the laughter and Silas sighed. "Enjoying your stay? I promise you your friend is receiving the most excellent accommodations we have to offer." He grinned menacingly.

If Silhouette hadn't been strapped to a table the humans would be nothing but a red smear upon the gray wall. It wouldn't take much effort. Her past experience with the human child in the cave had proven they were delicate creatures. The child had been light and if she hadn't been staring intently at him, the touch of his body against her servo would not have even registered. The realization had her wondering how the Autobots managed to keep track of such tiny creatures.

The only difference between that human and this one standing over her was that child had innocence in his eyes. This one…this one wanted nothing more than to take her apart. And this human knew she was afraid…so his smile just grew wider.

_**Omfp…I'm back! Sorry it's so late and short! I admit this chapter isn't as strong as the last few and I apologize v.v Also, There is foreshadowing in this chapter where exactly it is, is for you to discover but it's not in flashing neon lights! Happy shadow hunting! :P**_

_**But this Christmas break I'll be fixing up previous chapters and getting new chapters out for [hopefully] ALL my stories so check back for that once in a while. I will be adding more to the older Where is Your Face? Chapter make things flow better or just because I feel like it. Anyway, I am back and writing again so hopefully I can get going on more stuff! Thanks for your patience! :D**_


End file.
